Forbidden Slumber
by MoonlightxParasite
Summary: Sequel to "The Other Swan Girl." DON'T WORRY you don't have to read the first story. I'll explain things as the story goes on. SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Daddy's Little Girl

SEQUEL TO "OTHER SWAN GIRL

**SEQUEL TO "OTHER SWAN GIRL!" You don't have to read it if you didn't already. I'll be nice enough to explain everything when the time comes within the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. I do own Alexandra, Fallon, and Gabriel! So don't touch 'em!**

**Summary!: Sixteen years ago the Rosalie, Alice, and Bella were granted the ability to become pregnant just once by the first vampire within the world, Cassie, before she killed herself. They now have three beautiful children whose destinies aren't set in stone. Never in the recorded vampire history has there been a female vampire being able to have a child. Will this bring dangers, or joys within the children's lives? Only their choices have a say in what they will become.**

**-Alexandra-**

I sat on the window ledge of my bedroom looking at the full moon in the sky, thinking of that dream I had. It had been haunting me every since my thirteenth birthday three years ago. I hated it. It was always of me and my cousins walking down a dark corridor leading to a ballroom. I couldn't see what I was wearing or what I looked like. It scared me yet excited me for some reason. My dad, Edward, told me not to worry that it was only a dream, but I knew it was something more…Something that could change my life forever.

My name was Alexandra Marie Cullen. I was sixteen as you already may know and I'm the first vampire baby every to be born. The first vampire named, Cassandra, had granted my mother and aunts the honor of being able to have one child each before she killed herself in battle. Bella, my dear mommy, was already pregnant at the time so I came first in the whole bunch. Aunt Alice then got pregnant at the same time my Aunt Rosalie did. Fallon was Alice's son and Gabriel was Rosalie's. We were all the same age and went to the same school and mostly in the same classes. It sucked because they'd always tell on me for flirting with boys and starting fights. Although they had shut up about it when I beat their asses to a pulp last year. Luckily, we were half vampires so we healed quickly. Aunt Alice knew since she could see the future, but she didn't stop me. She believed that every girl had the right to flirt with any boy she wanted. That's why I loved her. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett thought it was cool that I could stand up for myself and fight. Emmett even taught me some moves but we were caught by Esme, my grandmother, but don't tell her that. She could've had the ability to get pregnant but Carlisle and her thought not since they already had the kids that they wanted.

I walked over to my vanity table and started brushing my long brown hair. I had every feature of my mothers, but one. My eyes were emerald like my father's were before he was changed. He said they were so pretty and they were angel eyes. Try telling that to my cousins and they'd laugh their asses off. They knew I was far from an angel. I partied, got into trouble with the cops, and other things I didn't really want to mention. And somehow I got away with all of it. I don't know why or how!

I looked at the clock 3:30 A.M. It was Monday so I guessed I could get a head start on getting ready. I looked at my bed, maybe not. I crawled under my black silk sheets and closed my eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. It never came after I awoke from the dream, never. The dream was cool and all, but come on! I needed sleep, I was a growing girl. Well, I didn't know how long I'd be growing for, but still…So I sat up, pulling the covers off of me and taking my blanket and Spongebob pillow with me. I walked out of my room and into the room next to mine. Fallon was sleeping soundly in his bed. I sighed and walked up to him, poking him lightly. He turned and looked at me. His hair was black and his skin was pale just like mine. His eyes were a dark blue but his face belonged to his father's.

"What is it Ally?" He was the only one who could call me that. Everyone else either called me by my full name or just plain Alex.

"I had the dream again and I can't sleep."

Fallon nodded and scooted over, opening the covers for me. He was wearing just boxers while I wore a black pj slip. I crawled in and he put an arm around my waist. He pulled me close and we both closed our eyes, falling asleep instantly.

"Come on! Up!" Fallon and I groaned at the sound of Esme's cheery voice as she walked into Fallon's room and ripped off our covers. We huddled together for warmth and put our pillows over our heads.

"How can you be so cheery?!" I yelled from my dark domain of the pillow.

"Come on sweethearts, breakfast is ready. You want your pancakes while their hot right?"

We both shot off from the bed with happy eyes. We loved our grandmother's pancakes. Heck, we loved everything she cooked for us.

"That's what I thought," she smiled and beckoned us out of the room. We met up with Gabriel who just walked out of his own room with sleepy hazel eyes. His short blonde hair was sticking up at the ends while his face that looked like a mix of his mother's and father's looked tired. He had his mother's lips and the rest were his father's features. He even had the huge build of his father's.

We all walked like zombies down the stairs. My mom and dad were kissing on the couch and we all made puking noises as we entered the kitchen.

"You guy's should get a room!" I yelled at them as I sat down on one of the barstools at the countertop. It was five in the morning. We had two and a half hours to get ready. I needed every minute.

Grandpa Carlisle came into the kitchen and served us our breakfasts. He laughed at how silent we were. It took us a long time to wake up. It had been like that since we were very young, like two year old young.

"Sleep well?" he asked us. Gabriel and Fallon nodded like zombies while I just ate quietly. A black cat, by the name of Moon, jumped up on the countertop and rubbed against my arm. I scratched her ears with a small smile and she sat down right in front of me. We had gotten Moon a few years ago because, well, we just wanted a cat. My dad didn't really like the idea but he couldn't resist my puppy eyes.

I finished my pancakes and went over to Moon's bowl. I gestured to the water with my foot. She made a small meow that meant no. I gestured to the food bowl that was empty, she meowed loudly. I smiled and took her bowl to the counter. Carlisle always watched me as I did this. He thought that I would be able to communicate with animals when I become a full vampire, but he couldn't really say. I poured some food into the bowl and slid it over to the cat.

"Did you have your dream again?" he asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I almost went into the ballroom though so it's getting more exciting to have."

He nodded. I knew he was taking mental notes in his head.

My mom and dad came into the kitchen with small smiles on their faces. Edward kissed on the head and hugged me as tightly as he would allow. Bella gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"Is that what I heard walking around upstairs?" Edward said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and went over to the fridge. I took out some orange juice and drank straight from the carton. No one else drank it, so what the heck.

"Are you excited for you first day?" asked Bella. The guys nodded and I shrugged. We had just moved to a town called Forks. It was my mom's hometown and my whole family would be posing as brothers and sisters. It was going to be interesting since I've never attended school with my parents or aunts and uncles. **(A/N I know it's only been about sixteen years since they'd last been there, but remember that Cassie wiped the town's memory of them when she died. Minus the werewolves of course.)**

"Alexandra!" singed a voice from the living room. Oh god no! Aunt Alice appeared with a flat iron and a makeup kit in hand. I hid behind my dad for protection. "One time Alexandra. Please?" asked Alice.

"The last time you did that you turned me into a Barbie looking whore!" I glared.

"I just want to flat iron it. You'd look so much hotter without the slight wave in your hair."

"No," said Edward. "I don't want guys falling all over my own daughter."

"Too late," chuckled the guys.

"No offense Uncle Ed," said Gabriel. "But your daughter is one fine piece of meat. I'd even date her if she wasn't my cousin." Ew, incest much? But I was used to it. He was even my shopping buddy to tell me which bikini or underwear looked sexier on me. The underwear was just for the future people I am still a virgin thank you very much!

"Is that true Alex?"

I looked at Edward with a small smile. "Look at me," was all I said. Carlisle let out a laugh and left the room. He was muttering something about Edward being overprotective.

"Alice you can flat iron my hair," I laughed as I locked arms with my aunt. She smiled and walked me up the stairs away from my family.

**-Gabriel-**

I stared at myself in the mirror, flexing. I did this a lot since I worked very hard for my muscles. My blue polo t-shirt showed of my muscles well and my black faded jeans made me looked just so darn sexy it was almost inhuman. My hair was spiked up with gel. I looked like a Hollister model just like my other cousins.

My dad appeared behind me and we started flexing in unison. We did this often, seeing who had the biggest muscles. He did of course, but I would soon have my revenge! I heard giggles from the other room and rolled my eyes. Esme, my mom, Alice, and Bella were doing up Alexandra for her first day. I'm not gonna lie, my cousin was HOT! Wait, I can't think that or else Edward would hear my thoughts. He already tried to beat me with a hammer when I was fantasizing about her with one of her black bikinis on. He was so overprotective of that girl. I just can't wait until he sees her at school. Oh, god he'll go crazy. Alexandra was lucky though, Edward couldn't read her thoughts just like Bella.

"We're gonna be the hottest guys ever at the school," said Emmett with a smile. "Remember I'm your brother, not your father. That would just be way too confusing to explain to the humans."

"You think I don't know that pencil dick?"

Emmett tackled me to the ground. We always called each other's names. It was fun and funny at the same time. He had me pinned to the ground, bending my back.

"Mommy!" I yelled while laughing in pain.

My mom came in at once and shouted at my father. "Get off your son!" she slapped him and helped me up. "And don't call your father pencil dick or else next time I won't help you!"

"Yes ma'am." I said with a salute. She chuckled and left the room just as Fallon came in. His hair was messy but a good kind of messy. He wore a green button up shirt with a white wife beater under it. He had on blue jeans and the same black converse I had on.

"Dude, I need some coffee," he said wiping his eyes tiredly.

"We'll stop by Starbucks on our way," said Emmett as he left the room.

**-Fallon-**

We walked out of the house, wait let me rephrase that. The guys walked out of the house and into the cars we were riding in. The girls were taking so long! I didn't know how they did it! They could spend an hour on one single chunk of hair and still not be happy with it!

I sat in the car with my dad. He put on some Gunther **(A/N Listen to his songs!)** and we started dancing to it. Emmett, Gabriel, and Edward laughed from their cars. I was in the back seat and Jasper was in the front. I started humping his seat while he pretending to enjoy it. Emmett almost fell out of the car because he was laughing so hard. Edward was pounding on his window because was laughing so hard. Gabriel was now on the ground along with his dad still laughing. We got out of the car and started dancing on top of the car. Waving our hands and motioning for the girls to get a move on. We were usually laid back, but we did have our moments.

Alice was the first one out. My mom was wearing a pair of jeans that clung to her thighs and a pair of four inch heels that made her look taller than she really was. Her pink button up shirt went well with her skin and her hair was done in a fashion that her bangs covered one of her eye. She laughed as us as we got down from the car and she kissed Jasper lovingly. I turned my head in the other direction pretending to look at the clouds.

Rosalie came out next. Her hair was done up in a loose bun with her bangs nearly covering her whole left eye. She wore a nice blue shirt polo with a sea shell necklace. Her long legs were consumed in a pair of black jeans. She had on some ballet flats, but it didn't matter, she was still f-ing tall!

Bella was next. She had on a light blue blouse that had a corset like front. There collar was flipped up while the bottom was short in the front and long to wear it covered her butt in the back. She had on a pair of fitted jeans and some heels as well. Her hair was done up in a bun like Rosalie's, but it looked more elegant on her. Bella always looked elegant even when she wasn't trying to be.

Alexandra came out after a short while. She was talking to Carlisle probably about her dreams again. They were getting worse. She woke up screaming a few nights ago. Today she wore a pair of jeans that had some holes in it, but showed off her toned legs. A white polo with was a little tight and showed off her boobs and small stomach. Ha ha, boobs. She had on a pair of flip flops and a bracelet Edward had given her last birthday. A crescent charm dangled from it. Her hair was down, cascading down her back. She had side bangs like the rest of the girls in the family; they were slightly covering her left eye. She looked to be chewing on a piece of gum, she always did that when she nervous.

She hugged Carlisle and walked over to her father's new black Mercedes. She crashed the Volvo a few months ago by "accident" and she couldn't drive for few more weeks. I had to call her a savior 'cause it was such a mom car. I mean, I could see Esme driving it, but not him.

We all drove to school in our parent's cars, but not before stopping at Starbucks. Just the three of us walked in there since our parents could really have Starbucks on the count of it tasting like a pile of crap to them.

Gabriel ordered his regular large coffee, no sugar, not creamer. I got a large iced coffee with caramel. Alexandra got her usually small cappuccino with caramel and chocolate in it. I couldn't help but glare at the cashier guy who kept on eyeing her like a pervert. He looked like he was in college, he definitely wasn't legal and wouldn't pass Edward's test. He wouldn't even pass mine and Gabriel's test and it was an easy one to pass.

We walked out of the Starbucks heading to school with our parents. My mom was blabbering about how many guys will be eyeing Alexandra today. She loved Alexandra with all her heart. She loved me too, but I wasn't a girl. I was more of dad's favorite and that was fine with me. As long as I didn't have to be tortured by her makeovers I was fine with it.

Within a few minutes we arrived at school. People were already arriving but we all got front parking. Sweet! I didn't have to walk as far!

I got out, sipping my coffee. Alexandra and Gabriel were also drinking their beverages as we walked to the front office. People parted for us, like the always did, and the dudes were looking at Alexandra with lust in their eyes. They didn't even pay attention to my aunts or mother. Probably because the guys had their arms around them. We were the talk of the town. Everyone thought we were adopted and that the couples in the family were couples but not from the same family. People thought it was nice how that worked out. I could've sworn I heard Edward growl slightly. He knew damn well what the guys were thinking about his daughter and I knew that this was going to be an interesting day.

We retrieved our schedules in the front office. I, along with Alexandra and Gabriel, were starting off as seniors like our parents. We had taken junior classes about twice in the past so we were up to senior level. It was the end of September so we had a long way to go before graduating. I just think it's gonna be weird having our parents with us all damn day!

**-Alexandra-**

My dad wouldn't leave me alone the whole entire morning. And it sucked that I had every one of my morning classes with him. He was always glaring at every guy that came over to introduce themselves. I didn't pay attention to him as best as I could. I'd smile at the guy and flirt back when he flirted with me. It was how I worked and I guessed my dad didn't know that.

I walked towards our new table in the cafeteria with a salad and water in hand. The guys both had the greasiest pizzas I'd ever seen on their trays along with some Pepsi. They ate like freaking wolves. I wondered what they'd be like when we were full vampires. I laughed at the image of them fighting over a deer and our parent's trying to break them up.

I sat down with both my cousins on either side of me. My dad wouldn't let me get the end seat of the table. I knew exactly why. If I got the end, boys would be able to talk to me easily. They could ignore my family's glares or smiles in Bella, Rosalie and Alice's case. They liked that fact that guys were swooning over me, the men didn't. So, I sat in between my cousins, eating my salad innocently. I was really good at looking innocent.

"How was your classes honey?" asked Bella to me.

"Ask him," I gestured to Edward. I was still pretty mad at the fact that he totally interrupted a very good conversation with a guy named Chase. He was really cute, and really muscular. Blonde, with the right shade of tanned skin. Perfect boyfriend material in my book.

"Every guy in the school wants to ask her out," he grumbled.

I smiled at him. "It's not my fault you guys made me so good looking. I mean, it is your fault I turned out so hot."

Fallon chuckled as he took a bit of pizza. Gabriel just smiled and winked at me. The rest of the family giggled. What I said was true, there was no denying it.

"And, dad," I whispered. "Could you please not scare away any boyfriends this time? You found love here; can't I give it a shot?"

He couldn't say anything, I cornered him. He just looked down at my tray of salad, holding my mom's hand.

"No," he smiled.

My mouth dropped. He didn't just say no to me! He never said no!

"I went through the world alone for a century, so can my little girl."

I glared and him and got up from my seat. I took my tray and dumped in the trash before leaving the cafeteria. My temper was just like his. I needed to leave before it boiled over onto him. How could he not let me have a boyfriend?! The guys have had girlfriends in the past and he's totally fine with it. But, no, his little girl can't have a boyfriend! She can go a century without a lover. I kicked the air as I sat down on a bench. Clouds were started to darken above and I knew it was going to rain. Alice would be out here soon enough complaining about how I don't care about the fine art of hairstyling.

I sensed another presence near me and looked to my left. My mom was sitting next to me with a small smile. Her loving eyes looked into my and she put her arms around me.

"Your father means well Alexandra."

"Yeah, but why does he have to be so…" I couldn't think of the right word

"Overprotective?" offered my mom. Bingo! That was the word I was looking for.

"Yeah…"

"He's always been that way, even with me. He just doesn't want to see you get hurt that's all. He'll cry if your heart is broken."

I looked at Bella with my eyebrows raised. "Dad doesn't cry."

Bella laughed and nodded. "Oh yeah he does. When someone he cares about is in pain. He'll cry, trust me, I've witnessed his weep-a-thon."

I held back laughter.

"We better get back. The wind will start to pick up soon."

"'Kay." I said and my and I walked into the school just as it was about to downpour.

**Ta-da!**

**I've never written so much! Please review and tell me your thoughts. Oh, and tell me which of the three children you like and why. I'll try getting the next Chapter up ASAP!**

**Missa.**


	2. Voice

-Fallon-

**Well here's the next chapter. Thanks for the Reviews!**

**-Fallon-**

I walked with Alexandra, Gabriel, and Alice towards the gym watching some of the guys whisper as we passed. I caught, "Those are the new kids." "The girl next to that black haired kid is the only single girl in that family." "I'm thinking of asking Alexandra out?" "She's way out of your league man." I put a protective arm around my cousin's shoulders and she smiled up at me. She knew what I was doing and didn't mind. I always looked out for her. Gabriel did to, but that usually ended up with him beating some guy up.

"Alice, why did you buy me such a tight uniform?" she asked my mom.

"You'll look cute."

"My boobs will be bouncing everywhere and all the guys will be staring at my chest." she complained. I held back laughter and got punch in the gut by her. I didn't break my stride but I did have to catch my breath. She could punch hard.

"Your point?"

"Nothing," she groaned and disappeared with her down the hall and into the girl's locker room. Gabriel and I walked into ours. We walked into the coaches office and gave the tanned, black hair muscle man who was writing things down on his clipboard. He looked up at us with his dark eyes and they widened in shock. We looked at him with raised eyebrows. That's when he noticed that name plaque on his desk, Coach Black. We were standing right in front of Jacob Black, a werewolf. He only looked about mid twenties. Was he still swooning over my aunt? I hoped not. He smelt like poo if you asked me.

"You need to sign that sir," I said with respect. I didn't meet his eyes, I was too scared.

"Y-yes of course," he said and took his pen. "So, which is whose child?" he asked not looking up at us. The other coach was just coming in, but we were too far into the conversation for him to know what we were talking about.

"I'm Emmett and Rosalie's," said Gabriel with a tight expression. He didn't like the smell of werewolves. I didn't either, but I could at least cope with it. Since we were half vampires we got the smell, sight, and half the speed of a vampire. We also had the looks, can't forget the looks.

"Jasper and Alice's," I merely said.

"What about Edward and Bella?" he asked whiled handing us the slips. He had a hard expression on his face. I didn't know what he was thinking and I didn't want to. His mind was probably going through hell right now.

"Alexandra is in the girl's locker room right now," I informed. "Along with Alice so she won't be alone." No one wanted Alexandra to be alone in the family. She was their "innocent' little girl. We usually lied for her so that she could have the fun we had and took her along when we went to parties and crap. She always got plastered and we had to sneak her up into her room without people knowing. Now that was hard since everyone was up 24/7. We usually picked the nights the family was going hunting when we partied though.

"Well, we're doing dodgeball since it's raining. So go get dressed. A please go easy on them." He knew we had super human strength. We only smiled at him and left his office to change. The guys around us parted so that we could go to the far end of the lockers. Some of the smiled because we had talked earlier, others were shy guys. We got dressed into those ugly black and green uniforms. The shirts were green while the shorts were black. We changed into our new Nike black shoes and just sat talking for a little bit. That's when the guy named Chase came up. I had seen him eyeing Alexandra all damn day. Edward said he was thinking bad thoughts about my cousin, I didn't like him one bit. I mean, I know guys can't help it with the hormones and crap, but what he was thinking was way beyond sexual fantasy. I shuddered at the memory.

"Hey guys," he said as he sat down next to us. We nodded in response. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out after school. Maybe Alexandra can come too. I could show you around the town and stuff."

I knew he was going to try and bring Alexandra somehow into this. They always did. So, I just looked at me. Gabriel's jaw was clenched and he looked a little pissed off. He couldn't mask his emotions like I could.

"Sorry Chase, but my dad is taking us to Port Angeles tonight to get some new clothes." That was a complete lie since we got out new clothes about three weeks ago. Mom had ordered a lot of clothes for us. She loved to shop and it scared me. Whenever she went shopping, she'd come back with truck loads of crap. It was seriously scary.

"Oh, okay," he looked disappointed. "Well, then maybe sometime this weekend?"

"Maybe," Gabriel answered vaguely. He had a glare in his eyes that made Chase cringe back. We got up, and shoved passed him. He didn't pass our test, he never would.

**-Alexandra-**

We sat in the gym waiting for the coach to come up with the boys. The girls didn't have a teacher, only a locker room monitor. Alice sat with me along with some other girls. We were talking about ourselves and such. I had to make up some lies along the way. I couldn't just flat out say, "Hey, I'm half vampire this is my vampire aunt." That would be way too hard to explain. So, Alice and I made up a fib that the reason for moving so early in the year was that our father had a sudden job transfer. They all bought it like they did at every other school I went to.

I looked up at some boys I didn't know hooking up an ipod to a stereo. At least we'll be listening to music while we played dodgeball. I loved that game. Last time I played I gave a girl a bloody nose. It was totally by accident and she was one of my friends. She just laughed along with me. She was one of the only friends that I could beat up on and she'd fight back. We were the best of friends and I've been emailing her ever since I left her in the last town.

The guys came up shortly after with the coach. Alice let out a small growl and I looked at her for a second. Then I realized that it was Jacob Black! Oh crap on a stick! I knew that everyone was on good terms with the werewolves, but it was instinct to hate them. Instincts always overpowered your natural way to think, well most of the time.

"Alright settle down," he said with a huge smile. His eyes went straight to mine, and I saw of flicker of remembrance in them. "We have new students today, why don't we start with the ladies. Just tell us your name and something about yourselves." Alice stood straight up and gave a huge smile to everyone.

"I'm Alice and I love to shop." That was expected. She was the queen of shopping and I wasn't lying. She could be in a store for three hours and come out with guys handling her bags. She never went to the bargain bins though like my mom and I.

I stood up with a small smile. My shirt was too tight and I saw all the guys' gazes go straight to my boobs. "I'm Alexandra; you can call me Alex if you like. Um…I love playing football with my brothers and love skateboarding." I sat down with my aunt and watched the guys do their little speech. "I'm Gabriel and I love my video games." Fallon then stood up and smiled shyly. Some of the girls were whispering about him. "I'm Fallon and uh…I like listening to music."

"Cool," said Coach Black.

"Alright get a partner and I'll divide you guys into two teams." Alice and I locked arm immediately and skipped over to my cousins. Some of the guys looked at us as if they just got hit with a spear. They must have wanted to be with one of us. Oh well, tough luck. I did catch the eye of Chase. He smiled at me and I looked away shyly, still smiling. It was my secret weapon that Rosalie showed me and it did well. She always gave me flirtatious moves that worked. She was pretty good at the whole flirting part even if the only one she flirted with was her husband.

Coach Black then started dividing us into teams. He purposely put our pairs on different teams. Oh, this was going to be interesting. Chase was on my team and walked over to me with a smile just as Coach Black put on, "Into the Night," by Santana. Coincidence, I think not!

"As honorable captain of the football team, I will take the liberty of protecting you through this game." He smiled at me and I looked up with an innocent smile. He was around six foot three while I was a mere five foot eight.

"Oh, so you think since I'm a girl I can't play dodgeball?" I challenged with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, none of the other girls can. All they do is look at their nails and complain when they get out." I laughed. That's usually how it is.

"Then you can protect me all you like." I looked over at Fallon and gave a nod. He smiled and whispered something in Gabriel's ear. Alice was on the other side of our side. She was getting ready to run for the ball. She smiled at me and shook her head. She knew what was going to happen.

The whistle was blown and Chase stood right in front of me, waiting for a ball. Gabriel and Fallon had three balls in their hands. They took out three guys that were surrounding me. This was going to be boring. Most of the girls got out, minus Alice who was kicking ass and taken names. My cousins were saving Chase for last. They always did.

It was now down to me, Chase, and Alice vs. Gabriel and Fallon. Fallon and Gabriel eyed Chase with a menacing glare. Chase backed up and I slowly made my way to Alice. Chase looked at me with a looked that said Help me! I only smiled and took a ball. He smiled, but it was short lived because two balls hit him. One in the face and one just above where the sun don't shine. He was knocked over and everyone started to laugh. I walked over to and helped him up with a smile, catching a ball that was sent to me by Fallon. I didn't even have to look to see where it was headed. Chase gave me a grin and walked over to the side of the gym. Fallon was out too since I caught the ball. Now it was girls against guy. Alice threw the ball and Gabriel caught it right is it was about to hit his face. Now it was only me and him.

Gabriel and I grabbed the first ball that was nearest to us. We approached the line with caution, locking eyes with one another. This was the only time we set our family relationship aside and went into an all out war. Alice and Fallon were cheering us both on as we drew closer and closer to the line. A smiled touched out lips as our feet landed right on the line. We were barely touching and trying to intimidate the other. In unison we dropped the balls and hugged each other.

"I love you man!" we both yelled.

Alice and Fallon were laughing along with some others. Some just looked confused as Gabriel spun me around the gym. We were never turn on each other, never! We were family and family stuck together no matter what the cost.

Coach Black blew his whistle and told us to get dressed. It was almost time for school to let out. I was happy. I wanted to get home and just hang out for a while. I already did my homework in study hall so I had nothing to worry about. All of my classes were just extra classes on the fact that I've taken every course I needed to graduate. I'm so good.

**-Gabriel-**

It was time to go home, thank god! I hated school and everything to do with it. Even if I was like Alexandra and Fallon and only had to do extra classes this year. I wish that one day someone would declare school illegal and that we should only learn how to read and write. The world so be so much simpler.

Fallon and I walked over to our parents cars. Alice had to go find Jasper while Alexandra went somewhere on her own. She said she needed to get some paper out of her locker for an assignment she forgot to do. She was so forgetful sometimes.

Edward and Bella came up to their Mercedes hand in hand. They were all smiles, but Edward's turned to a frown when he didn't see his daughter with us. "Where's Alex?"

"Don't worry, she's stopping by her locker to get something," I assured my uncle. He seriously needed to take a chill pill. I mean, it's one trip alone to her locker.

Edward let out a sigh and went into his car along with Bella. I have not idea how Edward came keep himself so composed when she's not in his sight. It's like he needs to know where she is at what time. I feel sorry for her. I know Edward is trying to be the best dad ever, but come on! Give the girl a little freedom and not put all the responsibility on us when she gets drunk and we have to lug her home.

Emmett and Rosalie came next. "Alex is going to get it," whispered Rosalie before she stepped into the car. I looked at Fallon and he was confused as well. What did she mean but Alex was going to get it? Oh shit, what was she going to do?

Jasper suddenly appeared by me with a glare in his eyes. He had his arms crossed and his eyes focused on the front entrance. Alice was on Fallon's left and I wondered what exactly was going to happen. Alice looked completely at ease. I looked at her for some kind of reason for this odd behavior and she mouthed "just watch." Something was going to happened that was going to make every male in the family mad, but what?

Alexandra appeared from the front entrance with a notebook and pen in hand. She didn't seem to be doing anything wrong. She was actually looking directly at us with a smile. But then the worst happened, Chase blocked her path. She motioned to the side to where she was in full view of us and she was smiling. She leaned back on her right knee and looked up at him with a flirtatious look. I used my vampiric hearing to hear exactly what he was talking about.

"So I was wondering if you would like to, ya know, hang out sometime?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I glared at him even if he didn't know we were watching.

"Oh," said Alexandra. "Um…maybe." She glanced over at us and let a growl escape from deep within her chest. We could only hear it. "I'd have to talk it over with my dad. But I'm pretty sure he'll let me hang out."

"Cool, could I have your number?"

Alexandra took his hand with a smile and wrote down her cell number onto the palm of Chase's hand. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She walked over to us with wide eyes and a set jaw. "What were you guys doing?" she asked.

"I don't like that guy Alexandra," said Jasper. "He's lusting for you in the wrong way."

Alice nodded in agreement. She must have seen something she didn't like. I gave her a weak smile, but she just glared. She wasn't mad, just annoyed. She was the sort of private type when it came to relationships or boys she liked. Her fear was that her parents wouldn't like her choice in a future mate. We all had that fear, but our family was usually open minded.

"Alexandra, in the car now!" said Edward in a stern voice.

"Perfect," I heard her murmur as she walked over to the Mercedes. We got into our cars and started to drive home. My mom was rambling on about her day and I just tuned her out. I stared out the window and watched the trees become denser and denser as we neared the house. I saw a deer pass by the road, my dad growling at it. I shook my head with a smile.

**-Alexandra-**

"Why would you even talk to the guy?!" asked my father with anger. He had been asking me these kinds of questions the moment I stepped foot in the car. It was really getting on my nerves. How come he had to interfere with my life? He's been so damn controlling these past three years and I'm getting sick and tired of it! Always wondering where I was and what I was doing. Couldn't he realize that I didn't need him around as often? I was a big girl and I could take care of myself.

"Answer me Alex," he said looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"Edward calm down," said my mother. "If he tries anything then you can do whatever you please. All he did was ask if she could hang out."

"Bella…you didn't hear what he was thinking."

"He was thinking about what every guy at the school was thinking about. Banging our daughter. You know she wouldn't do anything and she has our strength so she can protect herself." I had to hold back laughter. I had never heard my mother say the phrase, "Banging our daughter" ever in my life.

"Plus you have to give him some credit. He was the only guy brave enough to talk to her." My mother winked at me from her side mirror and I smiled thank you. Why couldn't my dad be more understanding? He knew I wasn't a slut, I was a tease. Teases are just as pure at virgins are, but not in the mind. If he knew what went on in my head…

"Any guy Alexandra and you pick the most perverted of all."

"It's not my fault I attract perverts," I said innocently.

We pulled into the driveway in silence. I had won, for now. I got out of the car without a backwards glance and walked up the porch and into the house. Esme was watching TV and I smiled at her as I walked up the stairs. Carlisle was descending it and I gave him a hug before walking up to my room. Someone was following me, but I didn't pay attention. I felt whoever's stare bore into my back and I turned around in frustration. To my surprise, no one was there. Dismissing it, I just walked into my room, shutting the door and jumping down on my bed. I buried my head in my pillow, thinking. I had to find a way for my dad to trust me.

_Alexandra!_

My head snapped up at the sound of my name. The voice belonged to a man, but it didn't belong to anyone in my family. I slowly got up, walking over to my window. I peered out of it, nobody was there. Maybe it was just my imagination.

**-Fallon-**

I sat in my room sketching a flower for my art class. I had to get it done by tomorrow or else I'd risk getting a C on my second day. I already made a good first impression by drawing a portrait of my masked figure I had seen in my dreams and everyone wanted to know who it was. I person didn't know. He was only in my dreams with a woman and another man. They all wore Venetian masks that went with whatever clothing they were wearing. It was a pretty cool dream, but I wished it would go further on so that I could see what was behind that curtain at the end of this hallway we were walking through. It was kind of like Alexandra's dream, only not. I didn't tell Carlisle about it, I didn't think I'd need to.

_Fallon!_

I jumped at the sound of my name being called be an unfamiliar male voice. I looked around my room, no one else was there. That was odd. I shook my head, it was probably just from all the excitement I had today. It wasn't easy being the new kid. You always had to worry about making good first impressions with everyone.

**-Gabriel-**

Alexandra's music rang through my ears as I lifted my 50 pound weights to the beat of "Closer." By Nine Inch Nails. Alexandra always danced to that song whenever she was angry or annoyed at someone. She was a great dancer. She knew how to dance every form of dancing within the world. I, on the other hand, lifted weights. I've been doing it for the past five years and I have my proud muscles to prove it. Sweat started to bead on my forehead as I pumped the iron harder with every beat of the song. My biceps flexed as I brought the weight up and down.

_Gabriel!_

I nearly dropped the weight as the sound of someone calling my name. I looked around, no one was there. I walked up to my door and opened it, looking up and down the hallway. No one was there. The voice didn't sound like anyone I knew. I shook my head. I bet I was getting hungry. It was almost time for dinner and I needed some nourishment.

**Ello,**

**So how'd you like it? Review and tell me! **

**Missa.**


	3. Dreams

-Alexandra-

**I appreciate the reviews!!**

**-Alexandra-**

_I was alone in the corridor, walking with my red dress caressing my body. The train dragged behind me as the sound of my heels echoed through this unknown place. Torches lined the walls, but it gave off the light that a light bulb would give off. There were two men dressed in black cloaks guarding in front of a curtain that led to an unknown place. The guards bowed their heads and opened it for me, revealing a ballroom of some sort. I couldn't tell though since no light was in the room. A silhouette of a man stood near a huge window with his semi-short black hair blowing in a phantom wind._

Come to me! _a man's voice whispered through the air. I felt myself unwillingly walking towards the man that stood near the window. His head moved a fraction towards my direction and his hand extended out to me. His whole body was still facing the window, but his head was fully turned to the side. I reached out and took his hand with a smile. Suddenly, he spun around and pulled me close. One hand was still in mine, while the other was tightly around his waist. My soft body was molded perfectly with his hard body. I looked up, a look of horror playing on my face. He wore a mask that covered only his upper half of the face. A smile was on his lips, but that didn't scare me. It was the fact that he had the crimson irises that came with a bloodthirsty vampire!_

I sat straight up in my bed, cold sweat covering my body and screams coming involuntarily out of my mouth. I was out of breath and I felt tears well up in my eyes. My heart pounded in my chest and I heard footsteps running towards my door. The door burst open and my mom and dad were looking at me with worry on their faces.

"Alex, what's wrong?" My mother came up to me and pulled me into her arms. I didn't say anything; I was in a sort of shock. I was shaking too!

"Alex, honey, tell us," pressed my father.

"S-something's going to h-happen," I said in the clearest voice I could muster up. There was a feeling within me that told me something bad was going to happen. Something that involved me and my family. "Something bad," I added with a whisper.

"What makes you think that?" asked Edward while he brushed some hair out of my face.

I shook my head. I couldn't go back to that dream. It was so scary. The voice…that voice was the same as I heard on Monday after my first day. I hadn't heard it since tonight, Friday. I tried calming my breathing, but I couldn't for some reason. Was I having a panic attack?

"Tell me what happened," said Edward. His voice was soft and loving. His topaz eyes looked into my emerald ones and all I could do was start to let tears fall down my face. My dad wiped them away and didn't release me from his gaze. "We can help you if you just tell us what you dreamed."

For some reason I couldn't bring myself to tell my parents. It was as if some force was keeping me quiet. The only thing I was able to tell them was of what the voice said in my dream. My dad looked troubled and my mom just held my closer. I don't think the voice troubled my dad, but how the dream affected me. Hopefully he wouldn't press any questions because I already knew I wouldn't be able to answer them. It frustrated me too! I wanted to tell them what scared me in the dream. That mans eyes, the dark room I was in. But it was those eyes that scared me. They had bloodlust within them, but a softness that made me want to look even more. I thought again back to that dream; his smile was so warm and inviting. There was a fraction of warmth that touched that man's eyes, but I couldn't stop being scared.

"Do you remember anything else?" asked my mother.

Yes, I wanted to say. "No," I spoke in a soft whisper. I didn't meet their eyes, I couldn't.

"Do you need us to stay with you?"

Yes. "No," I sighed. "I think I'll just stay up for a while. I need to be alone with my thoughts." They both nodded and went over to the door. Bella left before Edward did, but he turned around and looked at me with concern filled eyes.

"You know you can come to me whenever you like, right?"

I merely nodded and he shut the door behind him. I brought my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. It was about four in the morning and the sun still wasn't up yet. Why did these dreams only happen to me? How come the other guys didn't have them? I realized that Moon was sitting near my shut door and I gestured for her to come over. She jumped up on my bed and snuggled close to me. She purred as I scratched between her ears.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked her with a serious face. Moon just gave me a small meow as if to say, "How the heck should I know? I'm just a cat!" I shook my head and rested it on my headboard. I look around my room. My bookshelves were spilling with movies, books, and dance trophies. On the wall opposite of me was a 32 inch plasma flat screen TV. Around it was pictures of friends and actors that I adored. There was a desk with a laptop on it right across the wall with the door and many posters on it. It was a basic girl's room.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid," I said as I got up and walked over to my closet. I wasn't going to be able to sleep the rest of the morning so I might as well just take a shower, get dressed, and head downstairs.

**-Gabriel-**

_The corridor was dim and candle lit as Fallon and I walked slowly towards a curtain that led to yet another room I had to go through. We wore what looks like tuxedos, but more Victorian than anything. Black cloaks trailed behind us, making dragging sounds on the floor. Only this entrance was guarded by two guards wearing black cloaks and carrying two daggers in the hands. Their eyes were glowing red and their mouths dripped with blood. Fallon looked uneasily at me as we approached them, I couldn't blame him._

_The guards looked at us with menacing smiles and glares. They got into a fighting stance and their daggers were pointed at us. One advanced, hissing as he moving in slow motion towards us. Fallon leaped in the air and grabbed the guy by the throat. He dug his fingers into this throat, ripping out the windpipe. I then tore the man apart limb by limb. Blood splattered the floor and walls and the other guard hissed. He ran towards me, but I was ready. I gripped his throat and shoved him against the wall. Fallon sunk his teeth into the guy's neck and I did the same on the other side. The metallic liquid coated the inside of my mouth and ran down my throat in a wave of pleasure._

_Finally, we both withdrew when the last drop was drained from his body. We were breathless and both of our eyes were deep red. I nodded and we walked towards the curtain with caution. The sound of a gasp came to our ears and we did a full on sprint passed the curtain and into a dark room. We saw a man and woman standing near a window where lightening could be seen flashing in the distance. They were both wearing Venetian masks that went with their elegant dress attire. The woman wore a red dress that had ruffles in the back and also some in the front on the bottom. The top of the dress was corset like with strings in the back and her cleavage bulging to the top. Her hair was up in an elegant bun._

"_She's mine," he whispered to me with a smile. His eyes glowed red and he caressed her body in a hungry matter. I didn't pay attention though. I had heard his voice before, calling my name._

_I gasped as I saw what the man did next. He tore off the woman's mask and kissed her roughly on the mouth. Only the woman was Alexandra._

I woke up with a jolt, looking around my room. Everything was as if should have been. My laptop glowed in the early morning darkness and my stereo and CDs were where I left them. I got up slowly, walking over to the window. Lightening was striking the Earth in the distance. I turned away quickly, walking over to my door and opening it. Fallon was just about to knock on it. He looked like shit. His hair was all messy and his skin was drenched in sweat just like mine.

"You had the dream too," he said as he walked into my room. I made sure no one was in the hallway before closing the door behind me.

"Y-yeah," I said running my hand through my hair. My heart was still pounding from it. I couldn't get the image of Alexandra, my dear cousin, kissing that masked man. It made me was to hurl. She looked like she wanted him to do it too.

"Should we go to Grandpa?"

"No, we can't. We have to keep this to ourselves or else the family will have a freaking fit!" I whispered. "We won't be able to leave the house."

"You think I don't know that?!" he snapped. "Sorry…I'm just freaking out right now. I thought only Ally got the dreams, but now we're having them?"

"You mean," I began. "You've never had dreams like this? I have, but not as violent, I was just walking down the hallway."

"I thought I was the only one…" trailed Fallon. "I mean, I know Alexandra has these kinds of dreams, but I didn't go public with mine."

"So…what do we do?"

**-Fallon-**

I left Gabriel's room not knowing what to do. We could both go to our parents and tell them what happened, or we could stay silent. Gabriel thought it would be better to stay silent, to not cause worry. He said that telling them would only arise unwanted emotions. I agreed with him. We'd wait and see if the dreams continued. The only thing that concerned us was Alexandra and her safety. What if this man was after her? If so, we needed to make a plan to stop him. The only thing was that we didn't know what he looked like. It was too dark to make out his skin color and hair color. We couldn't even see all his features. I kicked my bed as I paced past it in frustration. I hated this! First I hear that damn voice and now this! Why did everything have to happen to us? It felt just like the time the Volturi came to visit…

**-Flashback!-**

We were fourteen at the time and Gabriel and I had just came into the house with our paintball guns in hand. Alexandra was at the piano learning how to play from Uncle Edward. She was getting pretty good even for a beginner. She hardly ever stopped playing, always practicing until it was time for her to sleep.

"You're a mess," laughed Rosalie as she walked down the stairs with Halloween decorations. We were having a dance at school and she was one of the mom helpers. She posed as my sister, but she was still cool. Bella came down with a box filled with even more Halloween crap, laughing too.

"Don't track mud or Esme will kill you," she warned. My mom was seated in front of the TV looking up from her laptop and let out a chuckle. Although I could see the disappointed in her eyes since we had mud all over our new paintball gear that she bought for us. What did she expect, we were boys!

Alexandra started playing a melody from Final Fantasy. It was a fast song and she played it perfectly. She stopped immediately though. "I messed up," she sighed.

"It's okay," laughed Uncle Edward.

A knock came from behind us and Grandpa Carlisle suddenly appeared in front of us. He laughed before we scooted over to the hardwood floor to take off our shoes. We took off our gear as well just as he opened the door. His expression made my heart skip, shock.

"Hello Aro," he said putting on one of his warm smiles. I looked at Gabriel and he just shrugged. We were now in matching wife beaters and jeans. His muscles were a little bigger than mine, but I like my muscles toned and not huge like his.

"Do come in," Carlisle walked to the side and beckoned them to come in. I saw Edward put an arm protectively around Alexandra and another around his wife. Emmett and Jasper appeared in front of us and put arms around us as well. They walked us to the living room with the rest of the family. I eyed the several men and woman wearing black hooded cloaks.

"What do we have here? I thought it was true that Cassandra would do this for you. Mike had come to us and told her tragic tale. I've just been so busy with everything that I couldn't get away from Italy." said Aro in a gleeful tone. Who was Cassandra? Oh, Cassie, duh!

"And who are this strapping lads?" he asked looking at Gabriel.

Emmett smiled down at his son. "This is Gabriel." Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Aro as I did.

"This is my son Fallon," smiled Jasper. I knew it was fake, his face read it like an open book.

Aro nodded and looked at Alexandra with a creepy smile. "Who are you young lady?"

"Alexandra," she said with a glare as well. I was actually surprised. Alexandra wasn't the one to starting glaring at a person, but I bet she felt the same creepy vibe we were getting from him.

"Well I must say you look like an angel fallen from the heavens."

Alright…Never heard that saying before.

"Why is it that you're here Aro?" asked Carlisle with a pleasant smile. He, along with Esme, were the only ones that were smiling.

"I am here before of dear Bella. The power of the elements, very useful indeed. And I heard you have the power to decide whether or not to administer your venom into a person's bloodstream."

"You heard right, but I'm strictly eating animals." Bella smiled pleasantly and stroked her daughter's hair. I could see the mother lion growing in her.

"We were wondering if you would like to take us up on our offer we gave you years ago…" Aro was hoping she'd say yes.

"I must decline. I have a daughter to take care of now," she smiled even wider.

"Edward? Are you interested in joining us? You too Alice."

They both shook their heads and I held back a smile. That was such a burn. I glanced over at Gabriel and he was snickering. Alexandra just carried herself like a young lady, but there was laughter in her eyes.

"Well, maybe your children will join us in the future." He was really holding is hopes high. Carlisle had said we'd probably be powerful vampires. I hoped so too so that I could overpower that bitch! I could already tell he'd be a nuisance.

"Well, I must excuse myself and my daughter," said Bella. "She has dance practice in a half hour." Alexandra seemed relieved and rushed upstairs to get her fifteen pairs of shoes she took to dance. She was studying every type of dance out there and had mesmerized a lot of routines. I don't know how she did that. She had such discipline that us guys would never have.

"Your daughter dances?" asked Aro to Edward.

Edward merely nodded. He didn't like some of the dances she studied, like Salsa, Tango, and Ballet. She had pairs in that kind of dancing with a guy that had to lift her and touch her close the places he shouldn't touch. There was also a lot of caressing involved from both sides. I had gone to every dance competition she had ever performed in and I even got a little protective over her when I saw her dance.

"Well, we must go," said Aro while he smiled to the upstairs. "Maybe I'll see your daughter dance one day." With that they left. Which was a good thing because Edward was about to shove him into a wall.

**-End Flashback-**

Aro had seen Alexandra dance numerous times after her fifteenth birthday. We didn't know until one time we caught him looking from the back of the bleachers. Edward nearly tore him apart. But now, Aro couldn't do anything since the Volturi were overthrown by someone new. All we knew was that it was a man who seemed faceless. No one has ever seen him. He always communicates through digital equipment. I would like to meet the guy though because he killed that bastard that dared think those thoughts about Alexandra.

I walked over to my window as watched the rain drop onto the Earth. I needed a shower, to sort my thoughts. I grabbed a towel and walked into my bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I was clean and ready to start the day. Today I wore a pair of track pants along with a black wife beater. I loved wearing those. I brushed my hair and walked out of my room, bumping into Alexandra. She had on some jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Her hair was up in a loose bun while her bangs covered her eye.

"You had a dream too?" she asked with worry.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later though. Right now we need to eat."

Alexandra nodded while Gabriel joined us. He wore work out short and a football jersey. It was a lounge day for us, and we loved it.

We walked down into the kitchen where the whole family was gathered. They were talking in their fast vampire lingo that we couldn't understand if our lives depended on it. They stopped when we walked in and took our seats at the counter. Esme pushed some eggs and sausage in front of us and me and Gabriel dug in like we hadn't eaten in days. I stopped and watched Alexandra picked at her food. She took a small bit of egg, not looking as we watched her. She only did this when she was terrified after a nightmare. I reached out and rubbed circles on her back. She looked up at me and smiled before taking another bite out of her breakfast.

"How'd you sleep?" asked Emmett.

"Fine," Gabriel and I said in unison. Alexandra remained silent.

"Did you sleep okay Alexandra?" he pressed.

"I'm sure you heard my screaming," she whispered and excused herself from the kitchen. No one went after her.

"For once I just wish I could read her mind," Uncle Edward complained as he sat down on Alexandra's abandoned stool. He put his head in his hands and sighed loudly. Bella put her arms around him with a comforting smile. I didn't believe the smile because there was a mother's worry behind it. In fact, everyone had worried looks on their faces. My father looked at us with a searching look. I didn't meet his gaze, I was afraid to.

"Did she say anything to you?" he asked after a long while of silence.

I shook my head along with Gabriel, but we'd find out.

"Did she mention anything about a man's voice?" asked Bella.

A man's voice! My heart skipped a beat and I shook my head. Gabriel and I had talked about the voice we heard call our names a few days ago. We couldn't talk to Alexandra because of the fact that she was on the dance team at school. And she had dance practice at a studio near the high school that wasn't part of the school's program. She never stopped dancing unless she really didn't want to or she was sick. Or if Edward or Bella feel the need for her to take a break for a while. She had gone six weeks straight dancing and nearly broke her ankle. That was how committed she was.

"I'm gonna go check on her," Gabriel said. He looked over at me and I nodded.

"Me too," we left our family in the kitchen. We heard them started to talk in the vampire lingo. We didn't pay attention though; we needed to help our cousin. I walked up the stairs along with Gabriel. His eyes held so much worry in them and it would've made my dad just run out of the room if he could.

Alexandra's door was closed and locked. I lightly knocked on her door. We heard footsteps coming from behind it and the door opened a fraction of the way. Ally looked at me for a second and opened the door wider so that we could come in. She shut, and locked it after Gabriel passed the threshold.

"We need to tell you something," I began as she sat down at her computer chair.

"About what?"

"The voice that called our names." Her eyes widened and she stood up straighter, ready to listen.

**Ello!**

**Thanks again for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Missa.**


	4. Screaming Danger

-Gabriel-

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own Gabriel, Alexandra, and Fallon.**

**-Gabriel-**

We told her everything! The dream, the voices, everything! We didn't whisper either. I, along with the others, knew that everyone could hear what we were talking about. They were listening from the downstairs no doubt, but they could've been right outside the door. You never knew with vampires. They were very sneaky. Possibly the sneakiest being on the planet right now.

"What did you dream about Ally?" asked Fallon who was seated on her bed playing with Moon. He looked at her as she remained silent like she had been this whole time. She didn't even look into our eyes. She was staring out the window with a troubled look on her face. It was like she wanted to tell us, but couldn't at the same time. She pinched the bridge of her nose and thought for a while. It was dead silent in the house. None of Alice's laughter or Bella's groaning. You couldn't hear Carlisle typing up notes on his laptop or Esme talking to Edward about what she was going to do over the weekend with us. Nothing, just pure silence.

"I wanted him," she finally whispered through the heavy silence. She looked at us with terror in her eyes. "I wanted him like he wanted me." She looked back out the window, watching the rain. It reflected off her skin in a pretty way that made it look like a vampire in sunlight. I walked over to her and kneeled down by her chair. I took her hand and stroked it with my thumb. Alex looked down at me with a small smile, but it didn't touch her eyes. Her terrified eyes.

"What made you want him?" I asked. Fallon came over to us as plopped down on the floor with his head resting on his hand.

"Everything," she whispered. "His smile, the way his body molded to mine, and those eyes. They scared me, but…also excited me at the same time. I was scared of them at first, but as I think about them, they're more caring that most vampires' eyes would be. But they were thirsty with lust. I think that's what caught me off guard."

"Can you tell us anything else?" Fallon asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know why though," her voice cracked. She was scared to death. I didn't know if it was either from the dream or not being able to tell anyone. "There's something keeping me from speaking about it." She started to shake and I embraced her in a hug. I picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed. She curled up in a corner while Fallon laid on the bed with her. I sat down on the edge of it, watching her stare blankly at the ceiling.

"Do you think I'm going crazy?" shed asked.

"No," we said in unison.

Alexandra nodded and sat up, looking at us with a small smile. "I need something to distract my mind; you wanna play some video games or something?"

I smiled. "Sure, but I'll kick you ass!"

**-Fallon-**

Okay, so Alexandra was totally owning Gabriel at Halo 3. She had killed him 15 times while he just killed her twice. It made Uncle Emmett disappointed that his own son was being beaten by a girl. I had to laugh along with the others. Bella and Edward were seated on one of the love seat while Rosalie, Emmett, myself, and Esme took up the room on the other two couches. Alexandra and Gabriel were on the floor with their eyes glued to the screen.

"You're cheating!" said Gabriel as Alexandra killed him yet another time.

"Am not!" she yelled back. "It's not my fault you suck at this game."

"I was champion at the last tournament!"

"Doesn't mean anything," she laughed and sniped his ass. He yelled out in frustration and threw the controller to the ground, nearly breaking it. He went into the kitchen mumbling something that sounded like bitch. If I were him, I would stay away from Alex for a while.

Alexandra turned off the game and let out a small burp. She had just gotten done drinking a liter of Pepsi and now she was going to be burping all day. And they weren't going to be getting any quieter. Edward rolled his eyes at her while Emmett laughed. His wish was being able to burp, but that wish never came. Vampires can't burp, fart, or sneeze, but half vampires can. Ah the memories…

"I think I'll miss burping the most when I change," she smiled as another burp escaped her mouth. "What about you Fallon? What will you miss?"

"Sleeping I guess," I said with a hesitant expression. "Even if I have bad dreams, it's still cool to have them."

Alexandra nodded and sat down by Esme. She pulled her closed and smiled as she rocked Alex back and forth. Alex looked content in he grandmother's arms. She had that affect on her. We don't know why, but she always has.

"I think we should play baseball today," offered Alexandra all the sudden.

"Yeah!" I said with a smile. "We haven't played for a while and it's raining outside! Mom! Is it going to thunderstorm?"

My mom walked downstairs with my dad and smiled. What were they exactly doing up there? "We should get there around four. That's when the thunder really starts to kick it. And the clearing will be dry so it'll be easy to play in."

**-Alexandra-**

We arrived at the clearing around four. I had a baseball bat in my hand while Fallon juggled some baseballs in his hands. Gabriel was setting up bases along with my mommy. I looked around, it was pretty dry. The storm was to the north and it looked cool to see the lightening strike down in the distance followed by thunder.

"I call first bat!" I yelled as I walked over to Carlisle who was playing catcher. He didn't have any gear on whatsoever besides a glove, but that was because vampires didn't need gear. We could get out of the way of a flying ball with seconds to spare. Alice took the spot of pitcher while Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie took bases while my mom and dad took the outfield. Esme was going to call the shots of the game like she always did. She was really the only honest person who played the game.

"Play ball!" she yelled with a smile. I watched as Alice shook her head and nodded every one in a while. I tightened my grip on the bat while my gaze narrowed onto the ball. My feet were set in a stance and my hair draped down my shoulder to one side. I sucked in some breath as the ball came flying towards me and I swung, hard. The ball impacted with the bat and it went flying into the forest. I ran as fast as I could towards Rosalie as my parents ran into the forest to retrieve the ball. I was kind of surprised at the strength I had. I had never in my life shot a ball that far. It was kind of…shocking. With all my strength I dived into the baseline. "Safe!" I heard Esme call and I stuck my tongue out at my dad who came running into the clearing with the ball in hand. He frowned, but then smiled. I had his speed.

It went on like that for a good three hours. I had run about fifteen home runs and was now pitching. I had taken five years of softball so I knew almost everything about the sport. I looked at Emmett who was the catcher right now. He gave me the sign for a fastball and I nodded with a devilish smile. Edward was up to back and he smiled at me as I got ready for the pitch. He turned to a frown when he realized what kind of throw I was doing. Last time he got out because the ball went too fast for him, yeah right. I threw the ball and Edward swung. No impact, no sound. I looked at my uncle and he waved the ball at me. I smiled and looked over at my dad who was getting angry. He hated to lose against me. I caught the ball as Emmett threw it at me. He gave me the sign for a curve ball, I nodded. I pitched and Edward swung again, no impact. Edward looked at me again with small glare and then got ready to bat as Emmett threw the ball at me once again. Another fast ball? Of course. I threw the ball as hard as I could manage without falling and my dad swung, a huge crack erupting through the clearing. He actually hit the ball! I sat there stunned at it soared into the air a ways away from the clearing. Bella and Alice went running for it while I just sat there with my head in my ass.

"How the heck did you do that?" I yelled at him as he touched home. "You never do that!"

My dad ran up to me and gave me a tight hug. "Never underestimate a father's swing," he whispered in my ear. I punched him playfully while he ran back towards Emmett. I glared at him for a while until Alice came bursting into the clearing with a shocked expression on her face. My mom came afterwards running up to me and pulling me into her arms. Okay, my mom never did this unless something potentially dangerous was going to happen. What was going to happen?

"There's a coven coming our way," Alice explained. Gabriel and Fallon were pushed over by me and their mothers took them in their arms. They looked at me for help and I just shrugged.

"Are they dangerous?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't think so." **(A/N Sound familiar? But it won't happen the way it did in Twilight. All the characters are safe…hopefully.)**

We stood in silence as five figures walked into the clearing with topaz eyes just like my family. There were three males and two females. One woman had long jet black hair while the beauty that could mask Rosalie's in a day. She had on a Boy Like Girls t-shirt with skinny jeans and black vans. Number two of the females look older than the teenaged looking one. Around mid twenties at the most. Her hair was an auburn color with chunky waves within it. She wore a red polo with jeans under it and gym shoes. She looked pretty, but not as pretty as the younger one. Her smile was warm that was averted to Esme and the other woman of the family. The first and biggest male walked in the front of the group. His muscles were as big as Emmett's, but his hair was dark brown like mine with some blonde highlights in it. His outfit was more like a gothic army duded. All black, and a pair of dog tags around his neck. The one by the teenaged looking girl had black hair along with the other one I didn't really get a good look at. His body was like my dad's, but a little more muscle on him. He had the emo style going for him like I guessed was his mate. Then the last guy came and he took my breath away. His hair was jet black and a little long. He had on a blue t-shirt and a pair of kacki shorts. His muscles were a less massive than the alpha one, but he had a genuine smile to make up for it. He looked at me and gave a wink before turning his attention over to Carlisle.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle. What brings you here?" my grandfather asked with a polite smile. They shook hands before big muscle dude talked.

"I'm Lance. We just bought a place up here and will be staying for a few months before taking off to Europe to explore around there for a while." He looked over to his coven. "This is Anna, and William. They are mates." He pointed to the emo couple that was looking at my cousins and I in interest. "My mate Hannah." The woman smiled at us and took Lances hand. They looked around the same age and made a cute couple. "And this is our little guy Claude." Claude looked around my age, maybe a year older and he bowed his head slightly. He was hot; I'm not going to lie. Although something about the way his brother William looked at me creeped the hell out of me. His eyes scanned up and down my body and I heard a growl from my father. His stare, reminded me of the man in my dreams.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. This is my wife Esme," Carlisle put an arm around my grandmother's waist. "That is Emmett and his wife Rosalie. They're son Gabriel is the one with the huge muscle." He gestured towards my aunt. "This is Alice and her husband Jasper. They're son Fallon is well, you can tell whose is whose since their resemblance in remarkable. And that is Edward and Bella. They're daughter's name is Alexandra." We all smiled at them and I got a small wave from Claude! I smiled shyly looking away from him, but waved back.

"Would you like to come to our house? We could talk more comfortably there."

"We wouldn't want to intrude," said Hannah with a sweet smile.

"Oh, no dear, it would be our pleasure," Esme smiled.

"Well, then okay," said Lance as he started to follow Carlisle. I, along with Fallon, started to pick up the bases and equipment. Gabriel was talking to William and Anna, but I kept getting lustful looks from Will. It made me shiver. I didn't like William one bit. There was this feeling I got from him that yelled danger.

"Do you need help?" asked a soft voice from behind me. I was carrying all the bases and our bat while Fallon was all the way on the other side of the field carrying gloves and the extra baseballs we always needed.

I turned and saw Claude standing a few feet away with a pleasant smile. "Um…if you want." Claude took the bases from me and we walked in silence into the forest and in the direction of our cars. He was taking in all of his surroundings with interest.

"Are you the vampires we've been hearing about? The ones that had offspring?" He looked at me with his butterscotch eyes and my heart melted. They were so beautiful.

"Yup, that's us, the freaks."

"I don't think you're freaks. I think what your mothers were able to do was a miracle. What I would give to have a gift like that! Plus, if they hadn't been given that gift, I wouldn't have been able to meet such a beauty." He smiled down at me, and I wanted to just kiss him right then and there. No one has ever said something so sweet to me. It was always names like, hot or totally yummy. Never has it been beauty.

"Um…thanks…" I managed to say. He laughed and I couldn't help but giggle. "You're not too bad on the eyes yourself."

"I try," he smiled smugly.

"Right," I laughed. I hadn't laughed a real laugh in a long while. I felt so comfortable around him. It was as if we were meant to be friends. I asked him more questions and returned the favor of asking me them as well. I found out we liked the same bands like, Paramore, Linkin Park, Nine Inch Nails, and many more. We also liked the same movies. Although we had a small argument about which Dracula movie was the best. His was Dracula while mine was Van Helsing. Gotta love the Hugh Jackman. He's gonna be my future husband one day along with the dude that played Dracula. Forgot his name, don't shoot me.

I looked around at my family. Everyone was having a conversation with the new family. William kept on glancing at me as he talked about some kind of sport with the boys. He gave me a small smile and I shivered.

"I'll protect you," whispered Claude in my ear. I smiled up at him and started swinging the baseball bat back and forth. I had a feeling me and Claude were going to like each other.

We were back at the house a half hour later. Esme, Hannah, Rosalie, Anna, Bella, and Alice were in the kitchen while the guys were in the living room watching a baseball game. My cousins, William, Claude, and I were in Gabriel's room watching _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I was swooning over Orlando and Johnny. The guys were just watching it for the action and comedy.

"So how long have you and Anna been going together?" asked Fallon without taking his eyes off the screen.

"About…three years," answered William. "Alex, do you have a mate?"

I shook my head, avoiding his gaze. "How can I when I'm not even full vampire yet?"

"Someone could bite you," he whispered seductively. Claude let out a growl and William got up and walked out of the room. I looked over at Claude with a thankful smile. Me and him were lying on our stomachs on the bed while the boys had Gabriel's beanbag chairs. He bumped my shoulder with his, my liking for him increasing with every moment.

**Hi!**

**Did you like it? I hoped you did. Claude is such a lifesaver. REVIEW!**

**Missa.**


	5. Seduction

-Fallon-

**Wa-cha! I always wanted to do that. So I'm guessing people have taken a liking to Alexandra. I had some of my friends over yesterday and they read the last chapter I put and said that they loved Alex. I'm going to start this off with Alex cuz I like her too. She seems pretty cool.**

**-Alexandra-**

Linkin park blasted through my headphones as I lay on my bed listening to a "Crawling." remix that my father made using his piano. I put my hands behind my head and let my mind wonder into a trance like state. Images went along with the music. The varied from a war, to myself dancing on a stage with Claude. I smiled at that thought as I imagined myself doing the Tango with him His hand caressing my thighs and our lips barely touching. He had a smile on his face as he and I did a full body roll around the stage. It was one of the most back bending moves I knew, and it was really back bending. My body would lean against my partner's and we'd do body rolls in unison. I remember the first week my back would pop from doing it.

I opened my eyes and gasped. William was at the foot of my bed with a small smile playing on his lips. I sat up, taking out my headphones and looking at him in shock. He plopped himself down on my bed and looked at me with seduction in his eyes. "What are you doing in here?" I asked while scooting away from him. He crawled nearer to me until his body was pressed up against mine. He raised his head to where mind was and our lips were barely touching. His hands were pinning my wrists to my sides and he was strong, really strong. I tried to get loose, but he only tightened his grip.

"You are so beautiful Alexandra." he whispered against my lips.

"William, you have a mate," I said in a shaky voice.

"She's hunting with your family right now, she won't know." He leaned in a hair closer and roughly kissed my lips. I bit his lip hard and he jumped back onto the floor. I spat out his dead blood and watched as he stared at me in shock. He brought his finger up to his lips, coating his fingertips with the blood. He looked at it for a while, then he smiled. "I underestimated you. You are a feisty one. Maybe I just need to tame you." William slowly walked around to my side of the bed, his fingers dancing on my sheets. I clutched my legs to my chest and felt my heart start to beat rapidly. His cold fingertips danced up my leg and down my exposed thigh. I was wearing black very short shorts and I regretted the decision. He got closer and closer to my forbidden spot. I swatted his hand away and jumped off my bed. William was there in a second. I back up a little and felt my lower back press up against my computer desk. A devilish smile spread across his face as he pressed his body to mine, pinning me against my desk. I bent my back a little trying to get away from him. A soft laugh escaped him lips and he gripped my hair tightly. He leaned in and grazed my neck with his teeth. "You're blood is so enticing…"

"Please stop," I begged in a whisper. William raised his head to where we were eyes level. His eyes held an insane looked within them and it scared me to the highest degree. He laughed and gripped my hair tighter than before, making me cry out in pain. His hand groped my thigh as he bent his head down to my neck. He licked my neck with a hungry growl and I felt myself grow a little dizzy. William lifted his head once again, his hand gently gliding against my inner thigh. I looked into his eyes as he leaned in and inhaled my scent again. His teeth grazed my skin as I prepared myself to the fire that would erupt in my veins. He suddenly pulled away though.

"Children, we're home!" yelled Emmett from downstairs. William cursed and disappeared from my sight, leaving me breathless. I stood there for a few moments, trying to remember as to how to move. Slowly, I made my way out of my room and tugged down at my blue tank top. I walked down the hallway and down the stairs. Everyone, including Lance's coven that he gave the last name of Rayne too, were gathered in the living room watching The Devil's Advocate. William was among them with his arm wrapped around Anna. He looked up at me and winked. I shivered and made my way down the stairs, sitting in between my dad and Jasper. Edward put his arm around me and held me close. Jasper gave me an observing look as I tried to avoid his gaze. He could sense my fearful emotions, but I pushed them away from my being and watched the movie in interest. Even through that, I could feel his gaze on me. I would ever so often glance over at him and he'd be watching me from the corner of his eye.

"Anything interesting happen when we were gone?" asked Carlisle when the movie ended. I shook my head with a small smile while the guys rambled on about them missing the craziest episode of Scarred. I rolled my eyes, I hated the show. All that wiping out made me want to hurl. The blood didn't faze me; it was just the way the guys turned out after the whole incident. Some had no teeth; others had plates in their backs and legs. I still think it's crazy that they'd skateboard after that. But that's what I'd do after getting hurt from a skateboarding accident. Skateboarding was really up high on my hobbies, but dancing ruled them all.

"What about you Alex?" asked William with a secretive smile. "Did you do anything interesting?"

"I just listened to music the whole time," I replied with a small glare in my eyes.

"I'm going to make a snack for you guys," said Esme as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oh, make some Hot Pockets!" yelled Gabriel as he ran into the kitchen after her.

"No! You guys had the worst gas after that!" Esme screamed. I busted out laughing at the memory along with Emmett and Jasper. Everyone had to leave the house because it smelt so bad. I laughed even harder at the memory of my family's faces after the first fart war. Yeah, there were like twenty after the boys ate just one Hot Pocket. It was the worse day of my life because the smell wouldn't go away and it seeped into my clothes.

"Don't bring me back to that day," said Carlisle while wrinkling his nose. I held back more laughter and he smiled at me.

I heard a burp from inside the kitchen and my eyes widened. "Gabriel!" yelled Esme. Damn, he got skill. I couldn't even burp that loud and I was the burping queen. I heard a small laughed and looked over at Claude who was seated on the floor with Hannah and Lance. He looked up at me and I smiled in returned. I had only known him for a week and I was really starting to like him. He started school with us on Monday and I couldn't wait! I really hoped we had classes together because I just felt that we clicked.

"I gonna go upstairs," I announced and got up from my spot. I walked up the stairs, well bounced since that's usually how I went up the stairs. I heard another burp from the kitchen, giggling as I walked down the hallway and into my room. I logged onto my computer and started playing, "Feel Good Hit Summer" by Queens of the Stone Age. They were one of my favorite bands. Josh Hommes was so hot that words couldn't describe him.

"That's a bad song," I heard a voice say in mock anger. I turned to see Claude in my doorway with his arms crossed. He stood with authority, but it was kind of funny since he kind of looked like Superman in skater clothing.

"So," I said simply with a smile. "I bet you listen to bad songs too."

"No," he laughed as he plopped down on my bed and rested his chin on his hand. He looked around my room with interest. "You have a very girly room you know that? I mean, with all the dance trophies and crap." He got up and looked at my computer, taking my hand off the mouse. He looked at all my history, and I just sat there with a weirded out expression. No one has ever done that to me before.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked as he went onto my Microsoft files.

"Just seeing what you do behind closed doors," he smiled. He opened on file that I realized was little poems I worked on when I had a lot on my mind. I turned off the monitor as quickly was I could. He looked at me with a small smile. "Embarrassed?" he asked as he turned on the monitor again. I turned if off, looking at him with an annoyed gaze. "Okay, I'll check it out later."

"I won't let you in my room."

"You will," he laughed and sat back down on my bed. He bounced on it for a while and lightening flashed in the distance. It made me jump and he started to laugh. "You're so unpredictable Alex."

"Sorry if I'm half human," I smiled and hopped up on the bed with a small smile. Claude wrapped a blanket around me and laid me back on one of my pillows. I looked up at the ceiling as he lay on his stomach looking at me for a while. We didn't say anything, just enjoyed the peaceful silence. I looked at him and found that he was staring at me with an intense gaze. He was thinking about something and I wanted to know what it was. I propped myself on my elbow, looking at him with the same intense gaze. "You have beautiful eyes," he whispered. I smiled and hesitantly brushed some of his hair out of his face. His skin was cool against my warm touch. I still had the warmth of a human, but that would change when I became a full vampire. He closed his eyes and a peaceful smile played on his lips. "That feels really good," he whispered. He grabbed my hand gently, pressing my whole hand against his cheek. Claude sighed and looked at me with his butterscotch eyes. They were warm and inviting. I smiled at him as he lowered my hand to his neck and resting is head on the pillow beside mine.

"Have you ever felt this before?" I asked after a while, gesturing to my hand. He shook his head in response, his eyes looking at my lips. He leaned in closely, until out lips were barely touching. Claude looked into my eyes and smiled, before leaning in. Our lips were nearly touching…

"Claude!" yelled Fallon's voice as he footsteps echoed through the hallway. Claude sighed and leaned away from me. He lay as still as stone as Fallon came in. I acted like I was sleeping.

"Dude, what are you doing in here?"

"She fell asleep when she was listening to music so I tucked her in. I was just laying here trying to pretend to sleep. I miss it." I smiled at his excuse. He was good, real good.

"Oh," said Fallon. "Well…I was just wondering if you'd want to play Halo with us downstairs."

"Sure," Claude replied. I felt his weight leave the mattress and I opened my eyes to see it empty. Footsteps were heard down the hallway, but I felt a cold hand running through my hair. "Sweet dreams love," his voice whispered in my ear and he kissed my cheek before leaving. Well, at least I got something.

**Ello,**

**Sorry….It's too short for my liking, but I had nothing else I felt needed to be put in.**

**Yeah, only Alex's point of view this time. Tell me what you thought about this…**

**Missa!**


	6. A Mate for William?

-Gabriel-

**Sorry of the delay peeps. Appreciate the Reviews!**

**-Gabriel-**

Alex and I sat in creative writing with nothing particular to do. We had finished our poems over the weekend and were just waiting for class to be over. I looked over at her as she was doodling in her sketchbook for art, her eyes so distant, yet so alert at the same time. She was a brilliant drawer, a woman of a number of talents as my father called her. Right now she was drawing a ballroom of some sort. Three thrones were sitting upon an altar with a single line of carpet leading to it. There were tapestries lining the walls and candles in various places. A table was right by the biggest throne with a wine glass and table next to it. There was some sort of liquid in it, but she was drawing in grey pencil so I didn't know what she wanted to liquid to be. There was also a window peaking out on the far left of the paper. She made a garden landscape within the window with roses, and a fountain. The place she was drawing looked tremendously huge, and the detail of her art work made Fallon look like a novice.

"Where is that? I've never seen it before," I whispered as lowly as I could.

Alex lifted her gaze to mine and shrugged. "I just started doodling and this came out. But I feel likes it's missing something…" she trailed off and looked at her drawing for a while. I didn't think it would come to her, but it did! She started making splatter looking marks all over the drawing. All over the thrones, walls, and even the floor.

"What the hell Alex?" I whispered in bewilderment.

She looked at me with on eyebrow arched. "It's just a drawing Gabriel," she said and went back to putting more detail into her now horrific scene. I felt sort of like throwing up. That's how good it was and the feeling coming off of it just made me want to rip it up and throw it away. Alex had never in the history of her life drawn something as bad as that. It was usually flowers, trees, and people she drew, not horrific scenes that look liked the aftermath of a war. "What?" she asked after the teacher stepped out of the room to talk to a principal. She must have noticed me looking at the drawing with an interested expression on my face like the others around her.

"Did you dream about this?" I asked. "I mean, if you could draw out your dreams then we'd get of a better sense of what is scaring your."

"Gabriel, this is just something I drew up, nothing more." I heard her mutter some words I couldn't even comprehend and just waited for the class to be over. The other kids were looking at Alex as she drew and made her image even more graphic than before. It was bloodier than the movie _300_!

The bell rang loudly in the classroom and we all filed out without a backwards glance at the teacher. I kept close to Alex as we walked through the hallways and back to our lockers. She remained silent, as if her thoughts were racing within her mind. I wanted to tell her whatever was wrong she could tell me. But I knew that if Fallon couldn't get her to open up, no one could. It worried me to the highest degree and scared me even more.

We stopped at our lockers, taking out what we needed for the next class. I had Weight Lifting class with my dad while Alex had dancing. We had different types of gyms we could enter so we joined regular and special gym periods. We had the energy of a vampire, so why not use it?

Alex took out dancing shoes along with some dance work out clothes. I just took out my gym uniform. We walked down the hallway while people parted for us. Alex kept her eyes looking at the floor. She was usually taking in the sights and saying hi to people she passed by. She was so different today, and it seemed like everyone in the school noticed.

We reached the gyms within seconds. "I'll see you after class," I said with a small smile.

She looked up at me with vacant eyes and nodded. Without a word, we took our separate ways, my worry building with every second I wasn't with her.

**-Alexandra-**

It had happened again, William trying to make a move on me. I was alone in a hallway this morning delivering passes since I was an office aide. I had just finished my rounds and was skipping down the hallways like I always did. My mind kept on wondering to my dream. It was the same as I had before, but the man had kissed me. It was a kiss I wished I could have, so tender and yet strong at the exact same time. The memory made me smile, but I knew I should be worrying about it.

I was just about to round a corner to when William appeared right in front of me, making me jump. There was a smile on his face as he pushed me against the wall, our faces inches apart. "There you are," he smiled. "I was wondering where you escaped off to." He ran his hands through my hair. I pushed him and started to back away in the other direction. He laughed and walked towards me with another seductive smile. "You're hurting my feelings Alexandra," he said in mock sadness. "I thought we were best friends." He laughed again and I wondered how no one could hear us. I looked at the nearest classroom, then back at him. "They won't hear you," he said as if the read my mind. "I'm making sure they can't even see us." My heartbeat quickened as I started to back up even more. What did he do in his human life to make him have such a dangerous power?

"William, what do you want from me?" I finally asked after what seemed like hours of him taunting me. A smile played on his lips as he disappeared, and I felt a hand grabbed my waist and pull me to a stone body.

"I want you to give in into your desires," he breathed into my ear with a seductive purr. He kissed the sensitive spot on my neck and I couldn't stop a moan from escaping my lips. "See? You want me as much as I want you. Just give in and become my mate. I will shower you with your deepest desires and give pleasure beyond your wildest dreams." His breath seeped down my neck and I felt goosebumps erupt on my skin. He chuckled as he hand slid down my stomach and onto my thigh.

"I-I couldn't do that to Anna," I finally found my voice. "You should be happy with her."

"I'd be happier with you," he smile and pressed me harder into him. He gripped my chin and turned my head to his. Our lips were breaths away and I felt myself grow dizzy again. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he kept me in place as he placed his lips onto mine. I struggled against him, trying to loosen his grip on my waist. He chuckled against my lips, releasing me and backing away with a small smile. "Don't worry darling, you'll come around sometime." He disappeared as I stood breathless in the hallway. I touched my lips ever so softly. Why did I want him to come back? To kiss me harder than he did before. I closed my eyes. No! I didn't want him, he was evil! He wanted to abandon his mate that I have become friends with. I wouldn't succumb to him in any way, shape, or form.

"Damn him," I whispered as I walked towards the office with anger fueling every feeling within my being.

Now, two classes later, I was coming out of dance class with a blank expression on my face. My father said that when I was thinking very hardly, I had no expression whatsoever in my eyes or face. I didn't care though; I had a lot of things to think about. Why the hell would William want me to be his mate? I'm nothing special and he had Anna. She's the best! I already love her like a sister. She even shares my love for skateboarding! We skate till the break of dawn on the weekends and she had a healing power so she can heal me whenever I break a bone. It happened a lot this weekend. Carlisle was pissed when he found out I was skating the dark. Eh, at least I wasn't on the phone talking to one of my friends while I skated in the dark because that is a very deadly combination. Trust me; I've had many sprained ankles from doing that. And they say Gabriel is the one with the brain damage in the family…

I found myself at my locker. I put my stuff away and walked over to the cafeteria. I wasn't really hungry, but I needed the protein so that I could get more defined abs. I may have had the body of Rosalie, but I just felt that since I'm still half human I could work more on getting the one body that everyone wanted, even if I already had it.

"Alex!" I heard my name being called from behind me. I turned to see Fallon and Claude running up to me. Gabriel was behind them walking with a small limp, he'd get over it.

"Ello," I said with a smile as they caught up to me. They all had smiles on their faces and Fallon hugged me tightly. I was slightly confused for a second, but Fallon seemed to realize my confusion.

"Alice had a vision that we're going to be full vampire around Christmas time!" he whispered in excitement. "We're gonna be in some kind of ballroom, but we'll be vampires!"

I smiled up at him and hugged Gabriel when he finally made it to us. "I can't wait!" I giggled as we walked toward the cafeteria. Claude put his arm around me and gave me a tight squeeze. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me with almost loving eyes. My heart fluttered, making me give him a full hug. He spun me around while the other two just watched with smiles. "You will be such a beautiful vampire Alexandra," he whispered in my ear as he let me down. "More beautiful than you are now, and words can't compare to your beauty." I looked down, trying to hide my blush. Damn mom and her blushing episodes when she was human.

We walked into the cafeteria with smiles on our faces. We all went into the lunch line even if Claude didn't eat human food. I got a protein bar and water while the other two got huge helpings of the school's runny macaroni and cheese, ugh. I wouldn't dare touch the stuff even if you paid me. Claude seemed to be as disgusted as me because right as I paid for my food, we took off away from my cousins. My family was situated in the same spot as usual and Claude and I took the end seats that were empty for anyone to take. Everyone was looking from me with smiles, I couldn't help but smile back as I opened my protein bar to reveal a cookie dough flavored mush that looked like a piece of poo. It may have look disgusting, but on my diet it was the best thing next to my 100 calorie packs. I took a bite and chewed the mush in my mouth. Claude looked at me as if I was insane while the rest of the family just talked about things I really wasn't interested in.

"What?" I finally asked after my second bite. Everyone was seated in their chairs, and just guess who took a seat right next to me. Yeah, William, but he was in a conversation with Jasper about bikes. My uncle kept on looking at me as he probably felt my anxiety grow. That's when it came to me; how come my dad and aunt couldn't see what was happening? They would've kicked William out the day he did his little seduction act. I glanced over at him, before returning my attention to Claude.

"How could you eat that stuff?" he asked as he ripped off a piece of it and studied it with scientific eyes. "It looks so…gross."

"It's not that bad," I said as I held back laughter. His face was priceless. I took the piece that was in his hands and popped in it my mouth. He sat back and watched me eat the rest of it with a smile on my face.

I was sipping my water and listening to my dad rant on and on about cars when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Chase smiling down at me. He kneeled down to my level and looked at me. "I'm having this sort of Halloween Party in a few weeks. I was wondering if you'd like to come. You'll need a costume and crap, but I was hoping you'd be there. I haven't been able to talk to you since about a week ago."

I smiled at him. "Well," I thought for a second. He probably just wanted me to go so that he could see me in a sexy costume. On the other hand, I'd have fun and I could probably bring Claude with me. "I guess I could…" I trailed off and looked over at my family and the Rayne's. I shivered when I saw the William was watching me inventively.

"Of course you family can come," Chase added with a sweet smile. I looked back at him with a flirty smile.

"Thanks," I said.

Chase smiled and stood up. "I guess I see you in gym then." He went off to his own click and I saw my dad glower at him with a snarl. Well, I didn't care because Claude was smiling at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

**Ello**

**Sorry I didn't do Fallon's POV but that was because I felt you guys have waited long enough for the chapter to come out. I just joined Track so it's taking up my schedule and I'm really tired after practices. I'll try and get the next chapter out this weekend.**

**Missa.**


	7. A Loophole

-Fallon-

**All of you guys love the guess who had what power. Well, you guys are starting to piece some things together and I'm proud of you!**

**-Fallon-**

"I need you to talk to your cousin," started my dad as he walked into my room and sat in a beanbag chair next to my bed. I was on my bed reading "Howl's Moving Castle" and listening to my stereo that had Modest Mouse coming from the speakers.

"Which one?" I asked as I put my stereo on pause.

"Alex," he replied. Everyone, but the guys, were out hunting along with the Rayne coven. Alex was at a dance practice and Gabriel and I had just gotten home from football practice. Gabriel was probably still in the shower soaking up all the damn hot water. He's a giant douchebag if you ask me.

"Why?"

"I keep on getting the sense that she's scared of something. Whenever the Rayne's are over she gets this anxiety that is stronger than I've ever felt. She's also scared about something and it's not just her dreams." Jasper looked at me as if I knew all the answers. Well, I didn't since whenever I brought up the subject of why she was so quiet she'd always switch the subject to something else. "I tried getting her alone to talk to her, but she keeps on avoiding me, Fallon." he added with worry. Alex was usually the closest to Jasper since he helped her through a lot of tough times in the past.

"I could try talking to her, but she's been very quiet these pass few weeks…" I said.

Jasper nodded with a weak smile. I heard footsteps and watched as Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Gabriel came in with worried looks on their faces. Edward had the most worry of them all. They all found places to sit in my room and I felt slightly uncomfortable. It was usually Gabriel's room that we had secret guy meetings. I guess this time was an exception or something on the lines of it.

"Do you know of any reason she'd be scared?" Edward asked the whole lot of us. His fatherly worry was shown on his faces and his eyes were staring at a blank wall. He was scared for his little girl. I know it pained him to see her scared and so quiet these pass few weeks. It affected all of us in our own way. Emmett was always stalking her in the hallways at school along with Edward. Fallon and I were trying to get her to talk along with the girl's. The Rayne coven was even helping. William was always asking about her and how she was. He was really caring, but not as much as Claude. I think he'd be the best one to get any information from Ally. They seemed to connect and they looked really happy whenever they were around each other. He always made her smile and it even helped Edward with his worry.

"Maybe her dreams are scaring her," offered Carlisle. "You guys said she wasn't able to tell you. Maybe she's just scared that she can't speak about them." Moon came into the room with her ocean blue eyes looking at us with a sort of concern. She hopped up onto Edward's lap and gave him a comforting lick on his cheek. He smiled and stroked her fur. She purred as we all sat in silence thing about what Carlisle said. That had to be it! There was no other explanation. No, that wasn't it. I felt there was something else brewing in her mind that she couldn't tell.

"I don't think that's it," I finally said after a few moments of silence. They all looked at me waiting to an explanation. "Dad said that he felt her anxiety when the Rayne's were ever near her. Maybe she's scared of one of the, but I don't see how. They've been so nice to us."

"They haven't had any negative thoughts towards her though," said Edward. "They all love her like she was a part of their coven. I don't know why she'd be scared of them."

We fell silent after a while. None of us looked at one another. We were all in our own little worlds of thoughts. I then looked outside. The sky was dark with clouds and a few lightening bolts were seen in the distance. I watched as Gabriel paced in front of it while Emmett laced his fingers together in thought. That was it! I was going to find this out sooner or later. So, I got up from my spot and walked out of the room. The other's followed me in interest as I walked into Alex's room and started shuffling through stuff.

"What are you doing?" asked Edward.

I looked over at my uncle from a desk drawer I was looking in. "If she won't tell us what's bothering her, then we'll have to do this on our own. She could be in danger for all we know and this is the best way to start." Everyone seemed to see my logic in this since they started looking around her room as well. Edward took her bedside tables, Carlisle looked at her bookcase, Emmett was going through her closet, and Gabriel was looking under her bed. I looked back over to my post, shuffling through papers that looked as if poems were written on them. There was one that caught my eye instantly:

My dark angel of the night

You are the sun of my day and the moon of my twilight

Your eyes haunt my thoughts

My body willing for yours to be close to mine

Your stone lips pressed against mine are missed with every waking day

You are the angle of my night

The blood of my twilight.

I slowly put the paper back in its place before shuffling through more. That poem scared me a little bit, but disturbed me even more. The blood of my twilight? Where did she think that up? I had never seen her poetry but would always catch her typing something up on her laptop. I always thought that poem were private unless she was doing it for school. It wasn't as personal then…

"Hold up," I heard Emmett say. I looked towards him and saw a whip in his hand. Not just any whip, a kind of sex toy whip. It was pink with a black handle and feathers on the end. My mouth dropped along with everyone else.

"Where did she get that?" asked Carlisle.

We all shrugged and went back to work. I found more poems like the first. I had finished with the desk drawers and now my eyes were on the laptop. I shouldn't, but I should under the circumstances. I'd save it for last if we didn't find anything else.

"I think I found something…" said Gabriel. He was now helping Carlisle leaf through books to find any pages missing or added. He pulled out a sketchbook that was behind her Harry Potter series. It looked like it had just been added to her collection since there was not a scratch on it. Her art sketchbook at school was torn and ripped everywhere. We all went toward the bed as Gabriel set it down upon her silk sheets. The cover was black to match the stain on the wood. Gabriel flipped the first page and we all stared at the picture in a sort of shock.

**-Gabriel-**

The picture was of the man in that mask from my dreams with Alexandra in his arms. He wore all black, but a white shirt poked of out his jacket that looked more like a cloak. He still wore the mask and his eyes were colored in red. A smile played on his lips and there was a wind in the drawing that passed through his hair as the background of trees faded in the distance. The picture was set in a wooded area and Alex colored the sky black with an orange moon high in the sky. Steam was coming out of the man's mouth while snow covered the ground.

My eyes instantly averted to Alexandra. She was in a white dress that made her dark hair pop. Her eyes were closed while a small smile was visible on her lips. Her dress was made of a soft looking material; the sleeves covered her arms of a white jacket that looked like it was trail down the ground. A collar of the coat was flipped up to keep her neck warm. Her dress beneath it had a golden trim on it while bands of gold made the torso of the dress look as if it was a corset. It might have been for all I knew. She seemed to curl up into his chest with a content smile on her face and that disturbed me.

"That's the man from her…our dreams…" said Fallon with a scared voice.

"She dreamed it," I said while flipping to another page. My eyes bulged and so did the others. I heard Edward growl beside me. I couldn't blame him.

This one was a little bit…graphic. There were two masks lying on the stone floor. One was the man's and the other was the red one that Alex had on in the dream all almost shared together. In the background there was a bed with a canopy over it. You could see the silhouette of a woman arching her back and her hair flipping back as if she just flung her head back. There was also a silhouette of a man, but he was under her. I could only guess who the two people were inside that bed.

I was about to flip the next page when the sound of laugher came to my ears. We all rushed towards the window, seeing Alex get out of an unfamiliar car. It was black with the top down. I looked at the figure in it and saw it was Chase! What the hell man?! I thought she didn't like him?! She was so confusing! And it was about to thunderstorm and Chase had his top down! What kind of idiot was his?

She waved as Chase drove out of the driveway and started towards the house. She glanced up at her bedroom window, stopping. Oh shit! Everyone in the room went on a cleaning spree and we got everything back where it should've been in three seconds. Fallon and I sat on her bed, pretending to read Harry Potter while the other guys disappeared. I heard her footsteps up the stairs and in the hallways. She appeared in the doorway with her arms crossed. She looked at us, then around her room. Her eyes had suspicion in them.

"Hey," I said, looking up from my book.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked with an annoyed voice. There was an edge of anger within it that made me want to shrink into the shadows of her room.

"Just reading," answered Fallon with a small smile. "How was dance practice?"

"Fine," she said, not coming into her room. She leaned against the doorway, studying us for a long while. I didn't think she was buying the whole innocent act. "That's a big book you're reading Gabriel," she commented. I was pretending the read the sixth book and I was a least a few pages to the end. "How did you feel about chapter twenty seven?" she asked me with a small smile.

"Uh…" Oh shit! She was good, real good.

"What were your guys doing in my room?" she asked suddenly, stepping into the room.

"We wanted to find out what you were keeping from us," said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see her father looking down at her with black eyes.

**-Alexandra-**

I glared at my father as he pushed me into my room and sat me down on my computer chair. The other three guys of the family joined us in the room, looking at us with stern faces. They look a little disappointed with me, and I had an idea why.

"So you can draw your dreams huh?" asked my father with his arms crossed and his eyes darker than night. I just stared at the floor with my jaw set and my arms crossed over my chest as well. "Why didn't you tell us you found a loophole Alexandra Marie?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. I flinched, but tried not to let it show. He was livid with me; he hardly ever used my middle name in an argument. "Answer me!" he commanded.

"Yeah I can draw my dreams," I answered the first question, not looking him in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think you needed to know. Any of you," I said, now meeting his gaze. "Maybe I felt that what goes on when I sleep should be kept private."

"Oh, so the dreams of you being taken somewhere are supposed to be kept private?" asked Emmett. I jumped at his loud voice, hating myself for it. "What if they were warnings for future events Alex? You can't keep these things from us, your family."

I said nothing. I couldn't think of anything to say. He was right, but I never wanted them to know. It was like a five year old keeping a secret. I didn't want anyone to know but me. My mother always said what goes on in the mind should be kept private, well I'm living up to it.

"You will draw your dreams every night that you have one," instructed my father while he dropped down to my level. I tried to look away, but he kept my head in place. "I don't care how graphic they are, you will draw them and give them to either me or Carlisle, you understand?" I nodded without a word. "We will be keeping tabs on you from now on, you will not be alone anywhere, got it?"

"Fuck you," I said and took his hands, throwing him against the wall. I ran passed Carlisle as he tried to block the door, but I was too fast. I jumped down all of the stairs, running out the door as everyone started to come up the driveway in their cars. I dashed for the forest, not even glancing behind me. Thunder echoed in the sky, I didn't care though. I just needed to get out of there before I lost even more control.

**Ello,**

**Oh, I'm actually surprised that I got this much written in only a few hours. I'll update soon, don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Missa.**


	8. Guardian Angel

-Alexandra-

**I just had a funny little thought pop in my mind. In almost every story I write, for school and here, I have Edward thrown into a wall or house or even a school. What is it with me hurting Edward all the time?**

**-Alexandra-**

I wasn't far from La Push, so I had to stop at the treaty line. I had run along some cliffs where the waves below it crashed against the jagged rocks below. The downpour of rain soaked my clothes and hair, but I didn't care. I knew what I did was wrong. Cussing out my own father, throwing his against a freaking wall! What was wrong with me?! I would never do that, I couldn't. Edward was my dad, my papa.

I sat at the edge of the cliff, watching the waves as they rolled to the shore to my left. I was one messed up chick. I was being stalked by a guy I didn't even like, the guy I do like is trying his best to contain himself, Chase is trying with all his might to get me alone in his room with him, and I threw my dad against a wall because he told me to draw my dreams! I don't even think a shrink could help me. "Fuck," I said while putting my head in my hands. My lower lip quivered as my tears and the coldness the rain brought when it poured down my back. This was probably the working of my mom. The rain clouds before were too far off to being able for it to rain. With the control of elements, my mother could control when and where it rains. Nifty gift if you ask me.

I looked down at the water, contemplating whether I should jump or not. I probably wouldn't die, but it was at least worth a shot. I could try and end the dreams, the nightmares. I could end the protectiveness my family had over me. I could end my struggle with William. It was just take one small step over the edge. It seemed almost inviting. I stood up, looking at the abyss below. The wind picked up and the water stung my face as if it were daggers. I shivered as I walked up to the edge, my toes almost hanging off. I looked down, being hypnotized by the waves of the water. It was as if nature was dancing for me. I closed my eyes, about to step forward when pair of cold strong arms pulled me back. My body was dragged to a nearby log and then next thing I knew, a woman wearing all black was staring at me through a black mask that covered the upper half of her face. Her ice blue eyes staring daggers at me while her pale skin contrasted from her long hair and the cloak she wore. The hood was up and the front had not on design on it. There was a silver cross dangling from a silver chain while a silver sort of rope was tied around her waist to how off how tiny it was. Her waist was as tiny as mine. I looked up at her in awe as her eyes softened and she started pacing with her arms that were encased in heavy sleeves were behind her back. She stopped, looking at me with disappointment in her eyes.

"Why would you try to kill yourself Alexandra?" she asked with a voice that sounded like an angel's. I instantly relaxed at the sound of her voice. "Did you even think of your family? How your poor mother would react at this?"

I mutely shook my head. I was still shocked by the fact that she saved me from doing something unthinkable. Now that I was here, I realized that was a bad idea. I thought of my family. They would have bee devastated. I bet Alice already had a vision about me trying to kill myself.

"Who are you?" I asked after a while.

The woman only smiled. "I'm the reason that you are here today. The reason your cousins are here," she merely said and it clicked in my head. No, this woman couldn't be her. It couldn't be true. She killed herself! "You can breathe now Alex," she spoke with amusement.

"You're…Cassie?"

"I go by Cassandra now, but yes, I am her. Or at least I was until Lucifer took away my vampiric side from drinking his tears and gave it to my master. Now I'm just an immortal with powers, taking orders from a different master."

I looked at the cross. "God?" I guessed.

"In a sense," she answered with a small smile. "I have been promoted to Fallen Angel and now I'm serving under a vampire you know a lot about. He'll be my master until God's sees fit to let me into heaven. He has mercy for me since I didn't choose my vampire life, my father did." She said the last part with a sneer. My mother had said that she hated her father, Razmir, for bargaining her life for his own immortality.

"So…am I going to hell?" I asked. It was random, but I was really interested in what lay in the future for me.

She shook her head. "I made sure that all vegetarian vampires went to heaven. My master may have red eyes, but no matter how much animal blood he drinks, they won't turn to topaz like your family. He has to use his powers to make him look like he is supposed to."

"Who is your master?"

"You already now him," she smiled. I was still confused. She sighed. "The blood of my twilight," she recited a line from the poem I had written about the man from my dreams. I looked at her, eyes wide and mouth opened in shock.

"What's his name?" I said after a while.

"I can't tell you that. You'll know soon enough." She looked up at the sky for a little bit. "Your mother is really sad. Alice told the family about her vision and now they're looking along the cliffs. I won't have much time with you." She looked back down at me. "Draw you dreams, Master wants you to. He'll be your future mate so he wants your family to know what you dream about of him. I know it may be a shock, but it's the truth. And apologize to your father, you shouldn't have said, "Fuck you." to him."

"I'll try," I promised. "But what about William?"

She smiled. "That was all a test. He still lusts for you and wants to be your mate, but now your father and aunt can see his thoughts and his future."

"You did that to me?!"

She shrugged. "I had to test your will Alexandra. Only a strong willed woman can be the mate of my master. I'll be watching your though, so don't worry. I'll make sure you're safe from him. Think of my as your guardian angel."

We both heard a twig snap, and she disappeared from my sight. I looked around the trees that surrounded me along with the cliffs, finding my own father coming out of the woods along with the rest of my family, no Rayne's were present. They all looked relieved for some reason, I wondered why. (Note the sarcasm people.) We didn't say anything for a while, the rain didn't even let up. We were all soaked, in a very uncomfortable silence.

"You're not dead," said Alice after a long while. I didn't her gaze. I walked over a log and took a seat on it. I stared at the soaked mud under my shoes, watching water start to puddle. "Why aren't you dead? I had a vision of you killing yourself."

"I came to my senses," I whispered. I felt a hand slap across my face, making me fall in the mud. I looked up to see my own mother standing over me, looking as if she's about to cry her eyes out. I stood up, slapping her back harder than she did to me. She looked at me as if I was crazy, but I stood my ground. "I hit back mother," I explained as my father walked up to her, holding her in his grasp.

"What is wrong with you Alexandra?" he boomed as he took a step forward. I backed away slightly. "Why are you acting this way? Throwing me against a fucking wall, hitting your mother, and trying to kill yourself! Did you not think about what that would do to us?! You have been so distant these passed few weeks and it's scaring the hell out of us! You won't even talk to your own cousins about what is bothering you. So I'm going to ask you this and I better get an answer so help me God! What the hell is bothering you?"

I didn't say anything, I was too scared. My father had never yelled at me like this and my family just standing there watching. Carlisle and Esme were looking at me as if I was something from an different world, Alice and Jasper looked as if they were on the verge of tears just like Rosalie and Emmett, Fallon looked scared while Gabriel looked as if he wanted to reach out to me and tell me everything was okay, but my parents were the ones I looked at the most. My mother staring at me as if she feared me and my father with anger and disappointment in his eyes. I feared that if I did say something, he'd get very angry with me. And if I didn't, he'd still be angry. I was scared of which option I could choose. I was scared that William would find out and bring harm to my family.

"I'm scared dad," I croaked through tears that were slowly gliding down my face. "I'm…scared of telling you what I dream and some other things that are going on in my life…" It was true. I was scared as to how he would react. Edward Cullen had a very, very nasty temper that I've only provoked a few times in the past. Like that one time he walked in on me and my ex kinda getting ready to do it on my bed. I thought they were out hunting, I thought wrong.

"There's something happening outside of your dreams?" he asked, approaching me. I jumped back, not wanting him to be close when I told him. But I did nod, just to give in a little answer of what was going on in my life. "What is it then?"

"William…has been…" it was really difficult to say. I had to pause just to keep the words straight as I tried to configure my mouth to pronounce them. "William has been…shit!" I couldn't say it without struggling. What was wrong with me?! I took a deep, relaxing breath. "William has been…trying his best to…seduce me." There, it was out, I said it. Oh yeah I said it!

"It what way is he trying to seduce you?" he asked with a blank face. His eyes were still dark, like everyone else in the family.

"Uh…getting me alone, kissing me, the whole deal…I don't like it either."

"He has a mate," said Emmett.

"You think I don't know that?" I asked with a small glare.

"I would've heard his thoughts though and Alice would be able to see your future."

"Uh…about that…" I began. I couldn't tell them, could I?

_Do I have to do everything for you?! _asked a voice that sounded somewhat like Cassie's. I guess I was the only one who actually heard it. Suddenly she appeared right next to me, but no one seemed to notice. "They can't see me," she said. "Now repeat after me. Maybe he has a weird way of blocking powers and futures. If he can manipulate what a person hears, maybe he could manipulate the way people hear his thoughts and see into futures. It's only a theory, but I'm pretty sure it's right. Try again, when we see him again." I repeated those exact words. My family looked at me and thought for a while. They all nodded, but my mother looked at me with a puzzled look. I looked back, my gaze expressionless. "Oh, and I'm sorry for saying fuck you and pushing you into a wall," I said quickly to my father. He looked at me and nodded, opening his arms. I walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"You're forgiven, but never let that happen again."

"I won't." I saw Cassandra in the corner of my eye, looking at my mother with curious wonder.

**Ello,**

**Cassie's back, for now at least…I had so much trouble writing this. A lot of decisions if you ask me. So, REVIEW and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP**

**Missa!**


	9. Eventful Game

-Gabriel-

**So, I was watching Cheerleading U today and it inspired me to write this chapter. And if you remember, Gabriel and Fallon are on the football team as well along with Claude and (dun dun dun!) William and Chase. Hmm…I wonder what kind of drama will be stirred up in this particular game.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cheers. I found them randomly on the internet. **

**-Gabriel-**

A sudden knocking on the front door caught my attention as I ascended the stairs. The whole family was in the living room watching TV and no one was going to get it. I sighed, walking over to the door and opening it with a lazy expression. I was shocked to see two girl's in cheerleading outfits looking at my bare chest with wide eyes. It was Saturday and I was just in a pair of flannel pj pants. "Can I help you?" I asked the two girls that I had recognized from their practices near the field. The blonde one, who's name was Brooke, smiled at me and was composed before the brunette one. Her name was Tracy, I think…

"Um…is Alex here, Gabe? It's kind of an emergency," said Brooke sweetly. She was holding a Forks High black and green cheerleader uniform. The skirt was shorter than theirs and the top looked a little bit tighter. It would show off a person's stomach if worn correctly.

"Alex!" I called into the living room. She was sandwiched between my dad and hers. She looked up at me with a raise eyebrow. Then she got up, walking to the door and smiling when she saw the two girls.

"Hey!" she squealed and hugged them both. She looked at the uniform and gave them a puzzled look. "What's that for?"

"Okay, there's been a huge emergency!" explained Tracy. "Sam, you know the head cheerleader, broke her leg at practice this morning and no one would fill her spot since she's the one who does all the really hard tricks. You've practiced with her and know the routine and cheers. So, we were wondering if you could take her spot for the football game tonight." They both looked hopeless and I held back a laugh along with the rest of the family who were listening carefully for her response. No one, I repeat, no one has ever seen Alex do anything with cheerleading. Sure, she helps choreograph a few routines, but she never put on a uniform and do the actual cheerleader shit.

"Sure," she answered and the other girls squealed. They walked past me and up the stairs just as Alice and Bella started to follow. Rosalie was still trying to hold back giggles as she followed with Esme behind her. I looked over at the guys who were stunned silent. This was the only game that was scheduled for a Saturday, and it was the only game that everyone attended at the high school since it was against La Push. Both of the schools were huge rivals, and I knew this would be a very interesting game since there were probably some werewolves on the team.

"She's not wearing a skirt that short," said Edward with a determined look on his face.

"Sorry to break it to you Edward, but that's what cheerleaders wear," confessed Emmett with a smile. "And she'll be tossed up in the air for the whole male student body to see her cute little booty." Edward tackled Emmett to the floor, but my dad was just laughing as he blocked all of Edward's punches. Carlisle rolled his eyes, Jasper smiled, and Fallon, well, he was giggling like a little girl.

"He's telling the truth Edward," said Carlisle after watching them fight for a good five minutes. "Just be good, and let the girl have some fun. She's had too much drama in her life as it is. You don't want to add the stress onto her."

Edward immediately stopped attacking his brother and looked at Carlisle with a dumbfounded expression. I guess he never thought about how he was impacting on my dear cousin's life. I could see how he'd be overprotective, but Carlisle did have a point. The girl needed to have fun, without sneaking out of course. And it didn't hurt that she was in a mini skirt. Whoa! Bad thoughts Gabriel, she's your cousin…kinda. Well, she wasn't in a sense, so it wouldn't actually be incest.

"Don't even Gabriel," warned my uncle with dark eyes. I cringed back, not wanting to be chased around the house again with a hammer. It wasn't a tiny hammer either; it was like a sludge hammer!

"What about William and Chase?" asked Fallon. "They're on the team too. I know Claude won't be a problem." I saw him give a small smile to me and I nodded. There was a little fling going on between Chase and Alex. It was kind of cute if you ask me.

"We'll just have to keep a close eye on them," said Jasper. "I'm sure we won't have a problem with Chase since you guys will be there, but it's best to be on guard even with him. As for William, if Anna is there he won't pull anything…I think."

"He won't," said Alice as she descended the stair with a small smile. She had on the black and green colors that went along with the school. There was a football painted on the side of her face. She looked at us as if we were crazy. "Why aren't you guys in school colors? And Gabriel, Fallon, why aren't you in your jerseys?"

"Uh…" we all said. It was the only response we could muster since she was shooing us up the stairs to get ready for the game.

**-Fallon-**

I heard the crowds from the locker room as we all assembled into a huddle. Gabriel was on my right, William on my left. Claude and Chase were on either side of them with fierceness in their eyes like I've never seen before. There were werewolves on that team, and that meant that this would be a game to go down in the history books. Coach Pullman was in the center of it looking at us with determined eyes. "Now tonight we are playing against the La Push Wolves and I want us to beat their asses to hell. We Panthers can defeat them just like we defeated Port Angeles last year at conference. We've defeated the Wolves before so we can again." The whole teams agreed as the sound of footsteps were heard coming from the entrance of the locker room. Tracy came into view with her cheerleading uniform on and her pom poms covering her eyes.

"Are you guys, like, naked?"

"No," chuckled Pullman as Tracy took her poms from her eyes.

"Good," she smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that the game will be starting in five minutes and that you guys don't watch us during third and fourth quarter because Alex has taught us a routine that will surely distract the other team." She waved as us with a perky smile and skipped out of the room. Everyone stared at Gabriel and I. We looked at each other and sighed. We were wondering how Edward and the rest of the guys were going to take it.

"What kind of routine Fallon?" asked the coach with a raised eyebrow. I looked up at the coach and shrugged.

"I don't even go to her recitals or practices much less watch her dance on my own free time," I lied with a straight face. Gabriel nodded along with Will and Claude. "I mean, she's my sister. Plus, I don't think she'll do anything bad because our dad will be here tonight along with ma." The rest of the team nodded with smiles. They all loved talking to Carlisle and Esme. Esme always bought different drinks and snacks for the guys so they all loved her with a passion. Carlisle would sometimes help with practices since he loves football. And you know what is really funny? Emmett helps the girls dance team every once in a while since Rosalie made him take every style of dancing in their early months of their relationship. Ha, ha, that was a funny sight to see.

"As long as they don't tear off their tops, I'll be cool with it," Pullman said as he started towards the entrance to the field. Chase, Gabriel, William, Claude, and I were in the head of the groups since we were the best at this sport. We put on our helmets as the cheers grew louder and we began a jog out onto the field. The mascot was already doing his dance on the field while the cheerleaders and a few lucky others were cheering us on as we entered the field. My eyes went right to my cousin as she yelled and did a back hand spring before taking her poms and cheering us on. She wore a little skimpier version of the uniform. The top was green with black strips and it stopped at the middle of her stomach. The black skirt was really short and had a green stripe on the bottom. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a matching ribbon and her makeup was done up as if she had just walked off the red carpet.

"GO PANTHERS!" she yelled as we passed her. I smiled as I ran onto the field, but it disappeared when three large football players in purple and silver came over to us with blank expressions. We vampires, minus Chase since he was a human, met up with them in the middle of the field. We sized each other for a while until the tallest on that was in the middle spoke.

"Good luck _leech_," he snarled. His eyes averted to Alexandra who was talking to Tracy and Brooke. A small smile played on his lips and lust filled his eyes. I felt all of the guys stiffen next to me, while I just glared. He may have been a werewolf, but he still had lust for the girl like every other guy in both schools. We didn't smell as bad to werewolves as full vampires did. In fact, we smelt better to werewolves. Carlisle thought that it was a survival technique that Cassie gave us.

"Same to you _pup_," I smiled with the same glare. He smirked, running back to his team. The name on his jersey was Black. No wonder he hated us. But he could've been nicer if you ask me. I mean his dad was nice to us.

I looked over at Ally who was looking at us with worry while she started to cheer up the crowd and make them as rowdy as possible. I looked over at my family who was looking at us with smug smiles, except for Alice. She was waving at Alex with a huge smile plastered on her face. All of them had the school colors on and even Carlisle and Emmett were imitating the cheerleaders. I had never seen Carlisle so rowdy before in my teen years. He was always rowdy when we were kids. Jasper and Rosalie were shouting while Bella and Edward were cheering on their daughter. I think Edward would be a good addition to the squad. There were only five men cheerleaders on the team and we needed the addition. Yeah, guy cheerleaders. They were cool though. I actually envied them since they got to touch girls in places that a regular guy couldn't. And their girlfriends were cheerleaders so…I could only guess what they did after practice. Luckily, I knew that they wouldn't be doing the "routine" that Tracy was talking about.

We came into a huddle, starting to make up game plans for the biggest game in history.

**-Alexandra-**

WE ARE THE PANTHERS!

WE COULDN'T BE PROUDER

IF YOU CAN'T HERE US

WE'LL SHOUT A LITTLE LOUDER!

The crowd cheered along with us as we stomped out feet and shook our poms. The guys were the loudest of all and led the crowd through the cheer while the girls did our best and jumped around like Alice would on a regular basis. The crowd kept on getting louder as we chanted the cheer over again. I saw Alice jumping all over the place and Jasper trying to calm her down. My mom and dad were smiling at me like proud parents as I did a back hand spring and ended with a little pose. I waved at the crowd of guys that were watching us on the other side of the fence. The rooted my on as I walked passed them to take a drink of water. I looked over at the score board. It was nearly half time and we were winning 28-10. The werewolves on the team were distracted by the small little slutty routines we did. The one that will happen during fourth quarter was way worse than the ones we were doing. Claude and Fallon had both scored a few touch downs while Gabriel and William played defense on the fact that they had big muscles. Claude just scored another touchdown!

NICE ONE CLAUDE

NICELY DONE

COME ON PANTHERS

LET'S SCORE ANOTHER ONE!

WOOH!!

We jumped up and down, cheering Claude's name as he ran to the huddle. He waved at me as he did, making me blush slightly. I walked over to the cheerleaders as we got ready to do some lifts. One of the guys put his hands on my waist and lifted me up in the air. I did a liberty stunt with my right leg bent up and my arms extended. The guy, whose name was Adam, threw me up in the air along with another guy named Ian. I did four flips as I rose up into the air, forming an X with my body as I reached my full height and fell down into their arms. The crowd went wild as I smiled, my arms raised up as the rest of the cheerleaders followed suit. Since I was filling in captain, I had to be tossed the air the highest, boy was it scary.

"WOOH! GO ALEX!" I heard my mother and father yell from the stands. I smiled up at them, waving as they smiled back. I heard whistles from behind me. I turned and the smile was gone in a flash. Chase was lying on the ground, looking as if he was in pain. One of the werewolves was getting off of the ground and taking off his helmet. It was Coach Black's son, Billy. I had heard the football players referring to him every so often. I ran onto the field along with another cheerleader from the other team. I pushed past them, kneeling down by Chase as he stared up at the stars.

"Chase are you okay?" I asked with worry. He closed his eyes tight and started gripping his knee. I looked down, my eyes going wide. Blood drenched his uniform and the bone was popping out of his leg. For some reason, I smelt it! It's intoxicating scent heightening my senses. I licked my lips as my mouth started to water. I clenched my fists to my sides, closing my eyes trying to regain my control. I had never experienced bloodlust, and now I was!

"Don't let it get to you," whispered a voice in my ear. I looked to see Cassandra looking at my through her mask. I guessed that no one else could see her since everyone was looking at Chase as Carlisle rushed onto the field. "You're stronger than this." I nodded once, taking Chase's hand and squeezing it for his comfort. He smiled up at me as I took off his helmet. My lust started to cease as my grandfather started to do his work. He said that the ambulance was coming soon.

"Hang in there Chase," I murmured as he winced in pain. "Just focus on me and nothing else," I instructed. He took a deep breath, nodding. His eyes were locked with mine and we just stared at each other for a while. He looked so helpless and I wanted to do anything to help him get through the pain. Soon enough the ambulance had arrived as Chase was pulled onto the stretcher. I walked with him to the ambulance with Carlisle at my side. They had called half time so probably everyone in the stands was worrying about Chase. I was going to do a cheer just for him when the third quarter hit. I kissed him on the forehead as he was lifted into the ambulance with the paramedics. Carlisle was going to stay behind since he felt that the doctors could handle just a broken leg.

"You're doing well as a cheerleader," he smiled as we made our way back to the stands. Cheerleaders were free to roam for the next 30 minutes as the band and color guard played.

I shrugged. "I kind of like it though. I mean, it is fun being thrown in the air." I waved at some of the students I knew and their families. I caught sight of some Wolves players. One of them was Billy. I gave him the coldest of glares as he tried to talk to me from the other side of the fence. H knew I could hear him, but I didn't acknowledge it.

"Alex please listen to me!" he pleaded. "I didn't mean to do that. It was an accident!"

I ignored him. I knew what he did was an accident, but I couldn't get my instincts to back off. I just stared at him with a blank stare before Carlisle ushered me up the stands to meet up with my family. My dad put his arms around me, glaring at Billy as well before smiling at me. "You're better than Sam," he laughed.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Everyone is thinking it, even your teammates."

I smiled, hugging my father and then my mother. She had a huge smile on her face. "You are awesome!" she jumped, hugging me even more. "I'm so proud of you darling." Alice was next, she went crazy. Jasper seemed to feed off that and he was also crazy. I'm glad that he had gotten true control over his bloodlust or else that broken leg would have been a very bad thing for him. Emmett and Rosalie were next. Rosalie smiled and fixed my hair. Emmett pulled me into a bear hug after Esme had fixed my makeup.

Cassandra suddenly appeared in front of me, floating upside down. Surprisingly, her robes didn't seem to defy the laws or gravity because the dress robe didn't fall. I almost jumped, but she somehow got me to stop. "Chase is falling for you," she laughed. "It's actually pretty cute. Too bad you're already taken." I rolled my eyes, knowing I couldn't say anything or else my family would think I was crazy. "Master liked your little flips in the air too." She smiled. My eyes widened. _He's here? _I thought to her and it only made her smile even wider. "Of course he's here. Who do you think broke Sam's leg? He knew you were dealing with a lot of stress so he just did you a favor. Don't lie, you're having fun whether you want to admit it or not." _I am having fun. But I haven't even met him and he's caring so much for me._ "Of course he is. He knows you two are destined to be together and he wants you to be happy. I think he's more in love with you than you think." _Well, I've never met him so I don't know what he thinks of me. _"Oh, you've met him…" she disappeared after than, leaving me speechless. I've already met him? That… can't be. I would've known if I had met him or not.

I saw the Hannah, Lance, and Anna come up the stands and sit next to us with smiles on their faces. They started talking about the game just as Tracy told me to come down. The third quarter was about to begin.

**000**

The score was now 39-21. We were winning and we did our distracting dance that made the whole Wolves teams stop in their tracks. Even Billy had been looking at me as if he wanted to tear off my clothes then and there. We had scored a touchdown when that happened and holy crap were they pissed. I had never seen cheerleaders be so mad until I saw the Wolves cheerleaders. I knew that one of them was going out with Billy. It was the girl with tanned skin and black hair. Her eyes were a dark brown, glaring at me from across the field. I smiled pleasantly as we scored yet another touchdown made my Claude. The buzzer rung for the end the game and we all jumped for joy. I ran up to Claude. He embraced me and spun me around like no tomorrow. I took off his helmet, looking into his swirling butterscotch eyes. We inched closer, our lips barely touching.

"Hey Claude!" yelled a teammate. Claude withdrew, giving me an apologetic smile as he raced over to his teammates. Damn! How come of all the people I wanted to kiss, I couldn't kiss him?! I've kissed William (whom I hate with a fiery passion), the dude in my dreams, and every other boyfriend I had! But no, fate said "Ha! Let's make Alexandra Marie Cullen's life torture to her!" I never win…

**Ello,**

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! **

**Missa!**


	10. Dreams and the Dam Corner!

-Alexandra-

**Okay, so to get this whole thing straight, Cassandra looks like she is in her lower twenties, more around the age of 21-22 then the teen age she was in The Other Swan Girl. I just wanted to clear that up since my brother was reading this and wanted to know what age she was.**

-Alexandra-

I sat at the dining room table with my sketch pad and pencils, staring at the blank page that was lying in front of me. My dreams kept on switching on me last night. I closed my eyes, putting my ipod in me ears, cranking up an Evanescence remix. This was the only way for me to reflect on my dreams that I was having. In an instant, my dream played inside my mind as if I was having it right then and there…

_I stood in the middle of huge ballroom wearing a red dress that was the same in almost every dream that consisted of this ballroom. I was looking straight into the eyes of the masked man. He had on a black dress suit with a sort of cloak around his shoulders. There wasn't a hood like Cassandra's and it opened to reveal his suit and a crescent moon pendant. He slowly made his way towards me, a smile playing on his lips. His smoldering eyes stared into mine as I began a slow walk towards him. He took my hand, placing his other on my waist. We began to twirl around the ballroom while soft, yet strong music came from places unknown. He dipped me down, my back arching while his hand roamed up my stomach to my chest. His middle finger felt between my breasts before he brought my back up, caressing the lower part of my cheek that wasn't covered by my mask. He brought my lips to his, a fiery passion erupting within me. His lips felt like ice against mine. It felt so right for his lips to be there. He pulled me closer, my back arching as he moved down to my neck, licking it hungrily. "You will feel only pleasure my love," he whispered before I felt his teeth sink down into my neck. A wave of both pleasure and pain coursed through my body._

_000_

_I was overlooking an ocean wearing a white dress that had no back and hardly any front. The neck line plunged down to my belly button while silver trimmed the whole dress. My hair was up in an elegant bun, my bangs hanging over my left eyes. I felt something warm being draped over my shoulders, a black cloak. I turned to see my masked knight smiling down at me as he leaned against the railing of the balcony I was on. It was Twilight at the moment, the sky looking as beautiful as ever._

"_Why do you wear that mask?" I asked in a soft voice._

_He shrugged, thinking for a second. "Protection I guess…" he said while turning to the ocean and standing a little closer to me. "And fear in a way…"_

"_Fear?" I inquired, looking at him as he watched the sky grow darker._

"_I fear that if someone knew my identity and who I was, they'd use my powers to their advantage. If I wear the mask along with my guards, the person wouldn't know who was who." He looked at me, his eyes as caring as ever. "I'm wearing this mask in your dreams because I'm afraid you'd hate me for what I am. If I took it off…I believe that you'll see me as a dishonest monster."_

"_How could I hate someone I'm destined to be with?"_

_000_

_I was running on a trail along with Gabriel and Fallon. We neared a clearing in a forest that I didn't know of. It was dark, and snow littered the ground as our breaths shown in the air. The trees parted, leading us into a clearing. There was a figure standing with its back towards us. It was a girl, with her long brown hair in the robes Cassandra wore. It was my mother, I somehow knew it! "Mom!" I yelled as we started to walk towards her. She stepped to the side, revealing man with bronze hair having a dagger shoved into her heart. He withdrew the blade, slicing off my mother's head. "Evening kids," my father smiled as he wiped the blade on his pants._

I came back to reality, seeing Cassandra sitting on the table in front of me. She looked down at me with worried eyes. I took my headphones out of my ears, waiting for her to say something. "That last dream was a fear dream." _Then why did it happen? Did you Master put it inside my head? _"Hell no! He's in love you with, he would never scare you. Your mother had a dream kind of like that when she went through the change. It was of me and your father in a very heavy make out session." _Did it happen?_ "I think not! Your father would never do that and I would never allow that to happen to my own descendant. Your mother used to have fear dreams whenever she was under a lot of stress or she was scared of something. Are you scared of something?" _I'm just a little scared of what I'm going to become after my change. I'm scared of William, and I'm scared of your Master. I know we're supposed to be together, but it scares me even if I know he means no harm. _"Well, Master will never hurt you and never make you afraid of him in any way. As for William, well, we'll just have to watch him. Remember, I'll be there if something bad happens." _And, I'm scared of my newfound bloodlust. I haven't told my family yet…_ I added, looking at Cassandra with scared eyes. "Tell them. When I gave your mother and aunts the gift to have children I was oblivious to what would happen. I knew you'd be powerful, but I had no idea of what changes you and the boys would go through. I guess I forgot to put bloodlust into the picture…" She was silent for a second. "I drew your dreams for you, if that helps." She gestured to three pictures in front of me. One was of me and her Master kissing. The second was of me and him talking while looking at the ocean. The last one made me want to cry. It was my dad having the knife in my mother's heart. "You don't have to show them the last one if you don't want." I took the picture, holding back tears. _I think I'll show them. Just to be safe ya know…_ She simply nodded, then disappeared out of sight.

I sat there for a few seconds, but getting up and taking the drawings with me. No one was in the living room or kitchen. They were in their rooms probably cleaning since it was the cleaning day in the Cullen's household. I had finished early since I always kept my room clean since I was a neat freak. I heard a vacuum start up in my mom's room and some spraying going on in the other rooms. I didn't pay attention though. I walked over to Carlisle's study, knocking a few times ever so lightly. "Come in Alex," he said. He knew everyone's certain knocks in the house. He said mine was very distinct since it was so quiet and so slow. I walked into the study, shutting the door behind me. I walked up to his desk, placing the drawings in front of him. He was looking over some books I didn't bother to pay attention to. I had read all of the books in his study about five times. He took the drawing, staring at them with scrunched eyebrows.

"Were these from different nights?" he asked without looking at me.

"No," I whispered as I sat down in one of the chairs that were in front of his desk. "I think the last one was just a fear dream. Mom told me once that she had them when she was under stress or scared when she was a human."

Carlisle nodded, flipping to my first dream drawing. "Did anything else happen in this dream?"

"He bit me…" I said while looking at the floor.

"Did you feel anything?"

"Pain…and pleasure," I answered, still looking at the floor.

"What kind of pleasure?" he asked, seriousness lacing his voice.

I sighed, meeting his serious gaze. "I think you might have an idea grandpa…"

"Oh," was all he said. He cleared his throat, looking down at the second drawing. "What about your second dream?"

"We just talked," I said. I realized that I was actually talking about my dreams! Maybe whoever this man is is letting me have my own free will back! I mean, Cassandra said that he wanted me to tell my family about my dreams.

"About?"

"I asked him why he wore his mask and he said for protection and fear. He wouldn't go into detail." I knew I was kind of lying about that part, but I think he wanted only me to know the reasons for his fears. He trusted me enough to tell me. Cassandra had told me the night of the game that he would communicate through dreams for a while before meeting me. I guessed it was just easier for him.

"I don't think we'd need to go into the third one because you've had these fear dreams before when you were young. I'll show your mother and father and see what they say."

I nodded, getting up. I went to go walk away, but stopped. I turned around, walking around Carlisle's desk and giving him a hug. "Thanks grandpa," I said before walking out of the room and into the hallway.

**-Fallon-**

I was playing DDR with Claude. The song we were dancing to was called, "Move Your Body," by Eiffel 65. It was a pretty good song, even if it was techno. I was owning Claude in this game while Alex and Gabriel laughed. We were in my room. Alex and Gabriel were on the bed while Anna and William were in one beanbag chair. I saw Will keep on glancing at Alex, but she ignored him. Her focus was on Claude as he started cussing at his dance pad. Gabriel started booming with laughter when Alex fell of the bed from laughing so hard at Claude slipping on his pad. I stopped the game, watching Alex try to get up on the bed again. Her eyes were closed as her musical laughter filled my ears. Claude helped her up, toppling over with laugher and bringing her down with him. Gabriel couldn't stop laughing. I couldn't either. I had never seen vampires so clumsy before in my whole life! William and Anna chuckled to themselves.

When we finally calmed down, we all made our way downstairs. Everyone was down there watching Edward play the piano. I looked at Alex with a smile, she just glared at me. She hadn't played for us in two years. I knew she played when the whole family was out, and we could never catch her doing it. She was sneakier than a vampire.

"Alex, could you play something for us?" asked Alice innocently. I smiled at my mom who gave me a wink. This was going to be good.

I saw Alex force a smile. "Sure Aunt Alice," she said sweetly even if it was laced with hate. I smiled as she descended the rest of the stairs, walking over to the piano as her father got up. Claude stood right next to her, leaning against the wall with a small smile. "What do you want me to play?" she sighed.

"Anything you want," answered her father.

Alex got up; lifting the lid on the seat she was sitting on. I didn't know that there was a lit on that seat. I looked at everyone else and they looked as confused as I was. She pulled out a sheet of music that had easy, then complex notes on it. She put down the lid, sat on the seat, and put her sheet of music in front of her. She started off slow, playing a very sad tune that made me almost hypnotized with its sound. Within a few seconds, it started to speed up and her fingers stroked the keys with great precision. It started to make me start to sway along with Gabriel and Anna. The way she played sounded almost exactly like Edward. Even the tune she was playing sounded like the lullaby that he would play for his wife. Then, the song changed to something very dark and battle-like. Her fingers raced across the keys, making my eyes broaden. Her eyes were averted from the keys to her sheet of music and back. She didn't even break tune when she turned the page and continued playing. The song got softer all the sudden, a smile on my lips. She was a really good player even if she didn't admit it. She finished with a sort of heartfelt tune. Claude started to clap along with the family, making her blush slightly.

Alex stood up, putting her music away in the seat. She must have done it the time she stayed behind for a shopping trip when she was "writing a paper." She was a devious one I had to admit.

"You composed that yourself?" asked Esme with disbelief. "You're better than your father."

"I wouldn't say that," Alex said. "Dad's like the freaking Einstein of the piano."

"Damn straight," Edward smiled with his arms around his wife.

"Oh, you're not conceded at all," I laughed.

"So, what made you compose that piece?" asked Lance as we all sat down in the living room.

She shrugged. "My dreams I guess…" She looked down at her hands as Claude sat on her left side and Jasper took the other. I looked at her from across the room, meeting her gaze when she looked up. "And my mom's lullaby."

"It's your lullaby too," added Bella. "Edward hummed it to you every night you went to sleep when you were a baby." A soft smile touched Alex's lips. She seemed to be reminiscing about the times when we were young. To me it felt like such a long time ago.

**-Gabriel-**

The Rayne's had left shortly after Alex had played. I had never heard her play to well in my life and I was proud of her. We all sat in front of the TV, discussing Alex's dreams. I, nor Fallon, have had any weird dreams since the last time. Although, the last dream did disturbed me a tiny bit. I mean, dreaming of one parent killing another, that's just…disturbing.

"There is something else, but I don't really know what to make of it," said Alex in a quiet voice. She was cuddled into Edward's arms while her mother stroked her hair with a small smile.

"What is it sweetie?" asked Esme with concern in her eyes.

"I…" she glanced over at a corner of the room. I followed her gaze, but saw nothing whatsoever. "I'm starting to feel bloodlust…" I stared at her with wide eyes. Why didn't she tell us sooner? When did she have this bloodlust?

"When?" I asked, looking at her with worry.

"At the game, when Chase broke his leg."

"You didn't attack him though," said Carlisle. "What did you feel?"

"I was thirsty, my mouth started watering, and I couldn't take my eyes off of his blood. There was also a pull to it too…"

Everyone glanced at one another in worry. Those were the single signs of bloodlust in a vampire. That meant that one of Carlisle's many theories was coming true. That we'd become vampires on our own. We only needed bloodlust to become a full vampire. But Alexandra still had a heartbeat, maybe she was in an early stage of the change and the pain hadn't kicked in yet. What does that mean for Fallon and me? Are we going to start to get bloodlust as well?

"If you did have bloodlust, how were you able to control yourself?" asked Rosalie.

"I have no idea," she said, thinking. She kept on glancing at the corner of the room, as if listening to someone. I was beginning to think that she was going crazy. "I tried controlling it and then it just went away on its own…"

"Have you had any other bloodlust after the game?" asked Carlisle.

Alex shook her head.

"What about your dreams? Did you feel any bloodlust during them?"

She pursed her lips, looking at the corner and let out a small laugh. What the hell was in that corner that I wasn't seeing? "Yeah, there was one and sometimes it repeats." She got out of her father's embrace, leaning her elbows on her knees. "It was of me and the masked guy sitting in front of a fireplace." She pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking. "Um…we were talking about something, but I don't really remember. He took out a knife and sliced his wrist. That's when the feeling started coming over me. He'd offer it to me and I'd…well lick the blood clean. Then I'd wake up…"

"I'm really getting annoyed by this masked dude," said Emmett with a troubled expression. "He's making moves on you when you're sleeping, just imagine what he could do when you're awake." Rosalie smacked him when Alex's eyes bulged. "Sorry, that came out wrong honey."

"He won't make a move on her," reassured Alice. "I'd be able to see it."

"Right, like you not seeing William put his own moves on me?" Alex sneered as she leaned back on the couch. Alice looked hurt and Jasper had to comfort her a little by putting his arms around her. Neither of her parents touched her. She was deep in thought and didn't like to be touched. She was biting the inside of her cheek as I kept on glancing at the corner she kept on staring at. I was really getting pissed off by that corner!

Moon suddenly appeared from behind a house plant that was in that corner and made her way towards us. Her ice blue eyes looked at us with a sort of amusement in them as she hopped on my lap, looking at me. I stared back, wondering why I was glaring at a cat. It was just a cat! Moon started patting at my hand. I smiled and started to stroke her fur. I glanced over at Alex whose eyes nearly bulging out of her eye sockets.

"You okay?" I asked.

Alex looked at me, glancing at the cat one last time. "Yeah…I'm okay…"

**Ello!**

**So, on my profile I have a list of actors and actresses that I think portray the part of the characters. Check them out.**

**I'm gonna be doing a flashback chapter soon in Edward, Emmett, and Jaspers point of view. I'll add another in the woman's point of view after a few more chapters in the story. I just thought you'd be missing out on some cute and rather devilish times.**

**Oh, REVIEW! **

**Missa.**


	11. Flashback 1 Kind of a Chapter

Alrighty here's the flashbacks I promised

**Alrighty here's the flashbacks I promised! They're a little short, but what the heck? They're cute and well…cute!**

**-Edward- (Alex is 1 along with the other two)**

My babies screaming filled my ears as I rushed to her bedroom to find her in her crib with a pouty lip and tears in her beautiful emerald eyes. I gently picked up her fragile form, leaning her against my chest and rocking her back and forth. I whispered comforting things in her ear as she calmed down to my soothing voice. Only the guys were home tonight and the woman went hunting.

I leaned Alexandra back, looking at her as she looked up at me with curious eyes. She was the curious one of the family, always watching what we were doing. "What are you doing?" I asked in one of my baby voices she loved. She giggled, kicking her feet a little. "Are you my baby girl? Are you daddy's little girl?" I asked as I hugged her close and started to spin around. She giggled in my ear and I smiled. I was so glad Cassandra gave us the gift to have one child. I was so glad to have my little girl in my arms.

"Can grandpa see your little girl Edward?" asked a voice from behind me. I turned to see Carlisle leaning against the doorway with a smile on his face. I nodded, gently handing her off to her grandpa. She smiled, laughing when he made funny faces at her. She loved her grandpa. He was the only one, besides me and my wife, who could calm Alexandra down in a moments notice. He was like that with all the kids. Everyone loved grandpa in the house of the Cullens. He handed her back to me, saying he had to visit his other grandchildren before heading to the new hospital he was going to work for, for the next seven years. I nodded, rocking Alexandra back and forth before she fell asleep in my arms.

**-Emmett- (Still age one for Gabe)**

"Eww!!" I yelled as I held Gabriel arms length away from me. He had a huge smile on his face and was laughing at me as I ran into the front room where everyone was watching Underworld while the other two munchkins slept in their cribs. "Ew!" I yelled as Gabriel started laughing harder. "He pooped!! Rose, what do I do?!"

Jasper and Edward started laughing their butts off at me as Rose came up and took Gabriel from my arms. She held him very close, kissing her baby's cheek with a motherly affection. "Well, for one you better keep it down or the others won't wake up. And second, you change his diaper for crying out loud. Did you pay attention in the father classes at all?"

"No," I said as I backed away from my son. He frowned, reaching out for me. His eyes were so innocent that I had to come back and carry him upstairs along with my wife. Damn Gabriel and his precious baby eyes. We walked into his room, placing him on his little changing table. I waited for Rosalie to start with the changing process.

"Nuh-uh," she shook her head. "You're changing your son for once in your immortal life." She left without a moments notice, leaving me with my smelly son. He looked up at me as if I was an idiot.

I slowly, started taking off his diaper, my body a ways away from the nasty little present from hell. The smell made me step back for a good ten seconds. Gabriel was laughing his little toosh off. It's like he knew what was going on! I stepped forward again, plunging my nose and holding my breath. I stopped; I couldn't do this without equipment. In a flash I was gone and back. Now, I was wearing goggles that covered my nose, an apron, gloves, and carrying tongs in my hands. Gabriel laughed even harder as I started to take off the diaper using the tongs. Inside it was something far from chocolate. I nearly gagged as rushed the diaper over to this special garbage for diapers and came back. I started to wipe the nasty poo off his butt, gagging still and throwing that away. I sighed, taking off the gloves and putting on a new clean diaper. I picked up Gabriel, looking at him through my goggles. "I will have my revenge." I said in a serious tone. His smile disappeared, leaving a vengeful look in his eyes. This meant war.

**-Jasper- (Cute little One year old Fallon)**

I laid on my bed with Fallon on top of my chest. He was looked at me and I at him. He was only one year old and we were now having staring contests. Jeez! I don't know what Cassandra did to these guys when she gave my wife the gift of having a child, but it was kind of scary. How could a baby hold a stare that long? It was almost impossible! Finally, Fallon started to giggle a little on my chest, making me smile. Then he started to cry out in annoyance. I guess tummy time was over for him. I laid him on his back, getting up from the bed and sitting against the headboard. Fallon looked at me with an observing eye, burping after a long while. I laughed, picking him up and giving him a kiss on the forehead. I felt a burst of happiness coming off of him as Alice came into the room and sat down on the bed with me.

"Hey big boy," she said, taking Fallon and hugging him close. He made a happy kind of noise that made us smile. "Is someone happy today?" she asked while showering him with kisses. He giggled, putting his hands on her faces. Uh-oh, he was starting to get a little hyper. Just then, he started slapping himself with wide eyes. I hoped he wouldn't be as hyper as Alice. I sent waves of calm to my son, relaxing him and putting him into a soundless sleep.

"He's so precious," I whispered, kissing my wife tenderly on the lips. "We did good." Alice smiled at me, then looking at our son who lay sleeping in her arms.

**Ello!**

**Okay, let it out. Awwwwwwww...**

**I had a lot of fun with Emmett's point of view. **

**Missa.**


	12. Anger and Tears

**-Alexandra-**

Everyone was out, only me and Moon in the house. It was around nine at night. The family was hunting and the boys were at Chase's house looking over game plans for the upcoming game. I was looking for Moon. Just a few days ago I found out that she was Cassandra's sort of guardian pet! Cassandra also revealed that she could see what was going on through the cat's eyes. That bitch had been watching me for three years straight. I guessed she felt my anger because I couldn't find Moon anywhere. So, I gave up. What else was I supposed to do? I mean, cats are hard to find since they can squeeze through a door without crushing themselves. I wonder how they did that.

Thunder echoed through the house as I descended the stairs. The Halloween party was next weekend and I couldn't wait! No one knew what I was going to be besides Alice. It was our little secret as she put it. I looked over at the piano, it was calling to me like it did almost everyday no one was in the house. I timidly walked over to it, taking out a sheet of music I found on the internet. It was Evanescence's, "Listen to the Rain." It was one of my favorite pieces to play. It started off slow, picking up a little speed as I went through the song. I wished I had someone singing with it. It would make everything right in the world. And it went along with the thunderstorm outside. This was the only time that I played the song since it set the mood for the song.

"You play like an expert," said a voice in my ear. I immediately stopped playing, my heart dropping. "Play for me again Alex," his voice whispered in my ear as he started to caress my arms. I gulped, fear washing over me. Oh please Alice have a vision. Please…

"What do you want William?" I whispered.

"You," he chuckled while nibbling on my neck slightly. I smacked him hard on his cheek, standing up and backing away. He started to laugh as he matched my pace, walking to me like a hunter stalking its prey. "Aw, come on Ally. I thought you loved me. Was all those time just you teasing me Ally?"

"Don't call me that," I warned, finding my back pressed against a wall. Oh shit! He came closer, a devilish smile playing on his lips. He pressed his body against mine, squashing me into the wall. His lips only inches away from mine. He leaned in, only kissing my cheek. I had turned my head away from him so that I wouldn't have to taste him. Ugh…

"Stop teasing me Ally," he whispered, grabbing a fist full on my hair. I cried out in pain as he started dragging to towards the stairs. I struggled against him, trying to get loose. "Struggling with only make it more painful love," he laughed while dragging me down the hall towards my bedroom. I clawed at his hand, trying to get him away from me. Moon suddenly appeared in front of me, nodding once and scurrying down the stairs to find Cassandra.

He got to my door, opening it and dragging me in. He flung me on the bed, climbing on top of me with a sick smile.

"You have Anna, William," I said through tears. He started to tear at my t-shirt, not even hearing my words. "GET OFF!" I yelled as he smacked me. I started to kick at him with all my might. He somehow pinned my legs with his and my wrists. I spat in his face, receiving another powerful slap. Stars dotted my vision as he started to rip off my shirt again. He took off my pants, now I was only in my underwear. He eyed my hungrily. I wanted to cry out, but I knew no one could hear me. Where was my family? Where was Cassandra? She said she would protect me.

"And now for the grand showing," laughed William as he started to take off his own clothes. It didn't last long because a figure appeared in the room, ripping him off of me and sending him through the window. It was dark in my room so I couldn't see who it was. The figure leaped out of the window, followed my yelling and grunting. I put a blanket around me, walking up to the window. Claude was out there, beating William to a pulp.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled as he started to rip William's arm off. "HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST YOUR MATE, YOUR COVEN, AND EVEN YOUR BEST FRIEND?" William howled in pains right as he arm went flying into the air. I saw many headlights through the forest, watching my family's cars rushing up to the house. Anna came out of one of them, joining Claude in the gory battle. Edward and Bella joined in as well while the others ran into the house. Fallon and Gabriel weren't there though. They must have been on their way.

The door opened behind me, followed by Emmett cussing. I felt a pair of cold arms envelope me. I didn't know who it was though; my eyes were fixed on the battle going on in our front yard. I have never seen my mother and father so angry before in their lives. Claude and Anna seemed even more livid. I could only imagine why.

"Come on Alex," said Esme's voice in my ear. I shook my head. I wanted to see that son of a bitch die. Jasper must have felt my hate toward him because he said to let me watch the bastard die. I saw Cassandra floating in the air above the battle watching it with hate in her eyes. At least Claude was there to get rid of him before he went too far.

"Did he…" began Carlisle who was standing next to me. He looked angry as well, not the calm grandfather I was accustomed to.

"He was very close," I said in a shaky voice. "Stop guys," I whispered to the vampires outside. They immediately stopped, looking up at me with confused and angry expression. I went over to my closet, putting on a pair of jeans and a Linkin Park t-shirt. I looked at the katana my father had given to me when I was twelve. He said it belonged to Cassandra and that she left it just for me. The guys got one similar but mine had a dragon on the hilt. I took a good look at the sword, before walking out into the hallway. Rosalie and Jasper were on either sides of me as I walked down the stairs and outside into the pouring rain. The smell of blood hit me like a truck, but I didn't let that distract me. I looked at Williams's body as he stared up at me with hate in his eyes. He had only one arm and one leg. His body was bloodied, but he was still alive, for now at least.

With one swift movement, his remaining arm flung in the air and landed at my father's feet. William lay there in pain. I glanced at Anna, her expression far from loving. I raised the sword in the air, bringing it down into his body without even a thought going through my mind. My only focus was giving him the pain I wanted him to receive since the first time meeting him. Soon tears were blurring my vision, but I didn't stop. I just kept on driving the sword into this neck until it fell completely off. I sunk to my knees, tear falling down my cheeks. My father captured me in his arms, carrying me inside with everyone else. The boys were there now, looking at me with pained expressions.

**Ello,**

**I really hated writing this chapter since it was like…near rape. Although thanks to Claude it didn't happen! Yes! William is gone! REVIEW and sorry for the shortness of this chapter.**

**Missa.**


	13. Lustful Stares

-Fallon-

**How you doin'? So…yeah this is gonna get a little hot for you Claude and Alexandra fans. Be warned ye virgin eyes! Lol, jk. It won't get that hot and heavy. The story is rated T remember? :P**

**-Fallon-**

I wanted nothing more than to help kill that son of a bitch. Alex was curled up against her father's body while crying silently to herself. Her face was hidden within his chest so that no one could see her weakness. She hated when she cried in front of people. To her it showed weakness, to us it showed that she was still human. I knew the family would kill for the ability to show emotion like that. I looked over at Gabriel who was staring daggers at his fists with a set jaw. Claude was standing against the wall with Anna; both of them had hooded eyes. They were angry, although I didn't know if it was with William or themselves. Hannah and Lance were holding each other in a corner of the room, angry as well. Everyone was angry, but the most of who I could see was Bella. She was staring out the window with clenched fists and her powers were taking full affect. The ground would rumble every now and then, the downpour became more violent, and lightening struck closer to the house with every moment that passed by. Rosalie and Alice were trying to calm her, saying everything was over. Bella was a stubborn one though.

"Stop it Jasper," croaked Alex from Edward's chest. I looked over at my father who I knew was trying to send her waves of calm. Alex hated that as well, being controlled. Maybe that's why she shoved her father into that wall a few weeks back. She didn't want to be controlled by him or anyone else in the family. She had dealt with too much control in her life. I'm guessing this time she wanted it to stop, now.

"Aunt Bella, please calm down," I pleaded my aunt as the house started to shake. "You're probably scaring the townspeople right now. And you don't want the house falling in."

The rumbling ceased along with the lightening. The rain didn't let up though. Well at least she was getting out anger out on something less dangerous.

Bella walked over to her daughter, leaning her head on her shoulder. She stroked her hair with a motherly expression while Edward kissed the top of his daughter's head. "Everything will be okay," he whispered. "It's all over."

I knew his words didn't comfort her. I looked over at my father who looked back at me with a mixture of emotions in his eyes. Shock, anger, and pure hatred. All the emotions that were now present in Alexandra's eyes. She looked at a wall with pure concentration. Her eyes averted to the door, then back again. Emmett stood up, standing next to his wife who was as if guarding the door. We all knew that Alex wanted to run and escape her problems. It was too dangerous for her to go out there and it would worry her parents to death. If it were possible of course.

Ally got up from her spot on the couch, walking into the kitchen without a backwards glance. Moon followed her with small meows that seemed to annoy the crap out of her.

"Yeah, well if you were fast enough none of this would've happened," I heard Alex say to the cat. I looked at my family, all of them puzzled. The Rayne's were looking at each other with wide eyes, except Claude. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating hard on something. I watched him as he opened his eyes with a sort of growl/sigh coming from deep within his chest. I looked at him for a second, him matching my stare.

Alex came out of the kitchen with teary eyes, but they were starting to dry. Her makeup was runny while her eyes were sort of…vacant looking. Moon was draped around her shoulders purring. "I'm gonna go meditate for a while. Please don't disturb me." her voice wasn't really hers. It was too professional, too blank. She walked up the stairs without a backwards glance. She only meditated when a lot was on her mind or she needed to just relax. Esme walked up to the stairs, but didn't ascend them. She just looked after her granddaughter in worry. Carlisle put his arms around her, bringing her close.

"I should've watched William more closely," whispered Anna. She looked of at Edward and Bella. "I swear, if I could've stopped him I would've."

Lance went over to Anna, giving her a tight hug. "This wasn't your fault Anna. William did this on his own." If Anna could cry, she'd be doing it right now. I felt sorry for the girl. She was blaming herself for what happened. It kind of remembered me of Edward towards Bella. Whenever something bad happened, he'd turn it around so that blame was on him.

"Thankfully Claude was there to stop him," sighed Carlisle while he glanced upstairs. We all could hear Alexandra's headphones being turned to full blast as the song Shut Up And Drive traveled through the air. I could imagine her with her eyes closed trying to reconnect with her thoughts.

"How long will she meditate for?" asked Hannah.

"It all depends on her," I answered. "She's been known to meditate for days on end."

**-Gabriel-**

It had been two days since she started to meditate. Two freaking days! Anna, Hannah, and Lance were all at their house while Claude and I were watching TV. Both covens missed school because well, obvious reasons. I faintly heard Edward knocking on his daughter's door. He sighed in failure, walking down the stairs and sitting with us. He kept on glancing upstairs. Claude didn't even seem to be paying attention to the TV. He was just spacing out into the abyss of his mind. He was probably thinking about Alex. He hadn't really spoken much since the whole William thing and that worried his coven. They'd call to ask if he said anything. He never did. He'd only nod and shake his head when answered a question. And his eyes, they'd always stay the same pissed off black color. Fallon was similar, only we at least got a few words out of him.

"How long was the longest time you've meditated Gabriel?" asked Edward with worry.

"A day," I answered as Bella and Carlisle walked down talking in hushed tones. They were talking vampire gibberish so I didn't have a freaking clue what they were saying. Edward joined in and I just glared at the TV screen. It's like you know what they're talking about and you don't at the same time. It sucks!

"Gabriel? Could you talk to Fallon for us?" asked Carlisle.

"Sure," I said, getting up from the couch. I trudged upstairs, passing my dad who had a huge stack of magazines in hand. I held back a laugh. It was probably porn no doubt. I walked up to Fallon's door, knocking loudly. "Assface! Let me in!" I called. The door opened, Fallon looking at me with the same vacant eyes as Alexandra. He stepped aside. I walked in, plopping myself in his computer chair. "Okay, what's the deal? You haven't talked much in about two days. Tell me what's the matter."

"I'm just pissed that's all," he said while sitting on his bed. "I should've been there to stop William once he walked into the house."

"Yeah, but nothing happened. He didn't…enter her and she's still a virgin and now William is dead. You shouldn't be sulking around like a prissy girl who didn't get a car for her birthday."

"Yeah, well I'm just mad why aren't you?"

"Fallon, I'm pissed off beyond belief right now!" I yelled. I had never yelled like this to a person. "If you think I don't care about Alex, then you're entirely wrong. I'm pissed that I wasn't there to protect her when she needed protection! I love Alexandra just as this entire family does. We are all pissed, but at least we aren't sulking around like it's the end of the world. The only person who should be acting like this is Alex. She was nearly raped, not you. She could've been turned for all we know." Fallon's eyes were wide in disbelief. I stared daggers at him. He was scared of me right now. And I realized I was standing at this point. "Alex needs us to be strong for her. She's having a hard time as it is. She's having more nightmares, she fears being changed, and she's going through bloodlust. We are too and don't looked at me like you aren't. I saw her eyeing that girl last Friday at school. Bloodlust was in your eyes even if you don't want to believe it."

Fallon looked down in shame. I couldn't hear one sound in the house. Even Alexandra's music was turned off, listening to what was going on. Good, she should know that I care for her just like everyone else. I might've not shown it as much as the rest of the family, but Alex was my reason to live until my future mate came along. She was always there for me in the bad times and I loved her to it.

"Now be strong for her Fallon. You're the one she relates to the most so please, for her sake, be strong."

Fallon nodded, not meeting my gaze. "You're right…" he whispered.

I gave him a nod, one nod people. That's all I needed to do before walking out of the room with a satisfied smile. Only I didn't expect Fallon to follow. He followed me downstairs and into the living room. Claude wasn't present, but the rest of the family was. They were all heading out the door. The guys looked pissed while the girls were all smiles. We looked at each other, then back at them.

"Come on guys, we're going to the mall to get some clothes." said Esme with a small giggle. Carlisle glared at his wife before walking out the door with the rest of the guys. "We'll tell you when we get in the car." Puzzled, both Fallon and I went down the stairs and to the care.

"What about Alex?" asked Fallon.

"Don't worry Claude will be watching her while we're gone," smiled Bella. She glanced up at her daughter's room before getting into the Mercedes with a fuming Edward. Oh dear…now I got it…

**-Alexandra-**

My eyes were closed as I pressed play on my ipod yet again. What Gabriel said really touched my heart. He really did care for me and didn't just drool at me. I was glad that he kicked Fallon into gear because now I was in a little bit of a happier mood. I even changed to a happier song, Too Young to Fight by Young Love. It was a little old, but it was awesome. It was also one of Gabriel's favorite songs. He'd always dance to get or at least try. He wasn't a good dancer, but you had to give him credit for his effort. He tried, that's all that counts.

I was thinking about what happened with William. A lot of emotions were let out when I killed him. One was anger. I was angry at him. He tried to rape me and I was really angry. Second was hate. I hated William. I hated him so much that I killed him without a second thought. Third was fear. I feared for my soul. I actually killed someone! That whole time I was killing him I was praying to God for forgiveness. And the fourth and final emotion…was relief. He was gone. Claude had given me relief when he shoved him through the window. He was a lifesaver.

A cold hand caressed my cheek and I shiver. I opened my eyes to see Claude staring at me with a small smile. I smiled back at him, being dazzled by his butterscotch eyes. He took out my headphones, turning off my ipod. "How are you? I haven't seen you in two days…"

"I'm coping," I answered in a whisper. We sat there in silence for a while, not feeling the need to talk. "I wanted to thank you…for saving me…" I whispered. He looked up at me with a small smile. "But…how did you know?"

"I had a feeling something was up with William. He was acting weird that day so I followed him." He took my hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze. "When he did that…" he trailed trying to control his voice. I watched him for a few seconds. He was angry and sad. I gave his hand a comforting squeeze, making him look up at me with caring eyes. "If I wasn't there in time and he did that to you…I don't know what I would've done."

"You were there in time though," I said, trying to reassure him. "You saved me from being raped by a guy that I disgusted. I basically owe you my virginity." Oh jeez! Did I just say that? Claude looked up at me with wide eyes. Oh jeez, I did! But…what about that masked guy? Wasn't I supposed to be with him? "Uh…"

"Don't worry Alex; I won't do that unless you want me to."

I giggled and he did too. That was possibly the most embarrassing thing I've ever said, but at least I could laugh about it along with Claude. We stopped after a while, looking into each other's eyes. We didn't smile, we didn't even frown. We just looked at each other with lustful stares. He leaned in, hesitating slightly before pressing his lips to mine. It was the best thing I've ever felt in my whole life. His icy lips against my fiery ones. It was like a combination that not many could enjoy. Now I knew why my mother loved kissing my father when she was human. Wait! Get the image out of my head; I'm trying to enjoy this. He ran his fingers through my hair just as I put my arms around him and pulled him down on the bed. He was now on top of me, caressing my body. His tongue licked my bottom lip, just begging to enter my mouth. I teased him a little before letting him enter and now he was massaging my tongue with his. He pulled away, both of us catching our breath.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" he breathed as he brushed a few strands of my hair out of my eyes.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" I repeated with a smile. I leaned up, kissing him fully on the lips as he turned on his back. I was now on top of him, kneading my fingers into his tone muscles. He moved his lips to my neck, making me moan as tingles rippled through my upper body. He sat up with me still on top of him, making his way across my collarbone before his hands went up my shirt. I shivered at how cold they were, but it felt all too good. He stopped, feeling my shiver. I looked down at him, his eyes holding so much lust that it almost scared me, almost. "Don't stop," I breathed as I started pulling off his shirt. He tore off my shirt, revealing a Victoria Secret black lace bra. Thank you Alice.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I smiled. "Positive…"

**Ello!!**

**Tell me what you thought. :P I really hoped you like it. The first draft wasn't really rated T so I had to do some editing.**

**Well, now you know why all the guys were angry. The girls weren't since, well…they're girls and knew that Alex wouldn't get pregnant. Plus, the women talk about sex and give her tips all the time. I'll give you a little embarrassing flashback soon enough so you know how awkward it was for poor Alex. Lol.**

**Missa.**


	14. Those Three Words

**So, a lot of people are wondering why Edward and the guys didn't stop Claude and Alexandra doing the deed. Well, this is the real reason that the house was so quiet when Gabriel and Fallon were arguing. I'll pick up with the rest of the story after this little excerpt. **

**-Bella-**

"Don't even Edward," I growled as the rest of the woman and I walked into the living room. Alice had just had a vision of my daughter getting her virginity taken away by a guy that would possibly be her mate and I wasn't going to let Edward ruin the romantic moment.

"You want her to be a whore? Our own daughter?"

I rolled my eyes, beckoning everyone outside. The kids didn't have to hear what we woman had to say. When we were outside, the real business came into play. "Alexandra will not be a whore if she has sex with one guy. I don't know how you see it in your eyes, but get with the times Edward, she's nearly seventeen."

"That doesn't mean she has to have sex."

Lightening shot out of the air, crashing next to his feet. Everyone jumped back a full ten feet before making their way back to the tight circle we were in. "But she wants to," I argued. "She can't get pregnant since she has never had her period and Claude is shooting blanks too. She can't get an STD since vampires don't get them and she won't be hurt by Claude. He really likes her if you haven't noticed. He probably even loves her. Plus, Alexandra always talks about him. They are obsessed with one another."

"Wait! Hold on!" said Emmett. He, along with Jasper and Carlisle, looked dumfounded to the greatest extent. "You're telling me my sixteen year old niece is about to 'do it' with Claude?" I nodded along with the girls. "Ah, hell no!" he said as he started to storm off to the house. I waved my hand at his feet and earth encased them in seconds along with the rest of the guys.

"Bella," warned Carlisle with a dark gaze. I knew he tried to scare her out of having sex a long time ago, but I patched it up. He wanted his little grand-baby to be a virgin till she is Edward's age.

I ignited the ground that surrounded Carlisle. The flames didn't touch him, but it was close. "Yes?" I asked as he started to scream and freak out. He was scared of fire. I had found that out when I realized I had the power of the elements. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed in anger. "Please." He was squealing like a little girl. Esme was giggling like no tomorrow.

I distinguished the fire with some water I conjured up from the earth, watching as Carlisle slowly calm down. "So the girls and I have been talking. We decided that Alexandra is a young woman who can think for herself. If she doesn't want to have sex, then she'll stop. If she does, then_ we_ won't stop her." The men glared at us. I have never seen them so angry in my life. "It's either letting her have sex…or you guys will be deprived of it for three straight months." Their eyes bulged out of their sockets, the job was done.

"Fine," the men growled as we filed inside after I let their feet go. Fallon and Gabriel were there, walking down the stairs in silence. That's when Alice decided we'd go shopping for a good six hours.

**M'kay, here's the rest of the story. Just thought I'd put that part in. Poor guys….lol**

_Edward: I really hate you right now._

_Me: Your point?_

_Edward: -silence-_

_Me: I thought so._

* * *

**-Alexandra-**

My eyes opened to see the night sky starring down at me through the window. I looked over to where Claude had been before when I was sleeping and there was a note there. I took the little piece of paper, reading it with a small smile.

_Went hunting, family called and said they'd be back late. Love you with all my heart._

_Claude._

So I drove him to drink eh? I must've been good then. I lay naked in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. That was possibly the best thing I've ever felt. He knew how to make me feel the pleasure a woman should really feel. I looked at the clock, we had been going at it for four whole hours before he said I had to sleep to regain my strength for school that would started in about eight more hours. I didn't really feel like sleeping. I sat up, gasping while clutching my bed sheets to my chest. The masked man was in my room, sitting on my computer chair with a piece of paper in his hands. He looked up at me with a small smile.

"I like this poem," he complimented as he stood up. He actually wore a black button up shirt with black jeans. He put my poem, Blood of My Twilight, on my bed and my heartbeat gave a quick jolt. No one was supposed to see that poem, not even him. He sat on the corner of my bed, looking at me with a lustful stare. "Did you have fun?"

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say.

"It's fine Alexandra. You're not mine yet. Live your half human life to its fullest until it is too late to go back." He scooted over to me, brushing some strands of hair from my face. I shivered under his touch, loving the electricity that ignited between us. "I must say you are the most beautiful creature I've seen in my immortal life."

I smiled. "I guess that's a good thing then."

He chuckled slightly, but then turned serious. "Cassandra has told me some unsettling news about this man named William. She said you personally killed him."

"Yeah," I whispered slightly, feeling tears well up in my eyes from that memory. I felt like a monster for doing that, but in a way I didn't.

He put his arms around me, bringing me close. He kissed the top of my head, making feel a little big better about life. There was something about him that just made me want to melt in his arms. "He deserved his fate Alex…" he reassured me. "No one had the right to violent a woman like that. It disgusts me that he'd even do that."

"Why do you care so much for me?" I asked after a while of silence.

"Because you are the one I want to be with. When Cassandra told stories about you I wanted to see you. On your sixteenth birthday, I saw you and knew that you were the one I wanted to be with for all of eternity. You're kind hearted, loving, friends with everyone, and you will be a very powerful vampire."

I smiled, looking up at him.

"And Cassandra told me we'd be together so that's a plus."

I giggled, feeling his cold hand brush up and down the length of my spine. I closed my eyes, enjoying every minute of it.

"Claude will be back soon. I must leave," he whispered in my ear. I looked at him, nodding. "You'll see me again, don't worry."

"When?" I asked.

"Sooner than you think. Just looked for the man in the black mask." With that he disappeared, leaving me in thought. I lay down on my bed, closing my eyes to think. I was falling for two completely different, yet similar men. Claude was dashing, nice, and always there to talk. While my masked knight was mysterious, cryptic, and handsome to the greatest extent. Why God? Why did you have to do this to me? He didn't even kiss me! What the French toast? Ha, I loved that commercial…

Cold lips pressed against my neck, making me moan as tingles erupted down my spine. I heard chuckling in my ear. "How did you sleep?" asked Claude with a loving hint to his voice.

"Like a baby," I smiled, turning my head to look up at him. His loving topaz eyes looked down at me as a smile touched his lips. "How was the hunt?"

"You weren't there with me, so it wasn't that entertaining." He held me close, showering me with loving kisses that made me forget about Mr. Mask. His tongue entered my mouth, massaging it. It made me moan again, his hand massaging the inside of my thighs. Claude pulled back, looking my up and down. He met my gaze with a small smile playing on his lips. "I have a question to ask you," he began. He seemed a little bit nervous as he held me in his lap. "Will…you be my girlfriend?"

My heart leaped with excitement. Then dropped when I thought of Mr. Mask. He as my future mate and all…No, he said to live my half human life to its fullest and that is exactly what I was going to do. "Yes," I breathed. He kissed me with such passion that it made me dizzy. He laughed, holding me close for a few minutes. There was a peaceful silence that fell between us. Neither of us had the need to speak.

"Your family will be here soon. You might want to get dressed…" He didn't seem to like the fact of me getting dressed. That only made me smiled as I wrapped my blankets around me and walked over to my bathroom. His arms wrapped around me, pressing my body onto his. "I'll see you at school okay? I need to talk to Anna. She's still a wreck."

"Please tell her it wasn't her fault."

Claude kissed me tenderly. "I will," he promised before disappearing.

**-Fallon-**

Never, in my whole life have I seen my mother so shopping crazy. We all were carrying bags upon bags of crap she bought and it was really ticking me off. Right now we were somewhere in Minnesota and I really wanted to get home. Why did Alex have to pick this night to do the nasty? I wouldn't have mind if it was on a weekend, but no. She had to pick a school night. Luckily we half vampires can go for a month without sleeping one wink and still have energy to spare.

"Mommy, can we go now?" I asked as all of the Cullen's exited a 24 hour mall with bags in hand. Alice was the only one that didn't have a freaking bag in either of her hands!

"Yes, they're done." My mother smiled as we raced on home. All of the guys were grumpy at the fact that their innocent little girl was now not so innocent. Gabriel and I could really care less. We weren't virgins so it didn't really matter to us.

The shower was running when we got into our home. Claude was nowhere to be seen, good. Edward was not as pissed as he was in the beginning of the shopping trip. Bella dragged him to the couch, sitting on his lap and giving him a small kiss. He smiled, leaning his head on her chest. He was really too easy to persuade. Carlisle was dragged by Esme to another couch while they just cuddled together. My mom and dad made their way to the kitchen saying they were making some food for Gabriel, Alexandra, and me. Emmett sat in front of the TV turning on his XBOX while Rosalie joined. I looked over at Gabriel, who was looking up at the stairs. Moon was walking down them and gave a small meow before rubbing against his knee. He picked her up, stroking her fur.

I walked over to the bags we piled in the corner of the room, looking for a shirt I bought for Alex. It was a polo that was the same green as her eyes. Alice said it would look good on her so I bought it. Alex deserved it. Gabriel had bought her a matching pair of ripped jeans that were faded like they had been washed too much. I found both items, walking up the stairs. Alex's door was closed, but I heard the shower running. I walked in, seeing the bed messed up and some of her clothes were lying on the floor. I mumbled to myself, putting the outfit on her computer chair. My eye caught something poking out from under her bed. I dropped down, picking up yet another one of her sketchbooks. I opened the flap, seeing pictures of the family in them. Some were replicas of picture I'd seen in the hallways. They were remarkable. I flipped to the last picture. It was of her and Edward standing in a meadow. He was wearing a blue button up shirt and blue jeans. She was five in the picture, wearing a blue dress. They were both smiling as Edward held her in his arms. The words: _Will Always Be His Little _Girl, was written in her elegant writing on the top and bottom. This must've been drawn recently. I rushed downstairs, finding the family in their same positions. I went over to Edward, placing the sketchbook on its last page in front of him. He stared down at it for a second, before taking it in his hands. A small smile of remembrance flashed across his face, making everyone come over a look at the picture. They were all speechless. All the girls looked like they wanted to start crying while the guys were all smiles.

"Where did you find this?" asked Bella.

"It was poking out from under Alex's bed."

Edward started from the beginning of the sketchbook, looking at each page. They were all of the family. Some were of parent and child while others were of Carlisle and Esme were surrounded by all of their children. There was even ones of just the three of us acting like idiots.

"I wonder why she drew those…" said Carlisle.

"Ah!! You ruined Christmas!" we heard a voice from the stairs. Alex was standing at the middle stair with a disappointed looked on her face. She was wearing the outfit I left for her and her damp hair was cascading down her back were a towel was. I guessed she didn't want to get the new top wet.

"Christmas?" we all asked, completely confused.

"Yeah, Christmas. I drew those and was going to give it to the whole family for Christmas." She had a pout in her lip as she walked down the rest of the stairs and sat next to her mother. "I even put the special glue stuff of them so that they wouldn't fade."

"We're sorry," said Emmett while pulling her up from her seat into a big bear hug. "But I like them either way."

"Can't…breathe…" she said as he chuckled, letting her done. "You're just like your mother when she was a human. Always saying she couldn't breathe."

"I never could with you hugging me all the time," grumbled my aunt while I laughed. She shot me a glare and I just shut up after that.

Alex came up to me, giving me a tight hug. "Thanks for the top," she smiled. She then went to Gabriel, him giving her a more bearable hug then her father.

"How did you know we got you the clothes?"

"You know my taste," she replied to me. "Plus only you would buy me a sixty dollar top other than your mother and she never buys me green."

"That's because you look way better in browns and blues."

"I think she looks lovely in green," I confessed while sitting down. Alex patted me on the head.

"You're such a good cousin," she giggled before going off into the kitchen. Every woman in the house followed her; all the men just rolled their eyes. But Edward didn't. His eyes were glued on the last page of that sketchbook. He would be crying if he could.

**-Gabriel-**

Oh god would they ever shut up? All that was heard in the house were the women freaking gossiping about how the sex was. I had to eat when they were doing that too! Do you know how hard it is to eat a bowl of cereal when your own cousin is describing what her newly found sex life was like? Well, Alice had just to keep on pressing it and I had it. I was seated outside staring at the grass. School would start soon and now the women were getting ready for the day. Carlisle had already left for work while Esme had gone to the grocery store to get some food for the week.

"Mind if I sit?" asked a voice from behind me. I turned to see Edward behind me already ready for school. We both wore jeans, but he had on a blue polo while I had on my football jersey. It was Wednesday so we had to wear them to school.

"I don't care," I replied while watching the clouds roll in.

Edward sat down next to me with a small grunt. "Will they ever shut up?" he asked with a grumble. I could only imagine what he was going through. Hearing all those thoughts of the girls in the house. I held back a smile.

"It's what girls do. Don't worry; they'll shut up once we get to school."

"Do you think Claude would shut up about it?"

"Yeah," I answered. "He has the same morals as Fallon and I. He won't tell unless Alex says something first. I actually think he wants to keep the whole sex thing private."

Edward nodded. "I just don't want my baby's heart to get broken."

"It won't." I laughed. Claude never shuts up about Alex. He was always asking if she was okay and if she could be free to hang out. He was obsessed with the girl and that made me think of him as a brother. Well not really then Claude would be Alex's cousin. Thus, making the whole situation-

"Dude, calm down with the thoughts. You're giving me a headache," chuckled Edward.

"Sorry, it's just once I get going I never stop unless _someone_ is chasing me with a hammer." I looked at him and he started to laugh.

"That was one time Gabriel."

"Yeah, but I was scared shitless."

"That's what made it even funnier."

I lunged at him, us rolling down the porch and onto the driveway. Emmett and Jasper had to break us up but we ended up laughing in the end.

**000**

Ah, school…What a fucking shit hole. Ha ha…just kidding. Or am I? I was sitting in first period art with Chase and Claude. Chase was trying his best to draw a Japanese dragon. Claude and I were actually done drawing and were on to coloring it.

"I don't get it," Chase began. "How could Alex go out with you and not me?" He tried drawing the head of the dragon, only to break his pencil. He sighed in frustration. He had a cast on his broken leg and had to walk with crutches.

Claude shrugged, giving me a wink with a smile. I held back laugher. When Chase found out from Alex that she and Claude were dating, he was as devastated as a horny teenaged boy could get.

"So, did you do her yet?" he asked after getting a girl to sharpen his pencil.

Claude shook his head with a glare at him. "We're waiting till marriage." Right….

"How do you know you'll be going out and getting married?"

"Well, we love each other. Always have since the first day we met." He started to color his dragon red with orange spikes on its back.

Chase went silent for a second. I looked like I wasn't listening since I was color so hard on my paper. "So…" he began as I attuned my senses to his voice. "How good of a kisser is she?" Oh. My. God. Would he just shut up? I mean, he has not chance with Alex and never will.

"That's for me to know," said Claude with a smile as I held back another laugh. This was torturing Chase to the greatest extent. He had this expression on his face as if he'd been slapped in the face numerous times. Numerous…haven't used that word in while. Huh…

"Come on man…" pleaded Chase.

"Jeez, you sound like a freaking girl," I said as some cheerleaders from another table started to laugh. They had been listening along with the rest of the class. In fact, only we and the social outcasts were talking while others whispered about Alex and Claude.

"Do you know how she kisses?" asked Chase in desperation.

My eyes went wide as Claude busted out laughing. He fell to the floor to make is more dramatic. I looked over at the door to see Alex coming in with two pink passes. She looked as if she was about to bust out laughing as she handed it to the art teacher, Mrs. Brown. She nodded, telling her to give the passes out. The teacher left the room immediately saying that she had a brief meeting to go to. Alex went over to Tracy, giving her a pass. I heard her say that Tracy needed to go to the principal to talk about routines. Then, she made her way over to out table.

"What'cha drawing?" she asked as she pulled up a seat next to Claude. She looked at his drawing, then at mine. Claude snaked his arm around her waist, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled up at him, before looking at Chase's drawing. "No offense, dude, but you suck." She handed the pass to him. "You get to leaving ten minutes earlier instead of five since you're so slow."

"I'm not that slow," he defended with a smile.

"Yeah you are. It took you, like, ten minutes to get to a classroom that was just down the hallway." Chase went silent as Claude hugged Alex closer to him. She looked into his eyes, before kissing him on the nose ever so lightly. Claude licked her cheek, making her giggle and fall out of her seat. He caught her before she impacting onto the ground, standing her up.

"Go before the teacher comes back." Alex nodded, turning to leave. He grabbed her hand, bringing her towards him. "Hey, what do you say?"

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him on the lips.

"Love you too," he smiled before she walked out of the room.

Wow…they really did love each other. Not by the words, but by the way they looked into each other's eyes when they said those words…

**-Alexandra-**

Anna stood next to me in the hallway with her eyes downcast. She bit her lip as I looked at her with worry. She had ditched her class to see me. She was outside the art rooms that I had just exited. We had walked a little ways until we were out of earshot to the vampires.

"I really wanted to say that I'm sorry…" she said. Her eyes glistened with tears that would never fall. "I should've kept a closer eye on him. I knew he lusted for you, but I didn't think he'd actually attempt to do what he was going to do."

I gave her a small smile, pulling her into a hug. Her petite body felt kind of weird against mine since I was about Rosalie's height and had some womanly curves. "It's okay Anna. It wasn't your fault at all."

"Y-Yes it was," she dry sobbed.

"No," I said as I looked on in the eye. "What William did had nothing to do with you sweetie. He did it out of his own sick will. You have to know that." Anna nodded. "Don't' worry, you'll find another mate. I know you will and he will be the best mate you'll ever have."

This made Anna smile. All was good, for now at least.

**Ello!!**

**So, hope you like it and please review!!**

**Chase: Why couldn't you put her with me? I'd be a much better boyfriend you know…**

**Me: Oh go hump a doorknob or something. **

**Chase: But…**

**Me: AWAY!! **


	15. Dominance

-Alexandra-

**-Alexandra-**

I was seated in the backyard sketching a drawing for art class. Everyone was out but Emmett and Edward. They were inside somewhere probably playing video games. Fallon and Gabriel were out getting last minute costume props while everyone else went hunting since we'd be going to the Halloween Party that was tonight. I heard footsteps behind me, turning to see my father sitting down beside me. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but I just brushed it off.

"Hi dad," I said softly as I started to shade in some of the trees on my sketchpad.

"How's my baby doing?"

My eyes slightly widened as I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Um…it's…going good dad." There was a very awkward silence after that…that never happened in my family.

"So…how's….how's the relationship with you and Claude going?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Again, I just brushed the gesture off.

"It's…going good. Why do you ask?" I had stopped sketching at this point. He was leading me somewhere that I didn't really want to be led to.

"Oh…there's really no particular reason…I…would just like to ask you a few little questions if you don't mind. I'd have your mother do this, but she said I'd have to face this on my own."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay…shoot."

"Have you…performed oral sex on Claude at any given time?"

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. He didn't just ask that. He couldn't have. "Um…" I couldn't really tell him the truth. I mean, yeah I have, but my own father shouldn't know that! That was…private. Very, very private! "Nope," I lied. "And I would never do that…It's disgusting." He seemed to be relieved. I was so good that acting.

"Well, when you…do it…do you use a condom?"

I heard booming laughter coming from inside, Emmett of course. "Uh…I didn't think I needed to…" I looked around frantically around the clearing for some kind of escape. Nada… My father could run as fast as me so he'd be able to catch up when needed to. "I mean," I began when his expression turned to shock. "He can't get me pregnant and we have no chance of getting STD's. So…there's really no need."

"And how many times have you done it?" His voice was serious now. Mommy, if you're listening, please help! Hell, why can't Emmett help?! I'm his niece after all!

"Um…that's a little private dad."

"Right…of course…So more than five times?"

"Dad!" I yelled with wide eyes. "Claude isn't like that! He likes me for who I am! We only had sex ONE time dad! One, Uno, Un, Eines! So could you please back off!? I mean come on! Did you really think I'd turn into a horny little bitch after one sexual experience? God, you're worse than Carlisle." I got up, marching up to the house with an expression of fury in my eyes. Emmett was at the door, looking at me in shock. I only glared at him before running up the stairs and into the room. I buried my face in my pillows with a frustrated growl. I have started growling for some reason these passed days. Another sign of becoming a full blown vampire. Fallon and Gabriel had followed with the growling thing about a few hours after me. It was getting more apparent that we would be full vampires before Christmas.

A knock interrupted my thoughts. "Alex?" said a soft voice from the other side. It was the voice of my father! Perfect!

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"You're the parent," I answered as the door opened. I didn't even looked at my dad as he sat down on my bed beside me. My head was still in my pillow.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. It's just that you're growing up and I'm not too keen on the whole growing up part. You have a boyfriend now and I guess it's taking me a while to accept that…"

I turned my head to the side, seeing my father with a hopeful expression on his face. "Why can't you trust me dad? I haven't done a thing wrong in the passed to make you think that I wasn't responsible."

"What about my Volvo?"

"Let's just forget the Volvo. Just…could you please trust me on this? I really like Claude dad. I like him a lot. He's really the only person I can relate to in this house besides Fallon."

"Do you even know how old Claude is?"

"56 three weeks ago. He was turned when he was nineteen. He also lost his family to a coven of vampires when he and his family were on vacation in France. They took him captive for three days until they changed him. They he went through three days of excruciating pain. He screamed out his parents and little sister's name during the whole process. When he was turned, he remembered everything about his family and what happened to them. He went on a blood rage throughout Europe then came to his senses and converted to animal blood. Should I continue?"

Edward shook his head in disbelief. I guessed he didn't know that me and Claude actually talk instead of make out like every other relationship at Forks. People expected that from a cheerleader. Yeah, I was now the head cheerleader and Claude had become the team captain. Kind of funny isn't it? People thought we did it every night when we actually just stayed up late talking, and doing some other things but I won't get into details.

We were silent for a while, none of us talking. We looked at each other, and then I sat up, leaning my back against the headboard of my bed. I scooted over to let Dad sit next to me. He pulled me into a hug, rocking me back and forth a little bit. "I remember doing this to you when you were just a baby." He smiled, looking down at me. "You're all grown up now." I smiled at him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Compared to you I'm still a baby," I said. He chuckled, clutching me tighter. I think he was scared at the fact that I am growing up in his eyes. It seemed like yesterday when he was teaching me how to ride my first bike, and teaching me how to dance the waltz. I smiled at the memory. Time did fly, and there was no stopping it. Emmett suddenly appeared in front of me, making me squeal. I hated it when he did that. "Not funny," I said as he boomed with laughter and lay on his stomach on the bed. He gave me an innocent look.

"And I remember doing that when you were a baby. You didn't squeal, you just looked at me like I was an idiot."

"You are," both my father and I said.

He laughed with a goofy grin. "I know, but I'm a lovable idiot. So, Alex, what are you being for the party? We're all wondering."

"It's a surprise," I whispered with secrecy. My father raised an eyebrow at me while I just gave him an innocent look. Claude and I actually had matching costumes like the rest of the couples in the family. Rosalie and Emmett were going to be Dan and Sandy from Grease **(A/N My high school had the play going on and I saw it last night. Plus I love the movie!), **Jasper and Alice were being Snow White and Prince Charming, my mother and father were being Belle and the Beast (When he was turned into a prince), and Claude and I were going to be…well you're just going to have to wait. And the funny thing about this Halloween was that the women's costumes were a little more revealing then the movies…okay more revealing like mine was going to be.

"Please tell us!" begged my father as he got into a laying down position on my bed. He was looked up at me with puppy eyes that hardly ever worked on me.

"Nope," I smiled before getting off my bed. "You're just going to have to wait like everyone else."

"Alice doesn't have to wait," argued Emmett.

"Uh, that's because she can see the future." The guys just rolled their eyes.

**-Gabriel-**

Everyone was seated downstairs waiting for Alex to get her costume ready. Fallon was dressed up at Willy Wonka with his all purple suit and awesome cane. (Think of Johnny Depps outfit.) I was Van Helsing. Ha, kind of funny when I have a family full of vampires. Oh well, what the public doesn't know won't hurt them.

The doorbell rang and Esme appeared in front of it. Carlisle and Esme weren't going to the party since they were going to be in Port Angeles looking for a new car for the night. Anna walked into the house wearing a tennis outfit and had a racket in hand. She didn't have any heavy eyeliner on or anything. It was a natural look, as if a vampire could look natural, and I found Fallon not taking his eyes off of her. She noticed this, waving slightly at him as she took a seat by the piano. Claude then came in wearing my mortal enemy's costume, Dracula. It was just like the outfit Dracula wore in the Van Helsing film. He looked over at me and we started to glare at each other in mock hate. We both pointed at each other with wide eyes before laughing.

"Look's like we're matching," he laughed. "I didn't know we were a couple."

I shrugged. "Neither did I."

"What's taking Alice and Alexandra so long?" groaned Edward. He and Bella were doing some kind of waltzy dance. He was spinning her around as she smiled. We all shrugged just as Alice came hopping down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. She really did look like Snow White in her costume, how cute.

"I love her costume," she smiled as we all looked up at the stairs. There was Alex, looking breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was loosely curled and was cascading down her back with grace. Her eyes had a smoky finish while her soft full lips were a little redder than they usually were. The costume was one I would've never pictured her wearing. It was the costume that Marishka wore in the movie. **(Pic is on my profile peoples.)** Except there wasn't the long cloth that dangled on the floor that represented her winds. Only a thin piece of golden see through material covered her arms and legs. She could've been wearing underwear if it wasn't really a costume. She looked good in it, real good.

She walked down the stairs wearing some golden heels that went with the outfit perfectly. Claude walked over to her as if he were in a trance. He kissed her lightly on the lips before getting a really good look at his girlfriend.

"It's so pretty," said Bella as she went over to her daughter. She looked at the material with a small smile. Bella was into sewing and loved to look at seam of costumes and gowns and such. It was a thing she had. The guys looked stunned while the girls looked over the costume while Claude stepped over to the side. Anna was holding back giggles at the men's faces. They all had their jaws to the floor in shock. She's been having that effect on them ever since we've moved to this place. I think they're finally realizing that she's not their innocent little girl anymore.

"We need to get going," said Jasper after a while. We all got up, walking outside and towards the cars. Anna road with Claude, I rode with my parents and so on and so forth.

**000**

The party was at Chase's house. Luckily it was a mansion in the outskirt of Forks like our house and was surrounded with trees because music could've been heard down the road. Cars were in his huge driveway and people were making their way into the house wearing their costumes. We had the most authentic from the whole Forks High student body within that house. We got out of the cars, receiving looks of awe from passersby. Some girls were looking at Alexandra's costume in envy. Most of them were wearing Playboy bunny and nurse costumes. Alexandra may have been a just a little more covered up than them with the see through fabric, but she looked sexier than all of them put together. Edward was glaring at all of the guys, some from La Push and neighboring cities, looked at Alex with their the mouths hanging open. Claude put an arm around his girlfriend, leading her into the house. Tracy and Brooke walked up to me both wearing matching school girl outfits with smile.

"Will you protect us from the vampires Van Helsing?" Brooke asked with an innocent look in her eyes.

I smiled, putting my arms around them. "Of course ladies. I'll protect you from anything." I heard snickering from behind me and knew it was everyone else in the family that was following us into the house.

**-Fallon-**

Chase was sitting on the couch dressed up as a dead football player with girls all around him. His broken leg was propped up on an ataman. It was kind of funny looking.

"Dude," he called over to me. I walked with my cane leading me over to him. "You look like a pimp, man."

"I'm Willy Wonka," I smiled as I handed the girls pieces of chocolate from my pocket. Oh yes, I was a prepared chocolate maker. The girl's thank me, eating the chocolate and looked at me with lustful stares.

"Where did Alex get her costume? I want one like it," said one of the girls. She was a cheerleader but now she was dressed up at a nurse.

"I really don't know, you'd have to ask her." My mouth started to water as the smell of her blood radiated off of her skin. I shut my eyes, gaining back my control in seconds. I thought I was going to lose it for a second. "I think she got it specially made."

"Must've cost a fortune," one of them commented as she watched Alex with an envious glare. She was on the other side of the room talking with one of her friends with Claude at her side. They started laughing at something Claude said. I smiled faintly, before turning my attention to Chase. He was looking at Alex with a small smile. I could only wonder what he was thinking.

A smell came to my nose, making it wrinkle. I turned to the door to see Billy Black walk in with his friends. They were all wearing Harry Potter costumes. I held back a laugh. They looked too buff to be Hogwarts students. They looked directly at me, then at Alexandra who was looking at them in worry. Claude held her close, not taking his glare of off them. Bella and Edward walked into the room, glaring at them as well. Billy only smiled towards Alex before disappearing up the stairs along with his two friends.

"You invite him here after he breaks your leg at a game?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah…he's a cool guy. We used to hang out when we were kids." I nodded, walking towards my cousin who was still being held by Claude. Jasper appeared by us looking at Claude with a helpless look.

"Keep her close tonight Claude; his lust for her is very high."

Claude nodded, wrapping his arms tighter around Alex. He kissed the top of her forehead after Jasper left. He then kissed her lips softly. "Come on. Let's get some fresh air," he said.

**-Alexandra-**

Claude wrapped me in his arms as we watched the stars in the sky. We were alone as we sat down on a swinging chair thing on Chase's porch. Claude rocked it back and forth with his legs as he draped my own legs of his lap and held me as close as possible. I snuggled my head in the place were the shoulders met the neck, sighing. His fingers caressed my cheek, making me look up at him. He kissed him lightly on the lips, stroking my thigh as he did. We both intensified the kiss at the exact same time, our passion nearly boiling over.

"You're so beautiful Alex," he whispered when we pulled back for air. I took one of his hands, kissing each fingertip while gazing straight into his eyes. He smiled down at me, giving me an Eskimo kiss. I giggled as he licked the tip of my nose.

"Ew," I said, shoving him away playfully. "You're so out of character. Dracula would never give his bride a silly little Eskimo kiss. You're acting more like a werewolf than anything else." I got up from my spot, walking down the porch and onto the grass. I looked back at him, a challenging glare in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow, walking near the trees that were the started of the forest that surrounded him.

Claude got up, looking at me with a thoughtful smile. He slowly walked down the steps and onto the grass, an evil smile playing on his lips. "Does my bride want to be controlled then? I mean, I am supposedly master of vampires after all." I held back a smile, watching him saunter over to me. We were about a few yards apart. The wind caught my hair, blowing it away from my neck. He sniffed the air, smiling at me with seduction in his eyes. Claude suddenly was only an inch away from me. His eyes bore into mine with the same passion as mine held. His hands traced up and down the inside of my thighs, going higher and higher with every stroke. He was close to teasing me with his fingers if you get my meaning. He suddenly stopped, backing away and leaving me breathless.

"Don't tease me Claude," I breathed. He smiled, circling me. I felt his eyes on my back when he wasn't in my sight. I bit my lip, watching him slowly come into view. "You know the werewolves and my family can hear…"

"They are tuning us out love," he murmured. "I could make you scream and they wouldn't hear."

"Do you like it when I scream your name?" I asked, matching his stride when he tried to circle me again. "When out breaths are unison, when I pull at your hair while biting your ear."

"Indeed," he answered with a small smile. He made his way over to me, slowly. He pushed my back against a tree, crushing his lips against mine. I ran my fingers though his hair, making him moan when I pulled. His hands made their way up my thighs and between my legs. His lips kissed their way down my neck and across my collarbone. I growled in pleasure, making him growl in response.

"This is better than porn," said a voice to my left. I didn't flinch, but I averted my eyes to Cassandra who was standing there in a black and white pants suit. She didn't have a mask on and a smirk on was on her face. _I'm kind of busy!_ "So," she laughed as Claude did something to me that made me grip his hair tighter and moan his name. "He's good with his hands." she commented as I gave her the finger when Claude wasn't looking. _Is there any particular reason why you're here at a time like this?_ "Master wants to see you. I'll get rid of Claude." With a wave of her hand, Claude stopped what he was doing, giving me apologetic smile. "I need to find Anna. I forgot to tell her something. I'll be back to finish you off," he kissed me one last before disappearing out of sight. "You're a bitch," I said to Cassandra. She smiled, then disappeared herself. I stayed against the tree with my arms crossed over my chest. I noticed that I wasn't affected by the cold like I used to. That worried me. It meant I was changing more and more into a vampire.

"Love the costume," said a silky voice to my right. I turned to see Mr. Mask standing there with his mask on and a black suit on with a red tie. He approached me, running his fingers though my hair and down my neck. "I can see why young Claude couldn't keep his hands off of you. I can barely control myself to tell you the truth."

"What's your name?" I asked all the sudden. I was seriously getting tired of calling him Mr. Mask.

"That's for me to know and for you to out, but you can all me by my middle name, Ben. It's short of Benjamin, but you get the idea."

"Okay, Ben, what brings you here on a night like this?"

"I wanted to see you." He leaned in, inhaling my scent. "And to smell your delicious scent. It's so intoxicating." He was dazzling me with his smile and they way he looked into my eyes. I blushed slightly, making him chuckle. "Your blush is cute. You should do that more often."

I blushed even more, biting my lip and looking away. He grabbed my chin lightly, turning my head to his. He was only breaths away from me. My breath caught in my throat as he lightly brushed his lips against mine. It wasn't a kiss, just a brush across the lips. I wanted more though and he could tell. He grabbed both my wrists, pinning them above my head. Ben leaned closer, kissing my full force on my lips. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling me close to his rock hard body. He let go of my hands, draping them around his neck. I felt his tongue licked my lip; I parted my lips in response. His tongued explored my mouth, our tongues in a duel of dominance, he was winning. Suddenly he pulled away, looking at me directly in the eyes. "I must go," he whispered. He was reluctant and so was I. "I'll be back for you soon." He kissed me one last time, disappearing after that. I put my hand on my heart, trying to slow my breathing. I love two men, what was wrong with me?

**Ello!**

**Review and tell me if you want more Claude or more Ben (Mr. Mask for you idiots)**

**Missa.**


	16. Flashback 2 No Bella, sadly

So…here's some flashbacks in the women's point of view

**So…here's some flashbacks in the women's point of view. Hope you like it!**

**-Alice- (The kids are four)**

"Mommy!" yelled a voice I knew was Fallon's. I was helping everyone garden in the front yard today and the kids were helping as much as they could.

"Yes Fallon?" I asked while looking over at him. He was holding a flower up to me. It was a tulip that came in one of the already grown bulbs. I wasn't made at him for pulling it out. I'd just plant another in its place. Luckily I ordered extras. "Is that for me?" Fallon nodded a smile on his face. I took the flower, kissing my son on the cheek. I looked around at the other kids. Gabriel was watching his mother plant some roses by the front door. Alexandra was helping Edward dig the holes while Bella put some lilies in them. All of them had smiles on their cute little faces. "Why don't you help me carry some flowers over to Esme?" I picked up Fallon, walking over to the huge wheel barrel filled with assortments of flowers. I put some bulbs in his hands, watching him run/walk all the way over to Esme. It was really cute how he loved to help everyone.

A black Mercedes drove up the driveway and parked itself into the garage. Carlisle soon walked out of it, wearing an old pair of pants and a t-shirt. The hospital must've let him off early. His grandchildren came running up to him, being held in his embrace. He kissed each one on the forehead before walking over to me and getting some flowers and taking them to his wife. I loved this family…

**-Rosalie- (Kids are fourteen. Uh…this one might be a little…awkward to read…)**

I walked down the stairs with the rest of the family, looking at the kids who were seated in front of the TV. Fallon and Gabriel were watching music videos on MTV while Alexandra was deeply engrossed in her magazine I bought for her yesterday. She was also bobbing her head to the up beat music coming off of the TV. They didn't even notice us because we were so quiet.

"Hey kids, could you come into the kitchen?" asked Esme. All the kids looked at each other in worry. They knew something was up. So, they reluctantly walked into the kitchen, sitting on the three barstools that was by the island in the middle of the kitchen. We stood on the other side of the island looking at them with fierce stares. Their eyes averted around the room, not meeting out gazes.

"Do you know what we found in all of your rooms?" asked Carlisle after a while. Their eyes widened, making it apparent that they knew what we found. Edward put three winecooler bottles in front of his daughter along with condoms. Jasper put down four bottles of beer along with three boxes of condoms, and Emmett and I slide five bottles along with four boxes of condoms in front of our son. "Care to explain?" asked Carlisle. Both kids looked at Alexandra; she only glared at both of them. "Alex, care to explain?"

"Don't single me out they were the ones that got the beer and winecoolers," she said. She had her arms crossed over her chest, a pissed of glint in her eyes.

"You were the one that got the condoms though," retorted Gabriel.

"Yeah, because Clara gave them to me. It was a birthday present for all of us and you guys were all smiles when I gave them to you. So don't pin this on me." Whoa, I never thought Clara was the type of girl to give condoms out on people's birthdays. No wonder Edward didn't like her that much.

"Well…" I began. "Have you used to condoms?"

"No," said Fallon.

"Nope," said Alex.

"No," said my son.

"That's such a lie!" yelled Alex.

"Alex, come on…" he whispered.

"Dude," said Fallon. "Everyone knows you screwed Eve. She's been bragging for the passed three weeks."

"And don't forget about Paula."

"Well at least I didn't screw Clara when the family went hunting," he said to Fallon.

"You did what?!" asked Alice and Alexandra at the same time.

"Clara has STD's up the wazoo Fallon!" said Alex.

"How would you know?"

"She told me! I went to the clinic with her!" exclaimed Alexandra.

"Well at least I didn't have sex with Drake!" he said, trying to avert the argument to her. My eyes widened and I looked at Alex with my mouth hanging open.

"We didn't get that far since dad interrupted us! I'm still a virgin Fallon!"

"You're not a virgin in a sense Alex," grumbled Gabriel.

"Don't even go there," she warned.

"What do you mean in a sense?" asked Bella while looking at all of them.

"She's given blowjobs and handjobs you know," said Fallon with a smile. "And guys have done some things to her in return."

"What?!" yelled Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett at the same time. Alex yelled and ran out of the room.

"You promised Fallon!" She yelled from the upstairs. "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"And you promised that they wouldn't find out about the condoms!" he yelled back. That was the most rememberable day of my entire life.

**I couldn't really think of something to put in Bella's POV, but when I have the idea I'll post the chapter okay?**

**Missa.**


	17. Poll

Sorry for the author's note, but there is a poll regarding the story on my profile

Sorry for the author's note, but there is a poll regarding the story on my profile. Please vote! The fate of the story in is your hands.

Missa.


	18. Invitations

You guys really suck you know that

**You guys really suck you know that? I ask you which man you want to see more of and you pick both! Oh well, I guess our love triangle will just have to hold out. **

**-Fallon-**

Anna and I walked down a deserted trial on our way to her house. We walked at human pace, taking out time together longer. It had been three weeks since the Halloween Party and a day ago I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes. Oh god, did it feel awesome when she said that one word. It nearly took my heart away.

"What's it like?" she asked softly.

"What's what like?" I asked while taking her hand.

"Turning slowly into a vampire," she responded. "You guys really interest me. Is it painful, going through the slow process?"

I shook my head. "It's not painful at all, but it is scary. There's so much that's happening to us in one time. Bloodlust, we're getting faster, and I keep on growling…" Anna laughed at that. She had witnessed my growling when Gabriel and I were in a fight about me beating him in a game.

"I think your growling is cute," she giggled, looking into my eyes with her topaz ones. We stopped walking; facing each other and leaning rather close into one another. She went up on her toes, pressing her lips to mine. She smiled under my lips as I growled. It was more like a purr though. We pulled away, our forehead touching. "I especially like it when we do that." I caressed her cheek lovingly before encasing her petite body into my strong arms. She snuggled close, a purr escaping her lips. I smiled, rocking her a little before we started to walk to her house that was starting to get into view. My arm was draped over her shoulders while she wrapped hers around my waist.

Hannah was outside raking leaves along with a woman I'd never seen before. She had long, jet black hair and her eyes were the purest of blue. She looked around twenty and her smile was plastered on her face. Both of them were talking about the vegetarian vampires around the area.

"Oh Fallon," she smiled. She stopped raking, gesturing over to the woman who walked shyly over to them. "This is Cassandra. She's a vegetarian from Italy. She said she was looking for you…" Cassandra bowed her head slightly, remaining silent.

"Why are your eyes blue?" I asked.

"I have the gift of changing appearances," she replied in a soft voice. She pulled out 11 cards all of them with my families names on them. I took them from her hand, looking at the elegant writing upon them. "My Master has requested you all attend a ball he was be hosting in Italy on the day after Thanksgiving." That was only a few days away! "It is a masquerade ball and he'd be delighted if your family, along with the Rayne's of course, to attend. He understands if you can't since you are all attending school and Carlisle has his job. He just simply requests your presence."

"How do you know so much about us?" I asked with an edge of a growl in my voice.

She merely smiled. "I am the Master's right hand woman and I keep track of all of the vampire covens. My partner, Mike, takes care of the rogue ones that terrorize towns."

"As in Mike Newton?!"

"I see you've heard of him," she smiled. "I guess your mother told a lot about us."

"You mean you're…Cassandra….Cassie?"

"Precisely," she smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more invitations to deliver. I hope to see you at the ball. I'm sure Alice is already shopping for dresses and suits." She disappeared after that….

**-Gabriel-**

Fallon stood before us with the 11 invitations in his hands. He had called a family meeting, with the Rayne's, and we were all seated in the living room. "It was Cassie…She gave these to me…" His voice was no more than a whisper. He tossed them on the table, sinking to the floor and thinking. I looked over at Alex who eyes were downcast. She seemed to be thinking about something that required her to now be aware of Claude putting his arm around her or Moon sitting on her lap. She absently stroked her fur, biting her lip in thought.

"Cassie…visited you…" breathed Bella. Her face was shocked along with the rest of our parents. "Why…Why didn't she come to see me? I'm her cousin after all!" I could see how Bella would be frustrated. Yes, I've seen Cassandra many times in the past, only looking at me from a distance. She had introduced herself to me when I was thirteen. I only had seen her on rare occasions.

"Alex, are you alright?" asked Esme in a worried voice. I looked over at Alex who was staring blankly at a wall. She seemed to get out of the trance she was in and nodded with a small smile. Esme didn't seem convinced. "Well, I'm surprised she mentioned Mike."

"What was Mike to her?" asked Hannah.

"A mate…" I whispered. Cassandra suddenly appeared next to me. My cousins and I looked at her then back at the family. No one noticed our glances. Cassandra had a small smile on her face as she sauntered over to Bella. She looked at her with sad eyes. "She was his best friend," I continued. She looked up at me, smiling. "And he was the only person in her whole life that really understood her. Felix didn't even listen to her as good as Mike did."

"How…?" asked Emmett.

"I've seen her," I confessed with a sigh. They all looked at me as if I was crazy. "She gave me this long ago…" I took out a piece of old parchment paper from my pocket. I always kept it near me just in case I needed to tell my family the truth. This paper had everything a vampire needed to know about Cassandra. It was also the missing page that Jasper found missing in that old book in Carlisle's office when they were trying to figure out what Cassandra really was. I unfolded the paper, exposing it for everyone to see. There was a picture of Cassandra on it, her history laid out plainly for everyone to see.

They all peered at it with serious expression, except for Cassandra and my cousins. The last line was the one I was very interested in, even when I didn't read it. I had the whole sheet memorized. The last line always read: _She was granted the position of Fallen Angel. She must serve as one until the Lord sees fit to forgive her and grant her free immortal life once again._

"She lied to me then," said Hannah. Lance took the paper, looking at it with his eyebrows furrowed. "She said she was a vampire like us…"

"She once was," explained Carlisle. "Until she killed herself."

"Why did she kill herself?" asked Anna.

"So that she wouldn't turn into the monster she knew she'd become," whispered Bella. She was looked all around the room, trying to find Cassandra who was standing right next to her with sad eyes. "She was always thinking about my well being. I remember her saying that she didn't want to be a danger to me or the family."

"That was the hardest thing I had to do," added Cassandra. No one heard her by my cousins and I. She looked at all three of us. "I'm contemplating whether or not to show myself or not…"

"Do it," said Alex. Everyone looked at her for a second. Alex looked at Cassandra. "They deserve to see you at least once." Cassandra nodded, sitting there until everyone gasped and were looking at her. I knew that they remember her as an eighteen year old and now she looked twenty, not much older but there was a difference.

"Hi guys," she said timidly before being hugged by Bella. She smiled, hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much Bella," she whispered. I looked over at Claude who was staring at her with an observing glare in his eyes. He wasn't in shock like everyone else. Although he was a pretty non-shock kind of guy. He put his arm around Alex, bringing her close and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"How long have you been stalking the children?" asked Edward as he hugged Cassandra with a smile.

"Since they were born. Those balls of light that went into the girl's stomach were kind of like a GPS system. I could pinpoint them universes away." Cassandra was scooped up in Emmett's arms. He spun her around, before leaving her gasping for air. "I'm a…Fallen Angel now…I have to breathe once in a while," she coughed. She looked up at Emmett. "You are so lucky I don't have as strong of powers as I had when I was a vampire."

"So you're now a child of God?" he singed with his hands folded in mock prayer.

"I wish," she said. "I'm in training as he puts it."

"But you serve under the ruler of the vampires," said Carlisle.

"His idea of a joke," answered Cassandra as she pointed to the ceiling. I held back a laugh along with the others. "Although it isn't that bad since Master is pretty cool and he's going to be changing a lot of rules in the near future. I simply can't wait for that to happen."

"What kind of rules?" asked Alex. She was enveloped in Claude's arms. He had his eyes closed with his cheek pressed up against hers. He must have been enjoying that feeling. He opened his eyes, looking content as he was waiting for Cassandra's answer.

She thought. "Um…you can't change pregnant woman. I know, but we've had vampires who've done that. There's the rule about not changing kids under the age of fourteen, if a human finds out about us we won't kill them but they will have to attend vampire classes for a month at the castle then we give them a choice of either becoming a vampire or just having their memory erased. There's a ton more and I really don't feel like naming them off." Her watched beeped. "Look I have to go guys; I'll see you at the ball okay. Oh Alice, the gold dress with bring out your hair color, choose that one." Alice's eyes brightened as Cassandra disappeared.

**Ello!**

**Alexandra will most likely have most of the next chapter in her POV. I hoped you liked it and review!**

**Missa!**

**P.S. The poll with be up for a few more days so check it out and vote if your already hadn't.**


	19. Masquerade

**The first little excerpt will be in Edward's point of view because I had this idea pop into my head just after writing the last chapter. Hope you like it.**

**-Edward-**

Bella and I were packing various pieces of clothing for the trip to Volterra. My tux and her dress were zipped up and hanging up in our closet for the time being. Right now we were just worried about the essentials.

"I always felt her presence," she whispered as she pulled out some rather revealing blue lingerie and packed it. "Did you? You know, whenever the children were in trouble."

"In a way," I answered truthfully. "There was always something there…She was smart with the little GPS idea though. Maybe we could…"

"No," giggled Bella. She looked lovely when she giggled. "Let the girl live her life without her father watching her every move." I pulled my wife into my embrace, kissing her lightly on the lips. She snuggled her head into my chest, a purr escaping her throat. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I smiled.

"OH MY GOD!!" I heard my baby yell. Bella and I looked at each other, running down the hall and into Alex's room. Everyone rushed behind us. We found Alex standing on her computer chair looking at the wall by her bed.

"Alex, what's wrong?" I asked.

"THERE'S A SPIDER ON THE WALL! KILL IT!" she shrieked. I looked on the walls, spotting a small black spider that wasn't even the size of a dime. I looked at my daughter. She wasn't afraid of anything…except spiders. She hates the things. I took a gym shoe, walking up to the wall. I whacked at the spider, making it fall to its death.

"Happy now?" I asked.

"Check for others," she whispered. "It could've laid eggs."

"Alex," I sighed. "You're an idiot."

"Am not!" she argued. "It's not my fault Emmett threw a fake spider on me when I was four. Now look or else I won't even touch this room ever again." I sighed, that was Alex for your.

**-Alexandra-**

Gabriel was kissing Tracy smack dab on the lips before we had to leave for Italy. He had been going out with her since Halloween and it made me smile. Tracy wasn't using him, I knew that much since she talked about him non stop. And he said that her blood smelt more delicious than any other person he'd ever smelt since he got his bloodlust. Jasper had told me that he sensed love just pouring out of them whenever they were together.

"I'll be back soon okay?" he said after kissing her again. "I'll bring you back a present too."

"Okay," she whispered. She kissed him before he got into his dad's Hummer and we were off. I sat in the back seat while my parents started to ramble on about memories I didn't really care about. I turned up the volume of my ipod to tune them out but it never came. My hearing had intensified and now I could hear things miles away. I was having trouble tuning out heartbeats and the sound of blood rushing through human's veins. I really didn't know how my family did it. I closed my eyes, leaning my head on the back of seat. Within Tempation's "Stand My Ground" was seeping into my mind, making me dream up small little fantasies in my own little head. That song sort of reminded me of my life. Although, I couldn't really put it into words…It just did.

"Alex?" said my father's voice. I opened my eyes, seeing that we were already at the airport. I rubbed my eyes, opening my door then getting my bags out of the trunk. Claude appeared right next to me, taking two of my bags while I took the other two. He was such a gentleman. "Come on kids," said my father as we walked into the airport with the rest of the family. It was quite crowded for a week day. People stared at us in awe as we passed them, my father growling at a group of teenaged boys that passed us. I gave them a small smile before passing them. It gave them false hope.

"Keep Alex close," said Alice in a low voice. Claude and the men narrowed in on me as we went through security and to the private gate that was crowded with people that looked just like vampires. I was kind of overwhelmed by it all. There were about ten covens tops. Most of them all had mates, but there were about three covens that were of just red eyed boys that looked at me with lustful hunger in their eyes. I immediately felt like cowering in a corner because there was one man within a coven that stood out the most. He was pale, duh, and had short black hair that was very similar to Claude's in a way. He was part of the coven of men that all looked like they were break Emmett with one attack, even if they were as big as him. The coven had five people in them, and they were all looking at me as I took a seat while Claude pulled me close. The males became a little angered at that, but didn't make a move. I took a sketchpad out of my bag and some pencils. We wouldn't be boarding for a good hour since they had to delay the flight due to rainy weather. I started to draw a fantasy-like landscape with waterfalls and tons of foliage.

"Are you hungry kids?" asked Rosalie. Gabriel was up first along with Fallon. "Alex?"

I shook my head. In fact, I hadn't been hungry for a good two days. "Just pick me up a bagel. I might eat it on the plane."

"You will eat it on the plane," said Edward. "You need to keep up your strength sweetheart."

I nodded as Claude kissed me on the forehead with a sigh. "Your father is right Ally-Cat." Yeah, a new nickname for me. Whoopi! It was cute though I had to admit. "Your body is going through a very…complicated change."

I nodded, my eyes drifting to that male coven. The leader was still looking at me as he whispered something in his comrade's ear. He stood up, come over to us. He had black hair and huge muscles. The rest of his features were ones of a vampire. "Excuse me, but are you the Cullens? The coven that had the children?"

"Yes," said Carlisle, standing up.

"It is an honor to meet you. I'm Dustin." He held out his hand to my grandfather and he shook it. He looked down at me with a smile. I looked away shyly, only to see the other four men walk up. The two blonde men were a little smaller than the other two, but they looked like they could kick your ass in a heartbeat. Then there was a brown haired on that looked at Alice with an interested glare before gazing at me as I scooted closer to Claude. "Oh," said Dustin as if he didn't even realize his coven was behind him. "This is Brad and Nate," he gestured to the two blondes. "The brown haired on is Heath and this is our sort of leader Rance."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Rance shook my grandfather's hand. "I've heard a lot about this coven. Although I've never seen a vampire with emerald eyes," he commented to me with a smile.

"Alexandra is only half vampire. We don't know when she'll turn to a full one yet. But she is showing signs of becoming one," explained Edward. He was standing along with the rest of the family, even the Rayne's were with us. I was standing with them, only Emmett and Jasper were on either sides of me while Claude was behind me with his arms around my waist.

"Is it painful?" asked Heath.

"No," I answered before my mother could. "It is rather annoying though. Especially when you smell lust rolling off of dead blood," I added. Yeah, for some reason I could sense their emotions through their dead blood that lay still in their veins. They looked at me with a look of confusion and then realization. The monkeys figured it out along with my family.

"Well, then I hope you'll be able to cope with that," said Rance with a small smile. The lady at the front desk, who was definitely a vampire, called for everyone to go on board. "I guess I'll see you on the plane then. Come on," he told the guys as they got their bags and went onto the plane.

Claude and I were seated in first class along with the family. The plane had taken off about thirty minutes ago and now we were in the air on our laptops. Rance and his coven were also in first class, but they were luckily in the back while I was in the very front. I peeked over at my family to see what they were doing. Fallen and Gabriel were texting, my parents were talking in hushed tones, Carlisle and Esme were typing up something on their computers, Emmett and Rosalie had surprisingly disappeared to the bathrooms, and Jasper and Alice were watching the flight movie, 300. The Rayne's were also watching the movie, and I could feel Rance's coven staring at me from where they were seated. I logged onto AIM, finding Carlisle's screen name, TheDoc. Mine was, DanceForEternity.

**DanceForEternity:** I'm Bored make me laugh.

I heard Claude chuckle beside me. Yeah, when I was bored I did some stupid things like talk to my grandfather on AIM.

**TheDoc:** Go to Emmett then.

**DanceForEternity:** He's screwing Rose in the bathroom. That wouldn't make me laugh, it would emotionally scare me for life!

**TheDoc:** lol. Sounds like a personal problem to me.

**DanceForEternity:** Thanks for your concern grandfather. NOW MAKE ME LAUGH!

**TheDoc: **NO! I'm busy with work. Go make out with Claude or something.

**DanceForEternity:** Define something…

**TheDoc:** I didn't mean that you pervert! Yeah, I called you a pervert, don't pout like you are right now.

Claude was now laughing beside me. I logged off of AIM and looked over at the grandpa. He smiled while Esme was laughing silently to herself. I couldn't help but laugh. Claude put his arm around me, holding me close. I looked up at him, kissing his lips softly before we both intensified it. We broke apart, Claude resting his head on my shoulder feeling my warmth.

"Do you miss your family?" I asked after a while.

He nodded, not withdrawing from his position on my shoulder. I pulled him into my embrace, his hand clasping my arms. "I miss my little sis," he whispered. "She was only nine when they killed her. She did put up a fight though. Camilla always put up a fight when her family was in danger…" I kissed him on his forehead before leaning my head on his. He took one of my hands, placing it near his neck. "I just wish I could talk to her, but that's impossible."

"Do you ever pray to her?"

"Sometimes," I heard a smile in his voice. "Whenever I do I feel like she's right next to me. It's kind of nice." I smiled, my thumb stroking his neck. We were silent for a while, not having the need to talk. "I love you, you know that?" he asked.

"I had a hunch you did."

Claude sat up, looking at me with loving eyes. He leaned in and kissed my tenderly on the lips. "I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you more," I said with a smile.

"No," he said. "That's not even possible. I've been living the whole 64 years of my life and immortal life without love. I've found you and all of my love that's been building up is now pouring out to you." I seriously wanted to cry. That was so sweet. Sweeter than anything I've ever heard.

"Okay you love me more because I can't think of a comeback." He laughed at me as I blushed slightly. He rummaged around in his bag until he found something I could really see.

"I was waiting for the ball to give you this, but I can't wait." I gave him a confused look as he pulled out a red velvet box. Ooo, a present! I looked up at him as he opened it. What was inside took my breath away. It was a pendant in the shape of a crescent moon with Celtic knots within it. It hung on a silver chain with red-purple stones within each Celtic knot. I was speechless. It was possibly the most gorgeous thing I've ever witnessed in my life. "Do you like it? It was my mothers and I wanted you to have it. I also have a bracelet for you, but I'll give it to you when we get to Italy." I was still speechless. "Well…do you like it?"

I nodded with a smile, kissing him roughly. This was such a good present.

**-Ben-**

She looked beautiful as she stepped off the plane along with the other vampire covens. Alex was smiling and talking to Dustin with an animated expression. She said something that made all of the vampires laugh. Lust was rolling off of every male vampires, besides her family, but they were all actually getting to know their future queen. Too bad they didn't know it yet.

"Hey Alex," called Anna. "Claude said he'll go get the bags. Just go to the car with your family okay?"

"Alright," said Alex. God, she was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

**-Alexandra-**

The pendant went well with the dress I was now wearing. My dress was the same color as the stones, the exact same color! The dress showed off my tiny waist and my size C cleavage with the stones that bordered the top. With each little fold that was on the skirt of the dress was a cluster of crystals. **(A/N Pic in results along with the other woman's dresses and masks.)** My mask lay on my bed, staring up at me. Yeah, I know people weren't supposed to see our faces until midnight, but I still put make up on. Only the family knew what I would look like at the ball and no one else besides the Rayne's. Everyone else would just be wondering who I was. The family would be coming separately down the grand staircase I saw that led down the ballroom. People had the door open and were setting up for the grand event last I saw. I took one last look at myself in the mirror. My hair was half up half down. The ties to my mask would fit behind my hair that was up. The rest of my hair had loose curls with little stones that litter my hair in a very pretty fashion.

A knock came to my door. "Alex?" asked Cassandra's voice. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said as I put my make up away. Cassandra came in wearing a deep blue dress and a matching blue mask on her face. It didn't cover her whole face like some of the vampires at the ball.

"I need to ask you a favor. It's big!"

"What is it?"

"Will you escort Master down the grand staircase when the ball begins?" Her eyes were hopeful. "Don't worry, no one will know who you are since you'll be wearing a mask."

"I guess," I said. I didn't really care about it. I'd be escorting my future husband after all so it wouldn't really matter.

"You know you'll be seated on a throne during his speech."

"That's okay."

"Good! Now come on, everyone is already at the ball so let's go!" She took my mask, helping me put it on.

The ballroom was in the back of Volterra castle, the place I was staying in. It was quite beautiful as Cassandra led me to the doors to the ballroom that was now closed. Ben was there wearing a tux with a cloak like it said on the invitation. The men had to wear the cloak to make them look more presentable. His mask was almost exactly like mind, but was black instead of a purple red. How'd he pull that off I have no idea. He bowed slightly. "You look wonderful Alexandra," he commented through his mask. "Even if I can't see your face…"

That made me laugh as Cassandra called for our attention. "Okay, they'll call for the royal guards to come first, then they'll announce your entrance. They'll probably say Master and his Maiden. I know, kind of stupid but we're going old fashioned here." I could've sworn I saw Ben roll his eyes. "Then Master with give his words of whatever and then we party it up. Sound good?"

"Remind me to never let you plan one of these again," muttered Ben. I giggled as Cassandra turned to face the door.

"Now, may I present the Royal Guards!" said a commanding voice. The door opened an all fourteen guards made their way into the ballroom. Mike and Cassandra were in front and had the most demanding posture known to man. My heartbeat quickened as Ben took my hand, holding it half way in the way. My hand was level with my shoulder with my elbow bent. It looked really elegant. Whoa! I'm talking about a hand here. "Bow before your Master and his Mistress! May I present Master Volterra and Mistress Volterra!" Mistress? Oh. My. God! What is Claude going to think? We slowly walked to the top of the staircase, looking down at the figures that bowed below. My family looked up at me in shock. I didn't see their faces, but I knew they were in shock. We descended the stairs and walked onto a red carpet that led to two thrones. This brought me back to the ballroom in my dreams and there was a window to the left that showed the garden I had drawn in my sketchbook. I took a deep breath, calming my nerves. Cassandra was standing near the throne right in front of me while Mike took the one that was a little bigger than the other. We walked up the three stairs to the alter, turning to the ballroom and sitting down on the thrones. Everyone stood up from their bowing position, looking at us. My father's eyes were huge.

Ben stood up, taking one step forward. "Good evening my children," he said in a warm voice. "It is a pleasure to see you all come to my ball. We are gathered here for two reasons. One, is so that I can see all of the famous covens in the world and the other is to tell you the new ground rules I have set up for all of us to follow. If you do not follow these rules and pass them on to other covens, then I am afraid you'll receive punishment. These rules are basically to make my life easier as well as yours and the humans that know nothing about us." He went on explain in the new guidelines us vampires were have to follow and I as please along with most of the other vampires. They were basically all common sense rules, but there were ones that really set it home. Like the rule about torturing prey before killing it. That was a no, no to Master Volterra. I hated those vampires that thought they could meddle with a human's mind for their own amusement. It sickened me to the highest degree. There was even a rule about vampires finding newborn babies. They'd have to take it in, care for it, or take it to the castle so that it will have a home until they decide whether or not to become a vampire. All of his rules were brilliant. "Now that business is done with…LET'S PARTY!" Everyone erupted in a cheer and upbeat music started pumping through the speakers that hung on the walls. Ben sat down next to me, gesturing for me to find my family.

"Thanks!" I said as Alice came up to the throne. She wore a golden dress with a gold mask to match. She bowed to Master Volterra, before taking me to my family. I noticed my mother first. She wore a bright blue dress, Rosalie had on a purple one, and Esme had on a green one. They all had matching masks. The guys just had a full faced mask. Nothing too special about them.

"Mistress Volterra?" asked Emmett. "What are you married to him?"

"Uh…remember what I told you about the whole dreams and being married to him?" I asked.

"Yeah," all the guys said.

"I wasn't lying. Me and him are going to be mates."

"What about Claude?"

"That's the complicated part. I'm kind of in love with both men."

"Alex," sighed Jasper. "You know what, just have fun tonight. You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks," I said with a smile even if he couldn't see it. I walked off, being enveloped in cold arms. I looked up to see topaz eyes looked at me though the mask. The man lifted the mask, then put it back. It was Claude.

"Dance with me," he said.

"Okay."

Only an hour till the unmasking. Claude and I had been dancing that whole time, and then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Ben behind me. I turned and Claude wasn't there. Maybe he didn't want to face Ben? He motioned to Cassandra who did some weird motion with her hands. The crowd made a huge circle around us. A song that was played by an orchestra came onto the speakers. He bowed to me and I found myself bowing back. _Don't worry. I'll feed you the steps along the way. _He thought to me and I wanted to give him a grateful smile. He took hold of my waist, my hand placed on his shoulder. He took the other one in his free one and we started waltzing around the circle in a speed no human could match. Ben lifted my in the air, spinning me then placing me back on the ground to continue the dance. Everyone seemed to be in a trance as we did full body rolls, then waltzed a little more around the circle. The song slowly ended, making Ben and I bow to each other. Everyone clapped as we bowed to them. I had a smile plastered on my face. I had never danced like that before in my whole entire life. I felt kind of high from it. Ben led me back to the thrones where we sat as everyone started to dance again.

"You did well," he commented as he took my hand in his. I felt like my hand belonged there. It fit just right with his. Then Claude came to mind and I felt kind of guilty. "He'll understand Alexandra," he said. "I should know of all people."

"How?"

"You'll see," he said with a smile on his voice. I watched as my mother and father danced to HelloGoodbye. I had never seen my father so…rhythmic in my whole life.

"Come on," said Master Volterra. He stood up with me alongside him. We walked around the group of people and to the window. There was a door there that was closed. Ben opened it, letting me through before he followed. The garden was beautiful. There were roses, tulips, and every kind of good smelling flower out there. There was a fountain in the center and walls were lined with ivy. The garden seemed to be bigger than three football fields. The sky above held stars and a crescent moon.

"It's beautiful…" I breathed.

"I hoped you'd like it," he said as he walked me down a smooth cobblestone path. He picked up a red rose, picking off the thrones and giving it to me. I smiled, taking and as realizing that was I was standing on grass now. I looked to see a small waterfall that dived into a pond. There were lily pads and cat tails in the ponds and tress surrounded the little clearing we were in. "I come here when I need to think," he said while sitting down on an already laid out blanket. I sat down along side him, my dress kind my crossed legs. I leaned back a little, looking up at the sky.

"How is it that you charm me so easily?" I asked.

"I'm just that good," he answered that made me laugh. "How come you dazzle me with your laugh?"

I shrugged. "I'm just that good."

Suddenly, the clock bells signaled midnight. My heart gave a flutter. I looked over at Ben who was looking at me with his red eyes. "I guess you know what time it is…" his voice whispered. "Just…don't be mad Alex." He stood up, helping me to my feet. I took off my mask first to show him that I had a calm face. "You look…like a goddess." I smiled shyly. He took my mask, freeing my hands. I hesitantly rose my hands to the mask, untying the bow in the back. Then, I slowly took the mask off, taking a step back with wide eyes.

"Claude…" I breathed.

**Ello!**

**Jeez, I've been waiting to do that for so long. But I must warn you duckies, there's much more after this. Don't worry, this isn't the ending. REVIEW!**

**Missa.**

**P.S. Don't forget to check my profile for images of the masks and dresses! They're really pretty!!**


	20. More Than One Master

-Alexandra-

**Ahh…That last chapter was a relief guys. Some of you didn't catch on with all the HINTS I had in all the chapters but oh well. At least you know now…**

**-Alexandra-**

Master Volterra was Claude? How was that possible? I would've known. All of the things that Cassandra said started to piece together. How he was there at the football game. How she said that I already knew who he was. And whenever Claude would disappear…he'd reappear. He was always there, even in my dreams. Those dreams! He had been haunting me my whole life! I looked up at him with tears forming in my eyes. I didn't know why they had come, but I think they were a mixture of every emotion known to man.

"Alexandra please say something," Claude pleaded.

"What do you expect me to say Claude? You've just revealed yourself as a man who's been haunting my dreams since I was thirteen and you think I should just say I love you and kiss you. You have a lot of explaining to do you know that?"

"Yes, I realize that, but please calm down your emotions."

"Why? Too overwhelming for the king of vampires? I'm sorry your majesty, let me just turn of my emotions using the remote controller I carry around at all times. Or better yet, let me just walk into the ballroom and tell everyone that I'm your whore for eternity! Is that what I am to you? I mean, I am Mistress Volterra anyway. The mistress to a good for nothing liar." Tears spilled down onto my cheeks, making me wipe them away without a care about my makeup.

"Please Alex, calm down and I'll explain everything."

"Make me," I hissed. Bad idea on my part. With a wave of Claude's hand my body went numb and I fell into his awaiting arms. He leaned me up against a wall, sitting down in front of me. I just glared at him. He reached and wiped a tear away from my cheek. I think I was scared of him.

"Are you ready to listen?" he asked.

I merely nodded since I didn't think talking would get me anywhere.

"I didn't lie about my family or how old I was alright. So I'm going to start when I didn't receive these powers. It happened when I was feeding on an animal in Russia. It was rather cold that day and I only remember bits and pieces. There was this pain I got that was more excruciating than the change I went through to become a vampire. That icy fire pulsed through my veins for seven days. Seven! It was much worse than the change. When I was finished, a voice of a woman came to my head explaining that I had all of the powers of the first vampire. I was confused, really confused. I didn't come to my senses for weeks. I mostly just fed on animals, then sat on a rock thinking. I could feel my powers pulse through my veins. Then everything changed when Mike and Cassandra appeared before me. It seemed that Cassandra had given me the powers seeing as I would be a good leader and explained that she was a Fallen Angel, along with Mike. They were to be my right hand men for whatever time God said would be right. I gladly accepted their help seeing as I was at a loss." He paused for a second, looking at me with searching eyes. I had calmed down, totally tuned into this story. "Cassandra trained me for about five years until I mastered all of my powers. We began recruiting guards for myself and training them. That took about another five years. We usually picked the ones that had a certain power that would be useful Twelve stayed with us while the other thirty left to make their own covens. Rance, the one at the airport, was one of them. Then Aro seemed to find out about us. I didn't like it one bit. So my men and I devised a plan to overthrow them. They wouldn't suspect me to be a danger since I looked like a teenager that was turned into a vampire. So, they took me in. Aro didn't know about all of my powers since I could block him from my memories. He thought I was like your mother." He paused again, looking into my eyes. "When you were around the age of…thirteen, Cassandra told me about you and your family. That intrigued me to the highest degree. Then she told me that I was going to be your mate. So, I started slow to get to know you, in your dreams. I'm truly sorry that they scared you. That was never my intention. I just wanted to get to know you. Some things I didn't like…"

"The partying," I whispered. Well, at least I could talk and move my head. The rest of my body was limp.

"Yes that…Then I found out about Aro going to your dance recitals. That angered me, but your family beat me to it to show him a lot of pain. Aro was badly injured along with the rest of his guards and that was the time to kill. Cassandra and Mike were undercover in the Volturi guard, but snuck my side in and we overthrew them. It was a night I could never forget. The three rulers were on their thrones trying to heal and that's when I locked them in the throne room and killed them all. I didn't hesitate at all since I thought their way of living was barbaric. They deserved to die." He was angry at this point. He was hardly ever angry. "That ballroom we were just in was drenched in dead blood and it was murder to clean up. After that whole night we started rebuilding things and configuring new laws. The only time I was really happy was when I was in your dreams. I'd sometimes go into the guys dreams just because I thought it was hilarious to see them freak out." He looked at me for a while. "Then I decided to go see you. I took four of my guards to pose as my family. Hannah and Lance who were mates, along with Anna and…you know. The first time I saw you running through bases from the trees, it made my immortal heart beat again. And when you did your little victory dances on the home plate I couldn't help but smile." I blushed a little, making him laugh quietly. "I was so nervous when we appeared in front of your family. Then I saw how William reacted to you, but Cassandra told me to let him have his fun for a while to test you. You were really strong and that's when I knew you'd be the perfect woman for me. Then I saw how you acted in school and I started to fall in love with you like you did with me. You were kind to everyone, funny, witty, and you even stuck up for those social outcasts. You were a born leader." I smiled, the shock starting to wear off.

"Then that football game really hit it to home. You looked so happy that night. I know you were stressed out so I had to give Sam an accident. I really wished I could kiss you that night, but I was so frustrated when the team pulled me away from you. I think they did it on purpose." I laughed along with him, then he turned serious. "When that day came with William…" he stopped with his fist clenched. "Moon went to Cassandra and Cassandra told me. I was there not a moment too late. I wanted to send him to the deepest pit of hell…Then I saw you kill him and realized that he deserved more than just hell. To see you cry just made me want to cry myself. Then those two days of just silence from you killed me. I was glad that you talked to me on that second day. And then I'm pretty sure you remembered what happened after that…" I smiled at the memory. "I guess you could piece together the rest of everything else. When I left, 'Ben' came and said hi and crap." I nodded with a small laugh. How could I not have figured it out? Everything was right there for everyone to see!

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I whispered.

"Nerves," he simply answered without looking into my eyes. "I'm still a man and we still get nervous around woman we like."

"How could you be nervous if you seen been in my dreams for over…three years?"

"It was a sort of secrecy issue. I didn't know if I could trust you or not. I've been distrusted greatly in the past and I didn't want that to happen again."

"How were you distrusted?"

"My cousin was turned into a vampire shortly after me. I had grown close to a human girl named Emily who reminded me of Camilla. I loved her like a sister…and he killed her right in front of me…" He toyed with a cluster of crystals on my dress. "I had forgiven him after a while, but whenever we see each other, the past doesn't really stay the past. Somehow our feelings just boil over. I'm actually surprised we haven't torn out each others throats tonight."

I suddenly realized I had the ability to move again and sat up, looking at him with sadden eyes. "He's here tonight?"

He nodded. "I talked to him for a while. I think we're starting to get over it, which is good."

"Well, hopefully you two can fully forgive each other in the future."

"I hope…"

I leaned forward a little, planting a soft kissed on a tear that fell from his cheek. "You can cry," I whispered. He merely nodded. I cupped his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. "I'm sure Emily would want you to live your life even without her. I bet she is smiling down at you as we sit here." He smiled a little and I gave him a peck on the lips before standing up. He was there in a heartbeat to help me. Claude took my hands in his, holding them up to his cheek. He closed his eyes, smiling in content. He then kissed his way down my arm and to my lips.

"We mustn't keep our audience waiting. I'm sure they're wondering who me and you are." He took my arm in his, leading the way to the ballroom where the people were now looking around and trying to figure out where their master was. I took a deep breath. "Don't be nervous love," he whispered as the door opened for us. People noticed my immediately since I was the one with the coolest dress in the room. Yeah, those bitches were jealous.

They realized that Claude was on my arm and the monkey's minds started to work. They realized that we were headed to the thrones and that Mistress Volterra went nowhere without Master Volterra at her side. Most of them started to bow as we passed without a backwards glance. I looked at my family, all of them shocked. I gave them an apologetic look before walked up those three steps and sitting on my throne. Claude kept my hand in his as he gestured for the music to continue. I didn't realize it had stopped.

Emmett strolled up to the throne with a calculating look. He's never done that before. "This is the second time we've been fooled by the master, or mistress in Cassie's case, of vampires. I'm getting sick and tired of it."

"This should be the last time," laughed Claude. "Now don't think too hard, Emmett, you'll strain yourself." I laughed along with Emmett, until he got it. He stomped off just as Claude kissed my hand, bringing my close to him. I rested my head on my hand while my elbow supported everyone on the arm of the throne. He did the same, toying with our entwined fingers. "You look so beautiful tonight Alexandra," he whispered as he lips met mine for a brief second. Didn't want the public to see us turn a kiss into a full blown make out session. That would've just been un lady and gentlemen like.

"Alex?" said a soft voice. I looked to see my mother and father standing near the throne. "Can we speak to you for one teensy second?"

"Okay," I smiled while getting up and following them outside into the garden.

"Are you telling me that Claude and Master are the same person?!" whispered Edward in utter disbelief. The rest of the family joined us and I rolled my eyes.

"Pretty much…"

"When were you planning on telling us?" asked Carlisle.

"Hey, I just found out about a half hour ago. So don't pin this little incident on me," I defended. I began to tell them about Claude's history and everything! They were in utter shock for a little bit, then Fallon spoke.

"His own cousin killed that girl? That's so…"

"Coldhearted," I finished with a frown. "I need to get back you guys." The all nodded, understanding. I walked back into the ballroom, feeling their stares on me. I walked passed my minions, followers, slaves? I didn't really know what to call them. Claude was still seated on his throne, but was talking to Dustin with a smile. Dustin was on one knee and was looking at him in admiration. I walked up the throne, taking my seat and smiling at Dustin. He took my hand, kissing it briefly.

"It is a pleasure to see you again my queen," he said before walking off the throne. I looked over at Claude who chuckled slightly.

"You'll get used to it Ally-Cat," he smiled. I blushed a bit, making him lean over to me and kissing me possessively. "You need to sleep love," he said after he broke the kiss. It left me slightly dizzy. "You haven't slept in a week and you're starting to worry me."

I gave him a pouty lip. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," he said in a this-is-final tone. He stood up, taking my hand then snaking his arm around my waist. We walked off the throne, the crowd parting for us while we passed. We walked up the stairs and out of the ballroom, the door closing behind us. I had seen my father next to the stairs I had just ascended. He looked really sad. I'd have to talk to him later on.

I started to go into the direction of my room, but Claude stopped me. "You can sleep in my room if you want. I already have it set up for you." I smiled.

"Of course," I replied as he led me down a hallway opposite of the one I was about to walk down. The walls were painted a dark blue and had scenes of meadows to wars. It intrigued me. Candles lit the walls and I realized that the flame glowed brighter than a regular one. A door at the end of the hallways opened by itself and I looked up at Claude. "One of my many talents," he smiled. We passed the threshold of the door, walking into an extraordinary room. It was painted a deep red color with paints, bookshelves, and one huge window lining the wall. There was a huge, and I mean huge, round bed in the middle of the room with a canopy covering it. There was a door that probably led to a bathroom of some sort, but I was still interested in the room. "I had your things brought in here for you. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," I breathed as I walked over to the huge window that led out to a balcony. There was an ocean to look out onto and the moon reflected on the water. I opened the door, walking out onto it. "It's beautiful…" I turn to Claude who was leaning against the window with a small smile playing on his lips. "What?"

He didn't answer me. He just walked up to me, enveloping me in his arms. I looked up at him with a small smile. Claude leaned in, planting a gentle kiss upon my lips. Tingles were left on my lips as he pulled back, guiding me back inside. The door shut once I crossed the threshold and I felt the back of my dress unzip itself. I looked up at Claude coyly while he took off his cape, then his shirt. Soon, he was only in his boxers in front of me with a lustful smile. I let my dress fall to the floor, leaving me in a black strapless bra and panties. Don't forget the heels people. They were black too.

Claude slowly walked over to me, almost like a predator. His lips trailed kisses on my collarbone, making me smile slightly. "I thought I was supposed to sleep."

"Sleep can wait for what I'm going to do to you…"

**-Fallon-**

My own cousin, my Ally, was now the queen of vampires? Anna had confessed that she was a guard to Claude, but she still loved me and I her. I walked silently through the hallways. I was getting tired and let a silent yawn escape my lips. It had been a very long night.

"Shh…before someone hears us you idiot!" said a voice I felt was familiar. I was near a room that had the door cracked. "Where is she?! She was supposed to be here! Master wanted to take her tonight! He wanted her tonight! He didn't want his competition to steal her away!" I peered into the doorway, seeing Dustin and Brad talking with angered expressions.

"Master Volterra can have his fun with the Mistress, but she will soon be in _our _master's arms soon enough. These things take time Dustin. She needs to be able to trust us and the only way she can is if we be patient," said Brad. "Rance is already taking care of the guards and now they trust him. It will only be a matter of days before we get her."

"Spying are we?" asked a calm, deep voice from behind. I slowly turned to see Rance standing behind me with a small smile. "It's not polite to eavesdrop Fallon," he said while pushing me roughly into the room. "Although you may be a very helpful pawn in our game. You are close to your dear cousin am I correct?"

I nodded.

"Well, then maybe you can help us. We need to get her alone…can you do that for us?"

"I would never do that to Alexandra," I said.

"But don't you think she shouldn't have deserved her fate? If it were up to me, I'd have Claude give you his powers so that you could rule. But now you're nothing but a follower to Alex. Don't you think that's unfair? She even left the ballroom without even a word to you."

He was right. She hardly said anything to me tonight. She even left without saying goodbye or even goodnight. Was I just a follower in her eyes? A pathetic follower?! I looked up at Rance. "I'll do it."

**Ello!**

**I added another actor to what the characters should look like. Rance looks like Christian Bale. Ooo la la REVIEW!**

**Missa.**


	21. Change

-Does a little happy dance while eating a donut- Sorry, I've been craving those for the passed week and my mom wouldn't get me

**-Does a little happy dance while eating a donut- Sorry, I've been craving those for the passed week and my mom wouldn't get me one. So…I know you probably hate me about Fallon, but sometime dormant feelings have a way of resurrecting themselves with a certain muse. That was the most cryptic sentence I've ever written. I wonder who will be able to figure out its meaning?**

**-Gabriel-**

Something was wrong with Fallon as I came down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. His eyes had a silver tint to them that made me want to back away slowly. There was also this…change in behavior that he had. He sat with great posture and never looking anyone in the eye when he talked to them. Alexandra seemed to notice his change in behavior and eyes since she was sitting as far away as possible from him. Rance was in the room too, talking to Brad as they watched them eat. I guessed it was fascinating to see Alex ate owl of oatmeal. Although her face told me that she didn't enjoy it. That was weird since she worshipped oatmeal. I help myself to some Cheerios, taking a bite. It tasted weird to me, but I kept eating it. I guessed Italy had a different recipe. I glanced over at Fallon who just picked at his Cheerios. The taste of that cereal got worst with every bite and soon I had to set down the bowl. It was making me feel sick.

Alex suddenly got up. "I think I'm going to hurl," she whispered as she rushed down the hall and to the nearest bathroom. Fallon was right after her with the same expression on his face. I heard puking coming from the bathrooms they were in. I suddenly felt a sort of churning in my stomach. Then I had trouble breathing while pain shock through my chest. I let out a small grunt. I felt the puke start to come up my throat and I rushed to another bathroom. The toilet was so far away and I took the sink as an alternative. It erupted out of my mouth, going down the drain in a sick slowness. I turned on the sink, splashing my face with cold water. There were shadows under my eyes, and the hazel in my eyes were a little brighter than before. I was shaking too. My face also looked a hallowed out while my skin broke out into a cold sweat. I staggered out of the bathroom, making my way to Fallon who was going to Alexandra's bathroom. We saw her hair poking out from the opened door. I looked over at my cousin who looked at me in worry. Even if we felt like passing out, we made out way to the bathroom to see Alexandra's passed out and shivering form on the bathroom floor. Her form was curled up in a ball as her body started to have spasms. She let out a cry in pain as sweat coated her skin. Her body rolled a little to show her face to us. Her emerald eyes look so bright in the light. Some hair clung to her skin as she arched her back and passed out again.

"Alex!" I heard a voice I only recognized as her mother as she ran up to her daughter. "Alexandra, wake up honey!" She brought Alex's unconscious form while rocking her a little. "Please be okay," she cried.

"Gabriel, Fallon, sit down," commanded my grandfather's voice. I was enveloped in my mother's arms and Fallon had his mother with him as well. The fathers soon came into view with masks of worry.

"Fallon!" exclaimed Alice as her son fell unconscious in her awaiting arms. "Fallon! Wake up sweetie! Please wake up!" Jasper sat down next to his wife, trying his best to comfort her.

"Gabriel," said my fathers voice. I looked up slowly to see my father looking at me with worried eyes. He kneeled down next to me. "Oh god," he whispered as I heard Edward dry sob along with his wife. Grandma came into view, helping Carlisle with anything he needed. She looked on the verge of tears.

My mother's screams were the last things I heard before I passed out in her loving arms.

**-Edward-**

"Alex, please wake up," I said while rocking my daughters body back and forth. Her lower lip was quivering and her skin was clammy and wet beneath my touch. We were in her room right now. Bella was out somewhere because she couldn't handle it along with the other woman. Only the men stayed with their children since someone had to be there to make sure whatever they were going through wasn't fatal. We didn't want to be here to see our children in this state. It was torture for us. It was our personal hell.

"Fire," she whimpered in her sleep as she started scratching at her skin. She cried out in pain, digging her nail hard into her skin. "AHHH!! MAKE IT STOP!! DADDY, MAKE IT STOP!!" With every scratch of her nail against her skin, came blood running down her arm and onto the white sheets we were on.

"Carlisle," I screamed as I pinned her hand to her side. She started to squirm as she cried out for her mommy and daddy. "I'm here angel. I promise I won't leave you. Daddy's right here," I said as my voice croaked. She started to scream in pain as tears fell from her shut eyes. "CARLISE DO SOMETHING!" I yelled as Carlisle, Cassandra, and Claude **(A/N Ha, three C's)** rushed into the room. Claude was the first to come over. He helped me pin her arms and legs down while Cassandra held her head still as another screamed filled the room. She tried whispering comforting things in her ear, but nothing worked. Carlisle took out a syringe filled with morphine. He injected it into her arm, making her scrambling a little less than it was. She was still in pain, even if the morphine relieved only a bit of it.

"CARLISE!" I heard my brothers yell as the screams of my nephews came to my ears. Carlisle and Cassandra rushed out of the room, leaving Claude and myself looking over my daughter. She didn't deserve this pain. She was too nice, too compassionate. She whimpered a little, trying to clutch her chest. Her eyes shot open, and she looked at me with a helpless look in her eyes. Claude looked at me, then understood. We needed to be alone so he disappeared for the time being. He would be a good son-in-law one day. I realized that with the look in his eyes when he saw my daughter in pain.

I pulled Alexandra to my chest, rocking her back and forth like I did when she was a infant. Her breathing came in gasps of pain, but even through the pain she breathed on and on. That's when I figured out what she was doing. She was breathing to spread the unknown venom through her body faster. I think she was also doing it to try and control her screams of pain. She still squirmed in my grasp, but I kept that at bay as best as a father in my position could. I gently put her hand to my chest, she looked at me with a painful confusion in her eyes. "Breath with me honey," I whispered. She closed her eyes, breathing in sync with me. She cried out softly in pain as she started to take a little deeper breathes. "Don't force it Alex," I instructed as my voice croaked. No! I had to be strong for my daughter. I couldn't break down in her time of need. She needed me more than Bella did. Bella, at least, fell asleep through most of her change. Alex was wide awake looking at me for any help I could give. I stroked her hair, her sweat lacing my fingertips. I didn't care though. Nothing mattered but her life at this point. She was switching from part mortal, to full immortal.

"M-mommy," she whimpered in my arms. Bella was at my side looking as if she was about to bawl her eyes out. She stroked Alexandra's hair, saying she was here.

"It's okay sweetheart," my wife said. She kissed the top of her forehead, before hopping on the bed and taking the free spot on the other side of her. "I won't leave." She took Alex's hand, keeping it close to her dead heart while Alex concentrated on her breathing.

**-Emmett-**

My son kept on thrashing even with the morphine in his body. I couldn't do anything but pin him down. I was struggling. Even Mike was helping me try to control him. There were cuts on his skin from when he started to scratch at his flesh. His blood was covering some spots on his sheets, but it didn't faze me at all. I was concentrating on the fact that my son was in the most excruciating pain a person could have the displeasure of feeling.

"Dad, make it stop," he pleaded through gasps of breathes. It caused him pain and I felt tear well up in my eyes. "Please make it stop," he cried as another scream escaped his lips. Tear fell from his cheek as he stared up at me with helpless eyes. "Someone kill me!" he screamed. "I can't take it!"

"Fight it Gabriel!" I bellowed. "You can make it out of this. I did, your mother did, and everyone did! Think about your family! Think about Alexandra and Fallon! Fight for them."

"I have to leave Emmett," said Mike. "Can you handle him by yourself?"

"Yeah," I croaked while he disappeared. "Gabriel, listen to me. You have to fight it. Try calming down and breathing." Gabriel did as I told him and soon I was able to let go of him. He grabbed a pillow, biting it to silence his screams. He started to try to control his breathing, only making him gasp in pain. "Slow down and take your time," I instructed. I sat down beside his form, bringing him close to me. I didn't say anything as he started to sob in my arms. I felt like crying too. Rosalie walked into the room with the same expression as I, fear. A beauty like that should never be in fear.

"M-mom," cried Gabriel while reaching out to his mother. Rosalie rushed to his side, stroking his hair. "I'm sc-scared," he cried as his body stiffened in another wave of that pain.

"It's okay to be scared," Rosalie croaked. She pulled him in close, so that he was sandwich in between us. "We were all scared baby bear." My son sobbed in our arms, and all I could do was watch in sadness.

**-Jasper-**

Fallon was as still as stone as he stared at the ceiling with the blankest of eyes. His body would stiffen when wave of pain would pass through his body, but then he'd remain as a statue when it was over for those three seconds. His eyes were turning a weird bright blue color while shadows under his eyes made him look like he hadn't slept in years. Alice was seated next to me on the bed as we watched our son suffer.

"I can't see into his future Jasper," she whispered as Fallon let out a small whimper as another shock of pain when through him. He started to scratch at his skin and we didn't stop him. I remember doing that in the change and it did ease the pain by only a little. And a little goes a long way with the change. "I can't see into any of their futures," she continued. I sensed fear and sadness coming off of my wife. I enveloped in her my arms as I did the same with my son. He rested his head on my shoulder, clutching tightly to my shirt. Beads of sweat were appearing on his forehead and the rest of his body was soaked with the stuff. Alice lightly brushed Fallon's cheeks. I could feel his very hot temperature even through my shirt. I bet his mother's cool touch felt good to him.

"A-Al-Ally," he struggled right as pain was painted on his face.

"She's going through the change too honey," said Alice.

"N-no!" he whimpered. He clutched his chest, but that wasn't the reason he said no. "She…she's…" he couldn't continue. His eyes slowly shut as he passed out from another wave of pain. I looked at my wife, who met my eyes with a worried look within her eyes.

"We'll see if he remembers after the change," I whispered before screams from all three children echoed through the walls of the castle. I could faintly hear Claude's sobs in the other room…

**Ello!**

**Poor little Cullen kids. It had to be done though and for a huge reason. Until next time… REVIEW!**

**Missa.**

**P.S. There's a NEW POLL. It regards the KIDS TURNING!!**


	22. Deadly Knowledge

Okay, so majority rules and I'll give you want you want

**Okay, so majority rules and I'll give you want you want. Sorry for the few that didn't like the outcome of the poll. New species here we go!**

**-Gabriel-**

My body ached all over as I slowly sat up on my bed. I felt disgusting! My skin had old sweat on it, my hair clung to my skin, and there was dried blood on me and the sheets I was on. Only there were no scratches on my body to show that it was my blood. I put my head in my hands, the lights in the room were making my eyes hurt. Was this what I was supposed to feel? Aches, stiffness, and this tickling sensation in the back of my throat? I rubbed my neck absently, slowly getting up from the bed. My parents weren't in the room and the only thing that was left was some freshly washed clothes on a chair along with a towel. I then realized I was naked!

"What the hell?" I mumbled to myself. There were rags on the floor of the room. "Damn!" I said as I picked up the remains of my favorite shirt that I've ever owned. I seriously wanted to cry, but I couldn't because A) I was a guy and B) I was a vampire now. So, I sighed sadly and made my way to my bathroom. I didn't look in the mirror at all because I wanted to see my new self clean and refreshed. I hopped into the shower, letting the scolding water pour over my body. Boy did it feel good. My skin was cold and the warmth just made me feel total bliss. I actually felt like dancing which wasn't normal for me.

After my shower I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I walked over to the fogged up mirror, wiping it away and looking at myself properly. I gasped, my eyes widening in almost horror. My eyes, my skin, even my face was different! My eyes were my same hazel, but were brighter, almost silver. The features on my face looked more inhuman than before and there was a look to it that made me look evil. And my skin…oh god…it wasn't pale at all! It was tan! Actually tan! Why didn't I notice this before?! I looked more like a werewolf than a freaking vampire! I lifted my hand, looking at it from each angle. My veins seem to pop out of my skin when I flexed it. I looked at my body. I had huge muscles...and a huge six pack! Holy jalapeño on a stick! I didn't want to look like this though! I wanted to be pale like my parents, pale like a vampire should be. Suddenly my skin turned pale! I stared in horror at myself, trying to calm my nerves down. "Holy shit," was all that came from my lips.

**-Alexandra-**

My throat burned and my body felt as if a hundred daggers were being shoved in and out of my flesh. I lifted my head slightly, looking around the room. I looked right in front of me, squealing a bit. In the mirror was a totally different person. My hair was longer, and a bit darker than before. My skin was a bit tanner and seemed to be getting darker with every second. I sat up on the bed, standing up to that I could look at myself fully in the mirror. I dropped my blood stained sheets, looking at my body in pure shock. My boobs were a least a cup bigger and my body was just like Rosalie's, maybe even better! My eyes, those weren't supposed to be that color at all. They were supposed to be red, not the brightest of emerald green. My face. I touched it lightly with my shaking hand. Those features were inhuman looking. I had a sultry looking to me now. Not the innocent angel look I was accustomed to seeing in my reflection.

I took a robe that was hanging on the back of my bedroom door, putting it on and walking out into the hallway. Claude's study was just on the other side of the hallway. I quickly rushed down the hallway, opening the door. Claude was seated behind a huge oak desk, staring into space. My sudden outburst brought him back to earth, his eyes widening in shock.

"Alex…why aren't you pale?" he asked.

I didn't say anything. I just rushed over to him, sitting on his lap as he held me closely. "I don't know," I mumbled. "I'm supposed to be pale like you guys. I don't want to be tan!" I weird shiver rippled though my body and a low growl escaped my lips. I sat back, looking into Claude's shocked eyes. I looked down at my hand, gasping. I was pale! I was vampire pale! "How…"

"We need to get your family," he said while standing up and leading me to my room. "Take a shower, get dressed, and meet us in the ballroom. Take your time okay?" I nodded, kissing him before he left. I could seriously say that I was scared.

**-Fallon-**

My bright blue irises stared back at me with a menacing glare while shadows scarred the skin under my eyes. I already knew that my tanned skin would appear so I thought of myself being pale before anyone else could see me. I was the color of my family now, not a werewolf. My poor cousins were freaking out, while I just looked at my body with a spark of interest. I had huge muscles now, along with a devilish look that suited my new personality…and powers. I looked like a god trapped in a creature's skin. It disgusted me, but I'd have to deal with it for the rest of eternity. At least I'd be able to get all the woman I wanted. That was a plus. Oh, but what about Anna. Oh well, I'd just kill her if she got in the way or pissed me off.

I sighed, putting on a pair of faded black jeans and a black muscle shirt. My hair was a little longer and it looked silkier now. I would woo any girl's fantasy at that point in time. This was going to be a fun immortal life.

My head turned a fraction to the door as it opened. I already knew who it was, Rance. He came in along with Dustin, smiling with that glint of evil that was now in my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Claude wants all of the covens to meet in the ballroom. And since it seems you'll be joining our coven soon, we thought you'd like to enter with us." Rance smiled a little.

"My mother will probably figure out what's going on," I thought aloud. "That little pixie always figures things out. She can see the damn future after all."

"Master has already sought to that as well as your father's gift and your uncle's gift. He even made it to where no one will hear our conversations. It's quite impressive if you ask me," said Dustin. "Now our only objective is to get young Alexandra alone and snatch her from under Claude's nose."

"It won't be easy though," I said. "She already has some powers that equal the intensity of mine. Although I don't think she knows what powers she has. Gabriel is as naïve as her at this point." I figured out that I had the gift of all knowledge, the ability to force people what I wanted them to do against their will (which I wasn't telling anyone about for the time being), shapeshift (along with my cousins), and the ability to seduce a woman in a blink of an eye. They were useful gifts if you ask me, but one of Alexandra's gifts was one that I wanted. She had the gift of talking to animals, shapeshifting, reading people's thoughts like her father, and being able to make a person hallucinate about their deepest fear. That last gift I wanted the most. It was possibly the best weapon known to our world. Fear was one thing that could make anyone bend to your will, but I already had a power like that. Then there were Gabriel's powers. He could shapeshift, had strength greater than his father, had the ability and skill that came to a master fighter of all martial arts, was a tracker, and could see into a person's soul to see their past, present, and future. He had one more 'crucial' power than the rest of us, but it didn't bother me at all.

I told them about my cousin's powers and they stared at me with shocked expressions. "How…do you know all of this?"

"Gift of all knowledge, remember?" I asked. "I know that you, Dustin, have carried on the power of being able to track better than anyone in your coven. Rance, is a muse. I think that's how you were able to bring my real self out. And I thank you," I bowed my head slightly to him. I then looked at Dustin. "I also know that my cousins and I are a new species of vampire…And I know who the new master is _Dustin_."

**Ello!**

**Tell me how you felt about this chapter. I know some of you hate me for doing that to Fallon, but trust me it had to be done.**

**Missa.**


	23. Alpha

-Gabriel-

**-Gabriel-**

I stood with my family, pacing along with Edward. The other two hadn't come down yet and the rest of the covens were getting restless. I glanced over at Claude who was deep in thought as he sat on his throne. The burning in the back of my throat was stronger. I'd have to go hunting sooner or later along with my cousins.

The door opened at the top of the staircase and Rance's coven walked down the steps. Fallon was with them and he looked scarier than ever. There were shadows under his eyes and his face looked like it belonged to a malicious demon, not the kind person he was. Anna walked quickly over to him, kissing him lightly on the lips. He caressed her cheek, making her swoon before us. Rance then whispered something in his ear, and Fallon looked at him with a raised eyebrow. What was weird was that no one could hear them.

"What's wrong?" asked Anna, being embraced in his arms.

"Nothing darling," he whispered softly before kissing her again. That reminded me of how much I missed Tracey. I hadn't called her since the beginning of my transformation. I bet she was worried sick.

"Where's Alexandra?" asked Carlisle.

"Right here," singed a voice from upstairs. I looked up at my cousin who looked more beautiful than my mother. She wore a pair of fitted jeans, a green polo, and black heels. "Sorry I took so long," she apologized as she walked down the stairs. Fallon walked over to her, hugging her tight. For some reason I didn't want him to hug her.

"You look beautiful Ally," he smiled before Edward and Bella rushed over to her to get a good look at their daughter.

"Oh my," said Bella as she looked at her daughters eyes. "They are so beautiful." She turned to Claude who was sitting on his throne deep in thought. "Claude, do you know what's going on with our kids?" All of the covens silenced their whispers.

"They're a new species of vampire," he murmured, but all of us could hear him. "Fallon, you tell them. I already know you're power is all knowledge. Please explain because I'm as confused as everyone else."

I looked over at Fallon who smiled politely before stepping up on the stairs. He now looked at everyone. "Yes, we are a new species of vampire. It seems that when Cassandra gave our mothers the ability to have children, she forgot that Lucifer can control her powers. So, he made a new species using us. While we were growing in the womb, he would perfect us. He wanted our species to be the strongest of them all, but we weren't the first to become this. While working on us, he already made another of our species. The master of our species had been in an immortal sleep until we have turned. He will not rise until our fifth year of being a vampire." Everyone was silent, listening to him. "Along with being a new species, we automatically get more than one power. I have the powers of all knowledge, shapeshifting, as well as my cousins, and the ability to seduce woman." No wonder why Anna was so…seduced by him. "Alexandra can talk to animals, read people's mind, but it hasn't kicked in yet, and make a person hallucinate about their deepest fears. Gabriel has strength greater than his father, is able to fight like a master of all martial arts including ones with weapons, track, and can see into a person's soul to see their past, present, and future." He finished with a smile, and we all were shocked. I really wanted to test drive those powers right now. Especially the one about me being stronger than my father.

"Is there anything else we need to know about your kind Fallon?" asked Claude.

"We have a more…animalistic side. We crave blood a little less than you, and we have better control over our bloodlust. And our sex drives have risen greatly. There is also a territorial side to us that are similar to werewolves. We also smell very nice to werewolves, and we can change our appearance if we needed to. That's about it. If any more knowledge comes to me, I'll be sure to tell you." Fallon smiled a small smile before stepping down and standing next to Anna. I looked over at Claude who was deep in thought. Alexandra walked up to him, and sat on her throne, taking his hand. He looked at her, smiling only a little.

"You will hunt in an hour. There is a forest not far from here that is full of wildlife." Claude began with a seat jaw. "Have your parents go with you. I need some time to think this over."

"Will you be okay?" whispered Alexandra in his ear. I smiled at her concern. She was just like her mother in so many ways.

Claude nodded, kissing her hand that was in his. "Just feed and then we'll talk okay?"

Alex nodded, pecking him on the lips before walking out of the ballroom to change. I looked over at Carlisle who was staring at me with a calculating look. I didn't really know what happened then. I was staring into his eyes and I felt as if I was being brought back in time.

_Carlisle was hiding within a barn covered in hay. His hair was messy and dirt was mixed with sweat on his skin. He looked as if he was in a great deal of pain. Tears were flowing from his eyes as he silently prayed to God._

"_Why Lord? Why?" he cried in a whisper before passing out from the pain with his cross firmly clutched in his hands._

Reality came back and everyone was still in the same position before I went into the flashback. I stared at Carlisle wide eyed. That memory was of him being change. I looked down at the ground, thinking. I had never seen my grandfather be so helpless in my life.

"Gabriel?" asked a voice I knew. I looked up to see Carlisle looking at me with concern. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"You asked God why he did this to you before passing out from the pain," I whispered. My grandfather looked at me, shock in his eyes. "You were clutching a cross in your sleep…I saw it…"

"That was the past Gabriel," he murmured. "Just know that I'd do it all over again knowing that I'd see myself with three wonderful grandchildren." I smiled at my grandfather, feeling that much closer to him.

**-Fallon-**

"Nervous?" I asked Alexandra as we walked into a clearing with the rest of the family. Edward was following me annoyingly close. Probably because he couldn't get into none of our minds. He probably thought I was up to no good because of the way I looked now. He wasn't far from the truth.

"A little," she smiled. I hated her with a passion. She always got everything. She was always the one that got all the attention in the family. Then there was the fact that she started to change before us. I thought men were supposed to be more important than woman. We were supposed to have control over woman, not the other way around. Well, we'll see what happens when our real instincts kick in. I forgot to mention that our species followed an alpha of their coven, and I would take up that position. Well, Master would, but he wasn't there at the moment. So I was the best to be his alternate. And the fifth year of being turned thing was also a lie. The Master was walking around the castle as I stood in the clearing with my family.

"Alright kids," said Carlisle. "Let your instincts take over. Let your senses go wild."

I closed my eyes along with the rest of my family. This was going to be a hunting trip for all of us. Suddenly, my already heightened senses heightened even more. My mouth started to water with venom as many heartbeats came to my ears. I opened my eyes, looking over at my cousins. Their eyes were pitch black. I let out a demonic hiss and we ran into the forest, looking for our prey. Three deer were within view and we all took one. The metallic liquid coated my mouth as I bit into the stag and started to drink from its body. Pleasure waved though my body, making me moan. I faintly heard my cousins moan alongside me, but I didn't look up to check.

I was the first one to withdraw. The clouded sky looked darker as I looked around my surroundings. There was another stag right in front of me, frozen in place. A smile played on my lips as I stood up, forcing that deer to come towards me. It had a pained expression on its face, but I didn't care whatsoever. I low growl rumbled in my chest as its neck came to my mouth. I opened my mouth wide, only to bite air. My eyes opened, looking at Gabriel who was staring at me with a territorial look. A growl escaped my lips as we started to circle each other. Alex stood on the sidelines. Her instinct was to watch and see who won. Good little bitch.

Gabriel let out a hiss before advancing at me. I was shoved into a tree, struggling with Gabriel on top of me. I punched him in the jaw, pushing him off of me. He screamed a demonic scream and went to chomp at my neck. I beat him to it though. I shoved his head aside, biting down hard on his neck. He withdrew, putting a hand to his neck. This made him very angry. Something flashed in my vision, and I was now on the ground being pinned by Esme, Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper. I hissed, clawing at them. It was no use. Somehow they were stronger than me. I looked up to see Gabriel fighting against Edward, Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett. He was looking straight at me, growling at me. Alexandra came up to him, hissing very low at him. He immediately stopped. She did the same to me, and I calmed just to give you a little hope. Plus, I couldn't blow my cover with my whole entire family around to see it.

"Thank you Alex," breathed Esme as she got up and went to hug her granddaughter. Alex looked at me passed Esme, her eyes holding a fiery gaze. She knew who had won that fight, and I small smile played on my lips. The bite was the only proof that I won that match.

"Come on Alex," I said. "We need to leave."

Alex stepped out of Esme's hug, rushing to my side. I looked over at Gabriel. "You coming?" He was at my side was well. Perfect…

**Ello!**

**Most of Alexandra's POV in the next Chapter! REVIEW!**

**Missa.**


	24. Proposal

-Alexandra-

**Sorry for the huge delay in updating. For one end of the year exams are coming up…oh joy. And I'm working on "Her Deadly Past." Most of you already know the second reason.**

**-Alexandra-**

The halls were dark as I walked with Fallon towards Claude's room. I had been following him along with Gabriel everywhere Fallon went. He was the alpha and I was his servant. It was how the species worked and I couldn't do anything about it. Gabriel of course rebelled against Fallon, but lost to the fact that Fallon was stronger than him in some kind of sense.

"If you are my master, Fallon, then am I still ruler of the family's species? I mean, I am a mate to Claude."

A tiny smile appeared on his lips. "Yes, I suppose so…" I tried reading his mind, but it came up blank. He was blocking me for some reason. I didn't ask why though. I always felt like a peeping tom whenever I looked into a person's mind.

We stopped in front of Claude's room. "Meet me tomorrow by the beach at midnight," instructed Fallon. "I have to talk to you about something very important."

"Of course," I whispered before walking into Claude's room and shutting the door behind me. Claude was on his bed reading a book, and shirtless. He looked up at me with a smile and held his arms open for me. I walked slowly over to him and fell into his arms. He laid back on the bed with me and we stared up at the sky roof that was in his room. There was a full moon and stars dotted the sky. I sighed in contentment, kissing Claude on his bare chest. I looked up at him, seeing his smile plastered on his lips. I kissed my way up to his lips, smashing ours together in a heated battle. Claude flopped me over on my back, leaning all of his weight on his body. It felt good too.

"You're eyes are so beautiful," he breathed when he pulled back. "They're so bright and pure." I smiled up at him, brushing a strand of his hair out of his face. He kissed me again, only more tenderly. "Alex, I would like to ask you something…" he seemed to hesitate.

"What?" I asked while kissing him on his nose. "You can ask me anything your heart desires."

Claude smiled and reached over to his nightstand. He held something in his hand, but he wouldn't let me see. His topaz eyes looked into my emerald ones with such love that I couldn't help but smile. He stood up, making me stand with him. "Alexandra, I've loved you ever since the day I laid my eyes on you. I love you for your good things and bad too. You are the only reason for me to stay on this earth. You are the reason that my heart was pieced back together. You are the most loving person I know and you care for anyone that comes your way." I didn't know where this speech was coming from, but I felt tears that would never fall well up in my eyes. Suddenly, Claude got down on one knee. "Alexandra Marie Cullen, will you grant me the honor of being my wife?" He opened the box revealing the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my whole entire life. I was speechless as he took it out and grabbed my left hand, waiting for my answer. "Will you?" he asked again.

"Yes," I managed to say as he put the ring on my finger. He stood up, catching my lips with his and spun me around. He let me down, each of us having huge smiles on our faces.

The door swung open, revealing Alice with a huge smile. "Oh. My. Goodness! Let me see!!" she rushed up to me, taking my hand. She then looked up at me. "I have a wedding to plan! Bella, Esme, Rosalie, we have a wedding to plan," she screamed as she ran out the door closing it behind her.

I leaned my head on my fiancé's shoulder, laughing softly. "It's going to take an army to stop her," I said. Claude chuckled, bending down and kissing me lovingly on the lips.

"Don't worry, Alice may be crazy, but she has taste."

I looked down at the ring again. "Now I have to tell my father…"

"I already told him," said Claude. I looked up at him, surprised. "I asked all of the guys if it was okay for me to ask you to marry me. They all said yes. I wouldn't do what I just did without their permission."

"But you're ruler of their kind. You can do whatever you want."

"I know, but it was just how I was raised."

I smiled. "I love you Claude Benjamin Rayne."

"And I love you Alexandra Marie Cullen Rayne."

**Ello!!**

**Short, but to the point. Okay, Claude's last name was going to be Volterra, but Rayne was his last name when he was a human. So yeah…**

**REVIEW!!**

**Missa.**

**P.S. Pic of ring on profile.**


	25. Fanfiction Fun Not Part of the Story

**ELLO!! Okay so I had this idea of Alexandra and the cousin discovering twilight fanfiction. THIS ISN'T PART OF THE STORY, but I just though I'd write it while you guys are waiting for the next chapters to come up.**

**-Alexandra- (kids are sixteen)**

I was clicking away on the internet with nothing really to do. I was finished with my homework and the guys were sitting with me near the computer. The family was downstairs watching "Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon" and we didn't really want to watch it.

"What's that?" asked Fallon as he pointed to a link. It read: . "Click on it."

I rolled my eyes, clicking on it. "It's just people writing fan fictions," said Gabriel. "It's nothing really special. I mean…" he trailed off when he saw what I was staring at. I had entered a series of stories based off of a series called Twilight. And there was one that had the summary of…

_Edward and Bella were destined to be together, but what happens when Carlisle and Bella have a heated night that they will never forget? Rated M for Lemons!_

"What the hell?" asked Fallon.

"Should we click on it?" I asked. "And what's a lemon?"

"Well, there's only one way to figure that out," said Gabriel. He took a deep breath. "Go ahead Alex, click on it. I mean…it can't be that bad, can it?"

I gulped, clicking on it. We all started to read. It started out fine, just my dad and mom cuddling in a bed. Then, Edward left and Carlisle came in. After about five minutes of reading, we all sat there in utter shock. I felt disgusted for reading this and was wondering if it was actually true. Wait…how did these people know about my family? What the heck man?!

"That was worse than the Pain Olympics," whimpered Fallon as he stared wide eyed at the computer screen. "I'm going to have nightmares for years."

"I think I've been scarred for life," whispered Gabriel.

"I know I've been scarred for life…" I said. I hit back on the computer screen. The next was said…

_Edward left, and the only one that can help her through the pain is Jacob Black. What will happen when he takes things too far and leaves Bella even more torn than she already is? Rated M for graphic rape scene._

"I don't even want to read that," I whispered. "I mean, a story about my mom being raped? Let's see another one…"

_Rosalie and Emmett were always the sexual ones in the family. So, what happened when Emmett finds some new sex positions to try out?_

"No!" said Gabriel. "No! No! No!"

"As if I was really going to click on that one you idiot." I scrolled down till I saw one that really made me shiver.

_What happens when you leave Alice in a room with Carlisle, and Jasper in a room with Esme. Only they've all drunken blood that has Ecstasy in it? Oh the possibilities. AxC and JxE._

"That's just wrong," breathed Fallon with a face of disgust. "That defies the laws of all wrongness in the world. UGH! I GOT AN IMAGE IN MY HEAD GET IT OUT!" he screamed as he pounded his head on my wall. Gabriel soon did the same. I just took a book and started slamming my head against it until the image of Emmett and Rosalie was out of my head.

"What is going on here?" asked Carlisle's voice. We turned, shivering at the sight of him. The whole family was behind him and we got images again.

"OH. MY. GOODNESS! GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!" screamed Gabriel as he buried his head in my pillow. Fallon rushed to my window, opened it, and threw up. I just sat there with my eye twitching slightly.

"Did we miss something?" asked Esme.

"Other than Carlisle sleeping with mom, a guy named Jacob Black raping mom, Rose and Em discovering new sex positions, and you, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice having sex because ecstasy was in animal blood? Nope, you didn't miss a thing," I explained without looking at them.

"Wait, whoa, what?" babbled Edward. "Who had what with who?"

I got up from my desk, pointing at the computer with a glare. "," was all I said with a tone of hatred in my voice. "They know about you guys and a person named MoonlightxParasite knows about us," I said point at me and my cousins.

Alice walked over to the computer, clicking on various things. "Ew!! There's one of Edward and Jasper! And they're…doing it!!"

I watched as Jasper and Edward started to dry gag.

"Oh dear…" said Alice. Emmett walked over to the computer.

"Bella, I think you should read this on."

Bella walk over to the computer, and I followed. It's just one of those things that you have to look at, but don't want to at the same time. The summary read:

_Sex is one thing Bella was always good at. She's been "doing the deed" since the age of thirteen. Now she was seventeen and her mother was sending her off to Forks, Washington to straighten out her life with her father Charlie. What happens when she meet a boy by the name of Edward Cullen, and finds out more about the world than she wanted to. Cullen's are vampires, and there will be a lot of sex…and not just with Edward._

"You whore," I said involuntarily. Emmett toppled over laughing along with Alice. "Please tell me none of these things are true?"

"No," said Alice as Fallon stumbled out of the room and into the bathroom to puke some more. "Emmett," said my aunt. "We're going to figure how these people are writing false things about us, and we going to figure it out fast…"

**Ello!**

**I had writers block and thought of this. REVIEW!**

**Missa.**


	26. Bite

Sorry for the long update peoples

**Sorry for the long update peoples. I've just been lazy with a story. Plus, I wanted to get a little farther into "Her Deadly Past." People seem to enjoy it a lot. Probably to chapter ten before updating this story again. I don't know…**

**-Fallon-**

Rance and I paced along with Dustin on the beach waiting for my dear cousin to show up. The whole thing about the wedding had reached the whole entire castle and everyone was planning it. We were to go back to Forks tomorrow and I wanted to get this done ASAP. Rance had to bite Alexandra so that Master could find her when we left.

"Where the hell is she?" asked Dustin as he looked up at the crescent moon. "It's a quarter after midnight."

"You have to be patient you idiot. If you hadn't realized it, Alexandra is a girl. Girls get easily distracted. I should know that since I've lived with her for my whole entire life."

We were silent for a while until we saw a flicker of movement come towards us. It walked down the path that led down to the beach from the castle and its hair was long and flew with the wind. It was Alexandra, and she seemed to be carrying a snake around her neck. She was talking to it too.

"Hi guys, what did you want to see me for?" she asked with a smile. She was wearing jeans and a green tank top. I saw that ring on her finger and it made me smile. Claude was going to have a rude awakening in a few weeks.

"You're going to let Rance bite you Alexandra," I said with my arms crossed. The snake hissed around her neck and she stroked its head with care. "Gabriel you're not fooling anyone here. Go and talk to Tracy or something. Do not speak of what you have been seeing, got it?" The snake fell to the ground and Gabriel appeared in front of us with only boxers on. He looked livid but had to obey.

"Go," I said and he disappeared from sight. I turned my attention to Alexandra who looked around frantically. She was trying to use her fear power and it didn't seem to be working. It took a while for our powers to mature.

"Don't be afraid Alexandra, you can trust me," said Rance. "I swear I'll never hurt you." He looked into her eyes and she started to fall under his spell. She walked over to him very slowly. He took her by the shoulders and pushed her hair to one side. "I promise you'll never be harmed." Then he bit her, hard in the neck. She whimpered in pain, but only for a short while. Rance withdrew, breathing deeply. Alexandra swayed a bit before I caught her. She looked a bit drunk within her eyes.

"How long with this last?" asked Dustin as he helped me steady her.

"About a few seconds. Then she'll forget about it."

Soon enough, Alex was back to her normal self. "What did you guys want to talk about again? I like, so spaced out for a second."

"I was wondering if I could see your ring," I said innocently. She believed me and held out her left hand. The rock was magnificent, but Master would get her an even better one. I smiled down at her. "Has my dear mother bothered you at all?"

"Only about the colors of the wedding so that she could order the roses and such," she answered. "It's mostly going to be Alice and Bella planning the wedding. I know Esme and Rosalie will be helping the guys with their stuff."

"Do you need body guards to that you're not bombarded by your aunt?" asked Dustin with smile.

"I might need it," she giggled. "Although I don't think you could guard me from that little pixie up there. Well, I better go. I need to go talk to Claude about some things before we leave." She walked up to each one of us and hugged us. This was easier than I thought.

**-Gabriel-**

I waited for Alexandra to come upstairs while pacing in the hallway. Why would Rance need to bite her? And I couldn't tell anyone what I saw! Fallon was the alpha and he was the strongest! I hated this species. Why couldn't I be just a normal vampire that just had difficulty with bloodlust?

The cellphone rang and Tracy's picture was on my caller ID. "Hey babe," I said with a smile. We had talked for about three hours yesterday and I guess she still missed me.

"_Hey, I miss you so much Gabe. When are you coming home?"_

I smiled at the worrying tone in her voice. "Tomorrow. I got you a present too."

"_You didn't have to do that. But…what is it?"_

"You'll just have to wait and see," I smiled. I saw Alex coming up the stairs. "Listen I have to go. I'll call you tonight okay?"

"_Alright."_

I hung up after that and met Alexandra. She smiled at me. "Hey have you see Claude?"

"No," I said. "Did…Rance bite you at all?"

She looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Just let me see your neck."

Alex lifted her hair and I looked on both sides of it. There was not mark to be seen. Maybe he was only joking. Yeah, that was it. God he was a good liar.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Oh the wedding and such," she answered. "Listen, could you bring Tracy to the wedding. I want her to be one of my bridesmaids."

I smiled and gave her a bear hug. "Sure, but only if I get to escort her."

**-Alexandra-**

I found Claude in the ballroom looking out into the garden. I silently walked over to him and stood behind his chair. He didn't seem to notice and I ran a finger over his bare chest. He looked up and smiled as I brought my head down and kissed him gently on the lips. Claude moan quietly and the made me smile.

When we withdrew, he brought me around the chair and sat me on his lap. My legs were dangling over on of the arms and my arms were around his neck. "I love you," he smiled before kissing me again. "And I always will until the day I am no more. But even if death I will still love you."

"Are you trying to dazzle me Mr. Rayne?"

"No," he said with an innocent look in his eyes. "I'm just confessing my love to the most beautiful creature known to man."

"Uh huh," I said with a sarcastic nod.

"Okay maybe I was dazzling you just a tiny bit," he confessed. "You seemed to be enjoying it though." He kissed me again, only this time when I kissed him back he pulled back. "Oh look a bird," he said with a smug smile.

"Not cool," I said. "You better not do that at the wedding," I warned. "My aunt will kill you."

"She can't kill the king of her kind," he sighed.

"You'd be surprised."

"Let's just watch the sun rise." His voice was content and I put my head on his shoulder. I kissed the nape of his neck as he rubbed the bottom on my back in circles. This was how my life should be. Just relaxation with the man I loved.

**Ello,**

**Again, sorry for the delay**

**REVIEW!**

**Missa.**


	27. The Voice

**-Alexandra-**

I played with my ring as the plane landed at Port Angelus Airport. It was nice being home and being able to see my friends again. But I had this constant worry that they'd find out what I was. I did look different with my eyes and looks. I felt someone clasp their hand over mine and looked at Claude. He knew I was worried and seemed to want to help as much as he could. He bent down at kissed me lightly on the lips. _Don't worry Ally-Cat_, he thought to me. _I promise you everything will be fine._

I smiled at him as the stewardess started her final address to us. We both got up and Claude took my bag while I just took a small backpack. We walked off the plane with my family and the other covens. Claude and I were the head of the pack. It was weird being queen of a kind you weren't even part of. They did show me respect and their thoughts were all good, but why didn't they hate me? I was different from them and I was ruling over them.

We walked to the cars and I saw a black Lamborghini in the airport parking lot. Claude took my hand and led me over to it. "Holy wow," I said as he opened the door for me and I got in. I felt like screaming with joy. Lamborghini's were my favorite car of all time! I touched the dashboard, thinking of how jealous Rosalie and Emmett would me. I decided to peak into their thoughts.

_That lucky bitch! I'm so asking Claude if I can drive that._- Rosalie

_Why does squirt get to drive in it?_- Emmett

I held back a giggle as Claude started up the car. The engine purred and a big smile was on my face. "I thought you'd like it," said my fiancé. "I'll teach you how to drive it since it's yours."

"You're kidding," I said. This was one mean joke.

He shook his head. "I'm not kidding Alexandra. This car is yours."

"You didn't have to do that Claude. It must've cost so much."

"We're rulers of the vampires Alex. We basically get whatever we want. Except for the right to plan our own wedding, your aunt hounded me about my suit size. That was really awkward."

"I told her to keep it small, but small really isn't her. You should see this dress she tried getting me to buy. It was huge! It looked like I was hiding thunder thighs for something."

Claude chuckled and I smacked him playfully in the arm. "Although I get to pick out the flowers," I spoke softly. "I was thinking roses, possibly some lilies too."

"Lilies would be nice," he said with a smile.

We remained silent until my house came into view. We were the first to pull up, then the rest of the family parked near us. Claude was already by my door and opened it for me. He took my hand and led me out. Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for us. "Can we drive this Claude?" asked Emmett.

"It's not my car, it's your nieces," he said.

They looked at me with envy and then smiled. "Can we please?" asked Rosalie.

"As long as you fill it up when you're done. I don't want a single scratch on it," I said as I tossed the keys them. They even stared at the keys like they had just gotten a gift from god. It was pathetic.

"Come on," I said as I took Claude's hand. We went inside along with everyone else, but we went into my room. Claude pulled me onto my bed and laid me on top of him. He put his hands behind his head and stared at me for a while with a smile on his face. I was started to feel a little insecure so I turned my head to the window. His fingertips caressed my cheek and I turned back to him. He was smiling and leaned up to kiss me softly on the lips.

"You know how beautiful you are?" he asked. I shook my head and he turned our bodies to where he was on top of me. "In everyone's eyes, you are a goddess. People think that not even I am worthy of such a beauty. I agree with them too. You're much too beautiful to be bound to one man."

"But I choose to be," I countered. "I choose to be with you and it will always stay that way. I promise that."

He leaned down and kissed me lovingly on the lips. That's when I heard it. The man's voice I had heard even before Claude had come into my life. The voice that my cousin's had also heard.

_Alexandra_, the man's voice whispered. It made me jump. And the scary thing was, the voice didn't belong to Claude.

**Ello! (VERY IMPORTANT!!)**

**You're probably going to hate me, but…It's the end of this one and there will be**

**A SEQUEL coming out in a few weeks.**

**I'm going to start on "Her Deadly Past"**

**Sequel before doing anything else.**

**Keep your eyes open for this stories**

**Sequel. **

**Missa.**

**P.S. Again don't hate me.**

**This is merely for planning out**

**The story purposes. **


End file.
